


Altered Life

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pack! Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Born from an idea of mine, Chris and Noshiko are married, Demons, Deucalion's also an utter bastard too, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harley and Allison are a thing here, Harley's a main character here, Kira's a sweetie, M/M, Matt Daehler's a real nasty guy here, Mature content to be found here, Natalie and Scott are somewhat inappropriate with one another too, Scott's got issues, So is Melissa and Kali, Very small Angel crossover with a character from there, Wolfish Possibilities idea, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Taken by Deucalion at the age of 11, Scott McCall grows up to become a very different teenager.





	1. Wolf Moons And Bad Music

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And if you've read chapter 35 of Wolfish Possibilities then you'll know that lovely scene is part of this fic. Which features a very different Scott McCall who was raised by the Alpha Pack since the age of 11. And features not only him as the main character but Stiles and Scott's forgotten friend Harley as a main in addition to him. Now… On with the show!**

* * *

Alone on the highway in the dark of night with occasional rains was one Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe who had just narrowly avoided getting hit by a BMW. Which had she been hit would have just been the icing on the cake what with Stiles having left her on her own out in the woods after being caught by his dad when they had been looking for a mangled dead body who had one of its arms missing! Then getting nearly getting trampled by a herd of deer and being bitten by some creepy red eyed wolf thing! "I'm gonna kill Stiles..." Muttered the girl annoyed as she held her bitten side before starting to walk.

"Why the Hell did I have to lose my phone out in the woods!?" Wondered the girl to herself as really, it would come in damn handy about now!

As she walked, a dark green Dodge Charger drove up next to her and startled the girl some as the driver rolled down the window. "Hey! You lookin' for a ride?"

Suspiciously, Harley leaned down to look at the driver who looked like a teenager with wild black hair. "How do I know you're not gonna do somethin' horrible to me?" Questioned the girl and making him chuckle.

"I only bite if the other party wants me too. I promise. Besides, it beats walkin' back to town in the rain."

Sighing to herself as the guy had a point and when thinking on it, she really didn't want to get her bite infected either. "Alright, fine, but if you try anything I swear I will hurt you badly." Warned the girl and making him hold his hands up defensively.

"Scout's honor!" Well, if he was a Boy Scout anyway!

Harley quickly got in after that and the two were off and the girl had to admit the guy had a pretty damn nice car! "So what's your name if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Harley, well Rebecca but cause of my last name I like to be called Harley. You?"

"Scott Delwado at your service. And I do mean any kind of service." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows even though his actual last name is McCall. But only those closest to him knew that little tidbit.

"Boy, you like to move fast don'tcha?"

Scott chuckled as he turned up the volume on his stereo and Esham was quickly heard on it. "Makes life more fun that way. By the way, you alright?"

"Hah, and more likely to get you in trouble for it." She only got a grin from the boy for that one.

"And I will be, just came across something out in the woods and it decided it wanted some Black Girl for its menu tonight."

"Ouch, you need a hospital?" Though he had a strong suspicion about what exactly bit her as he could detect a faint scent of a Wolf on her thanks to the rain taking away most of it.

Which meant either a Werewolf decided to be a sneaky bastard to get him or herself a new Beta, or was after a snack, or has no control. Which would make for a ton of fun in finding either way and either killing them off or getting them to join his little family. Hell, maybe if things went well, they could get this girl on board too by killing the Alpha. He was broken out of his thoughts when Harley told him no as her dad kept a first aid at home just in case thanks to his being a nurse at the hospital and she'd just use that to patch herself up. Though she had to frown distastefully the more she heard her lift's music. "I gotta tell you man, your music tastes leave a lot to be desired."

"What? Don't like Esham!?"

"I've never even heard of him or them or whatever until now."

"Huh, that's a damn shame but I'ma learn ya babe! I'ma learn ya!"

Harley gave him a funny look that he paid no attention to at all whatsoever. Mostly cause he was starting to get his groove thing on to the beat of the music. _Oh God, I'm riding with a total nutjob!_

Just seriously her luck man! "I think I'll pass if you don't mind..."

He gave her a thumb's up and a smile and it honestly made her want to roll her eyes at him. She then tried to pay the questionably sane guy no mind as they rode onwards to town until a thought about his car came up in her head. A nice car at that as well that meant either he was well off or had a damn good paying job! "Nice car by the way man, all I have is a rust busket on its last legs." Why oh why did her parents have to insist on cheap instead of not so cheap!?

"Heh, thanks cutie. Parents got it for me a few months back so I could cruise whenever I wanted. I'm actually just gettin' back from a tour show in another town too."

Though what Scott didn't actually know is that his little family of Alphas minus the Twins as they occasionally liked his music had only really gotten him the car as they had claimed that they had felt he was ready to drive on his own and cause chaos or whatever while they trained and the like. But the real reason they got him the car, a reason he still has no idea about, is because the adults were all tired of hearing his choices in music as it was dirty minded garbage in their views and it was starting to drive them nuts! His musical choices were one of the many reasons Scott was such a dirty minded flirt who'd smile widely when on a killing spree. Something that had even managed to freak out his family a few times as well cause of how disturbing it was! Sure, they liked killing and all but smiling and humming some happy tune was just a little too much even for them while killing!

"Ohh, sounds cool."

"Totally man, totally. It was a real freakin' drag havin' to ask for rides all the time. That and they always hated hearin' the good sounds of Esham, Necro, and other great stuff when I rode with 'em!"

_Gee, can't imagine why..._

Eventually, Harley made it home after letting him know where she lives and having to put up with his seriously horrible music and flirting. "See ya around gorgeous!" And sped off into the night with Dark Half's Sex Slaves song starting up.

"So long as you ain't flirtin' or playin' that God awful music I'm okay with you." Muttered the girl as she went inside to clean up and get patched up.

As she did so, Scott soon found himself parking at a rather classy hotel and after what some would call 'harrassment' for the poor valet who'd been in attendance to take his car. The young man soon made his way to the Penthouse Suite while singing some lyrics of the band who's show he'd been at earlier. Making for quite a few to frown at him distastefully for it! Reaching the door of his new home, Scott let himself in and quickly made his arrival known. "Boys and girls, the most sexiest Alpha of all time is now home! And please, don't hold back on the applause!"

_And here I was enjoying the peace and quiet._ Came the thought of a man sitting on a couch.

Now the interesting thing about him is that he was wearing sunglasses despite the fact he was inside. But unfortunately for him he had been blinded in an uncalled for attack on his eyes by a man known as Gerard Argent. A man who is thankfully in prison for his actions after a friend of the blind man's went with him to the police to report what happened. This man is known as Deucalion, leader of the Alpha Pack and is known as the Demon Wolf. He's also responsible for Scott coming into the care of the Alpha Pack as he'd seen the young man at the age of eleven defending a little Redheaded girl from two little punks and the blind man felt there was potential there. And so he took the boy and claimed his mother had unfortunately passed away a mere hour ago and that he was an old friend who'd been instructed to take care of him. He'd end up becoming a grandfather of sorts while his fellow Alphas Ennis and Kali took over the roles of father and mother though it would be Deucalion who would give him the Bite.

Under the tutelage of Deucalion and Ennis, and sometimes Kali, Scott quickly became something of a ferocious little Werewolf and during his first Full Moon had killed over thirty orphans when under the influence of the Moon's powers. And rather then being traumatized by it, he embraced the fact he had killed those orphans thanks to what he'd been taught by his new family. It took him a little while to get himself under control so that he wouldn't hurt his new family, but in the end, the mental image of his dead mother would oddly enough become his Anchor for control. As Grandpa Deuc had told him his mother had been brutally attacked by a rapist before killing her and he thought that having her as his Anchor would be a way to honor her memory and utterly reveled in ripping apart any rapists he came across. Though as time went on, Momma Kali and Poppa Ennis split up but remained friends and recently as of two months ago it seemed like his mom had found herself someone. Even if it was online!

"Welcome home my boy, I trust you had an enjoyable evening?" Asked the man after he put his book down and cocked his head to the side.

"Sure did Gramps! Got me some fine ass bitches too that would probably give you a heart attack had you met them while I was there! Oh yeah, don't be too surprised if I end up havin' to pay for more Child Support."

With long practiced ease from dealing with his grandson's antics, Deucalion kept from rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh. "I wish you would treat women with more respect then what you do. But other then that, I am most glad you had a good time tonight. But I think you would be most surprised to know Scott that I can still handle the ladies with relative ease."

Scott just grinned at the man in amusement. "Yeah, one day we're gonna test that claim man."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Shaking his head in amusement, the young Alpha went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink. He then took a sniff to see who all was in the Suite with them. "Hey Gramps, where's Ma?"

"Out on a date actually with that individual she met online."

"Ooh, Ma gonna get freaky tonight!" Replied Scott as he wiggled his eyebrows and did lewd gestures with the lower half of his body.

Deucalion merely sighed over the younger Alpha's crude words. Words he knew the boy would dare not say around his mother! As Kali would surely glare at him and slap him roughly upside the head for it! "Don't be disrespectful to your mother!" Yelled out Ennis gruffly from his room.

"I'm not Pops! I'm just cheerin' her on in a way she wouldn't like, cause she's a mom… And stuff."

"And she'll kick your ass for that kinda cheerin' too when she finds out!" Yelled out his dad again.

Scott rolled his eyes over that as Deucalion chuckled as both knew what a suck up the balding man was when it came to Kali. Mostly doing it in the hopes she'll one day give him another chance after having had caught him partying it up with several busty Nymphs. She always told him he was even lucky for allowing him to be friends with her considering what he'd done to her while they dated. "So, where's the twins?" Asked Scott to his grandfather.

The twins being Ethan and Aiden Carver or Delwado as Scott liked to think of them that the Pack had met back when Scott himself had been around 13 at the time and they being 17 then. Once they had massacred their entire Pack and taken the Alpha power for theirselves at the same time thanks to their super form Scott had quickly taken to seeing them as his older brothers and they felt the same way about him as their younger brother. The trio liked to occasionally prank the Hell out of Ennis much to Kali's endless amusement. Though she wasn't so amused when the two got Scott into Motocross and his near constant requests to have his own motorcycle that came sometime after it. Something that finally happened when he turned 16 courtesy of Ennis much to Kali's dislike and Deucalion's unfortunate luck. "Already in bed as there's a big day coming up as I recall."

Snorting at that as he knew exactly what Gramps was talking about and hating it as it meant enrolling in yet another school yet again for the 10,000th time. Though Scott was at least mollified by the fact Deucalion had promised him they'd be there a good long while! "Right, well I better hit the shower. Gotta look my best for the ladies and even the studs!" Wiggling his eyebrows and giving out an exaggerated howl, the young Alpha left to head for the shower and leaving his grandfather to once again contemplate if whether or not he should regret having taken young Scott considering how the boy's turned out so far.

"Hmmph, the boy's still a work in progress so I guess that's something." Muttered the man to himself before heading off to his own room.

The time for school soon arrived and our beloved dirty minded Alpha awoke with a groan as his alarm went off and nearly smashed it to pieces in his haste to turn the damnedable thing off. Forcing himself up and to the edge of his bed, Scott yawned as he stood up and stretched and then went on to do what was needed to be done. And it wasn't long before the Twins joined him as this time they were also going to high school with him even though they no longer had too but wanted to anyways. Well, that and to possibly see about influencing the newest generation of the Martin Line and Danny Mahealani due to his computer skills in some form or another as per Deucalion's orders. Once the three boys arrived at the school on their bikes, Scott couldn't help but show off with a wide grin that had a whole lot of people looking his way while his brothers rolled their eyes at him. However, he soon spotted the girl he gave a lift too near the entrance to the doors talking to some pale bald kid and even showing him her patched up bite wound. Though there was something oddly familiar about the kid she was talking too but he couldn't quite figure it out.

One of the more noticable things about Scott's current attire is that his red shirt had writing on it in the form of 'I live for the Snu-Snu', causing several to grin in amusement when they saw it and for others to roll their eyes in disgust. The young Alpha and his brothers watched as the bald kid tried and failed to grab the attention of a Redheaded girl. The same Redheaded girl Aiden's meant to get on the good side of enough to influence. Though it certainly wasn't gonna stop Scott from messing with her! As the bald kid ranted about being scarlet-nerded by Harley, Scott rushed up and put his arms around both of the teenagers. "Hey hey kids! Long time no see Harley!"

"Uhh… Who the Hell are you!?" Asked Stiles while Harley just groaned as she knew exactly who the guy was!

"Oh you know, just the guy who gave this beauty here the ride of her life." Answered the teenager with a smirk on his lips while earning another groan from Harley.

The bald kid just gaped at him for a moment until Harley herself started to explain what really happened. Making for the kid to wince over the reminder of leaving his best friend behind in the woods on her own. "And don't think you won't pay for leaving me on my own either Stiles. That was NOT cool."

"Ooh, she gonna get youuuu!" Sing songed Scott with a grin and making the girl roll her eyes at him.

"So you go here too then?" Harley asked as they came inside with the twins not too far behind.

"Yep, as of today I do. Which is good cause these fine boys and girls need such sexiness as mine to grace them!"

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's just nuts alright?" Called out Aiden with a grin on his face as he knew Scott wasn't gonna like that!

And sure enough he got a glare from his little brother while Ethan looked on in amusement. "Don't kill my vibe brotha!"

"When you actually get one then I won't." Aiden told him cheekily and making Scott pout as neither of the two ever really believed in the younger boy's epic tales of sexy times.

Harley and Stiles quietly exchanged looks between the two of them as the conversation went on until they had to split up for their lockers and classes. Leading to Harley meeting one Allison Argent-Yukimura in her first period class and beginning a legendary tale of romance and tragedy. Or something close to that anyways! Scott himself would get his first chance to talk with the stunning Lydia Martin before the beginning of third period and he couldn't help but grin as the girl proved to be quite the challenge! _Man, Aiden's gonna have a challenge on his hands!_

"Come on babe, I'm clearly enough to satisfy you so why look elsewhere?"

Lydia gave him a look before responding. The kind of look that implied she was about to impale him with something if he didn't back off but unfortunately for her he didn't get the message. "Because, I am already with a winner so why would I even need to bother with you? As it is, I don't see anything impressive."

Scott just chuckled at the girl. "Trust me babe, I've shown many a lady and fella a good time and they've ALWAYS wanted an encore afterwards." He got an eye roll in response after that.

"What. Ever." The bell chose then to ring and Scott sat down in his seat next to her's.

He then leaned over before the teacher started to talk. "Alright, we'll talk later." He told her with a grin while she just scoffed at him.

Six and seventh periods saw the flirty Wolf who was already gaining quite the reputation as being one Hell of a flirt having a rather enjoyable chat with a Japanese-Korean girl by the name of Kira Argent-Yukimura. The young man couldn't deny he found her to be captivating with her quirky nature and ramblings. The fact he made her blush a few times was a huge bonus too! And after seventh period was over with, Scott willingly followed the dark haired beauty out to a field where it seemed quite a few other kids were practicing with a bunch of sticks. "What the Hell is this?!" Wondered Scott and Kira simply shrugged as she hadn't a clue since all she knew is that her sister had sent her a text saying to come out here since its where she was going to be.

Spotting her sister, she called out and gave a wave and soon met up with her and apparent new found friend in Lydia Martin. Who quickly groaned when she saw Scott with the girl! "Oh, its you."

"Oh yes, its all me baby." Replied the boy with a lecherous grin.

Not bothering to give the annoyance anymore of her time, she turned her attention to the girl who had brought the Annoying One with her. "And you are?"

"My sister, Kira." Quickly informed Allison as she wasn't liking the way her new friend was acting towards her sister.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kira and nice outfit by the way." As hey, it clearly seemed to work for her so why not give a somewhat truthful compliment?

"And I'm Scott Delwado, finest male specimen in all the land." Came Scott's voice with a wiggle of his eyebrows and causing Kira to giggle a little, Allison to look at him strangely, and for Lydia to shake her head at the boy.

Scott's attention was soon focused on the practicing going on and it would be Lydia who would inform him of what was happening. "Huh… Sounds neat."

"Think Coach would let me try out?"

"Considering you've never even heard of Lacrosse until now I don't think your chances would be all that great." Challenged the girl condescendingly.

Scott only grinned at her as the poor girl had no idea he was all too willing to accept any challenges that came his way! As how else did he win 2,000 bucks in a high stakes poker game with the Calaveras once? Something that had put him on Araya Calavera's s**t list ever since! Well, that and the fact he killed fifteen of her men afterwards anyway. Getting up close to her right ear before she or anyone else could blink, Scott breathed into it and spoke aloud. "Baby… Consider that challenge accepted."

He walked off after that leaving the Redhead staring in surprise and trying to repress the tingly shudder his close breath had caused her. "Well, that just happened." Joked Kira and making Allison giggle a little.

Lydia looked at the two and glared hotly at them. "That did absolutely NOTHING for me." Declared the girl vehemently and causing for a new round of giggles for both girls as they weren't quite willing to believe that while Jackson could be seen glaring heatedly over what he'd just seen!

Coach Bobby Finstock soon found himself interrupted by someone who's name he had no clue of when he was trying to talk Harley out of trying out for Lacrosse and failing so far. "What do you want!?" Snapped the man annoyedly.

"Oh God, I don't wanna know!" Moaned Harley as Scott came up to them.

"I wanna try out for this Lacrosse thing Coach."

Finstock eyed him skeptically at first. "Have you ever even played Lacrosse before?"

"Nope, but now sounds like as good a time as any."

Sighing in annoyance, Finstock waved his hands. "Alright, fine, whatever. Go grab some of that extra gear on the bench and then join the others. But know this you two, I will NOT be responsible for whatever happens to the two of you so I expect you both to watch one another's backs. Am I clear?"

"Yes Coach!" Spoke up Harley quickly while being extremely happy she got her chance!

"Ooh, I'm definitely gonna do that so no worries boss!" Replied Scott with a wink to Harley who just shook her head.

The two quickly hurried off to do as told and ended up putting on a rather impressive performance that had Stiles, Kira, and Allison cheering excitedly for the two. Jackson would not be happy about it considering what the jerk off had been trying with his girl and Lydia realized she was gonna have to re-examine her views of the Annoying One along with this girl who was allowed to try out. Both of whom Coach ended up quickly claiming they had spots on the team even if it was on the bench for the time being until he decided otherwise. Which was just fine with the two as they were more than willing to put in the effort to make him change his mind! A little while later after washing up and chatting a bit with Kira, making her blush a few more times, implying a few things where Allison was concerned, and even further getting on Lydia Martin's nerves saw Scott head on home with a pleased smile on his lips for a damn good first day of school. He'd be greeted by Kali who would happily hug her boy once he was inside. "Hey Ma! Your boy is on the Lacrosse team!"

"Well… I'm benched but still on it!"

"And however did you manage that I wonder?" Questioned the woman curiously while hoping she wasn't gonna have to make any apologies!

"With my usual charm and grace Ma, with my usual charm and grace. That and the Martin girl pretty much challenged me to it."

Ah yes, her boy never could pass up a challenge… Something she wasn't quite sure of where he'd learned it from! "Oh, and this brand new Beta got on the bench with me too. Not that she knows what she is anyways."

"Interesting, could be something for your grandfather to look into. Maybe have you focus on it as well."

Scott shrugged his shoulders as he didn't really care either way even if the girl honestly did remind him a little of his old long lost friend Cheryl... "I'm down for whatever Ma."

"That's my boy." Chuckled the woman as she kissed him on the cheek.

He then grinned as he remembered the fact his darling mother had been on a date last night as she focused on some paper work. "By the way, how'd that date of yours go? And please, don't give me ALL the details." He told her with a shudder as hearing about his mother's sexual adventures was not something he wanted to know of as even he had a limit!

Kali gained a soft smile on her lips as she stopped her work and it genuinely surprised Scott as usually he only saw that look in his direction! "It went… I think it went really well and there could be something there." But she could detect the faintest scent of sadness from her date and it made her damned curious the entire time even if she wasn't wanting to be.

Pleased to hear that, Scott quickly hugged his mother and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm happy to hear that Ma, I really am. But if they ever hurt you I won't hesitate to hurt them."

"Aww, sweetheart, you're so sweet!"

Rolling his eyes at her, he gave his mom another peck on the cheek before heading to his room to get started on the horrible thing called homework. Just as he was doing so, the twins showed up and neither were all that happy! "Where is he!?" Growled Aiden.

"Its payback time." Threatened Ethan with a growl of his own.

Kali cocked an eyebrow at her two boys and had what was coined 'A Scott Feeling' well up inside her. "Let me guess, he did something that was unbearably annoying?"

"YES!" Shouted out Ethan with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Little turd hid our spark plugs around the school next to what I'm sure was his own crap!" Grumbled out Aiden as he crossed his arms.

A sigh escaped their den mother as of course her boy would do something like this! Though whether it was cause he was bored and wanted to cause a little mayhem or because he was looking to get back at the two for something that was said or done she didn't know yet. "He's in his room. Just… Try not to break too much alright?"

"TRAITOR!" Came Scott's voice from his room as the two boys grinned maliciously and headed that way.

Sounds of fighting could soon be heard from the bedroom and Kali just shook her head in slight amusement as she went back to focusing on a recipe for tea she'd learned from Talia once upon a time. Several days would pass until Friday arrived for everyone, Scott would even have more than one encounter with Jackson who was rather convinced he and Harley were on some Juice to have the kind of ability they did to pull off some impressive moves on the field since they were complete amateurs when it came to Lacrosse and the kid would always walk away highly annoyed much to a grinning Scott's pleasure. Mr. Harris quickly became one of the young Alpha's least most favorite teachers of the school and more than once he had to bite down on the urge to kill the man right in front of everyone. Stiles, or Baldie as Scott liked to call him in his head, shared his sentiment of wanting to see the guy get knocked down a peg or two and had to even admit he found Scott to be familiar somehow. Something the young Alpha admitted to feeling the same way about him until both decided to shrug it off as just one of those odd things of life. Lydia had even officially dubbed Scott as 'The Annoying One' due to all his flirting and barely there boundaries when around her.

The fact he even pulled Kira into a horrible dance attempt when she dubbed him that in the hallways only added on to the girl's ire as she quickly walked away while shaking her head. Other girls and even some boys like Danny also captured Scott's attention as well and Danny wasn't sure if he should be flattered or creeped out as Hell by the guy. Harley and Stiles as the pervy Alpha would come to know the guy as worked at an Animal Clinic headed by the man he knew to be the Hale Pack Emissary and also the not so secret lover of Talia Hale. Why the two kept it a secret when it was the worst kept one was beyond the boy however. Harley would also be kept a close eye on by Scott as he knew the Full Moon was coming and it was also clear as day that the newbie Beta and the daughter of a Hunter were interested in one another. Even having made jokes about threesomes with him much to their combined ire and getting slapped hard in the arm for it multiple times. Lydia's upcoming Friday night party was also a rather hot topic amongst his fellow students and the young man was even a little surprised when Kira asked him if he wanted to go with her.

Unfortunately for him he had to turn her down much to his and her's immense dislike! Something he gave Deucalion an earful over too since he'd rather be spending time with a cute girl like her then having some boring ass meeting with the Hales! "Ahh, lovely to be in the same room with you once more Talia." Commented Deucalion with a smile once everyone was situated in the living room of the Hale home later that Friday night.

Though it was apparent that Derek wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I'm not quite so sure I can return the sentiment old friend." Replied Talia with her arms crossed.

"Ahh… Such a pity."

"Yeah, a real drag." Muttered Scott sullenly.

Off to Talia's left a scoff was heard from the brunette haired girl known as Cora, one of Talia's youngest. "What? Disappointed you're not out ripping off the limbs of babies and screwing poisonous snakes?"

"No, disappointed I'm not out showin' you a good time baby." Snickers from the twins were heard after that and he just smiled cockily.

Cora sneered at him with a growl, one that had Laura adding her own as well. "I wouldn't let you near me with a 40 inch pole you piece of trash."

"Ooh, she called me trash. Whatever will I do?"

Growling again, Cora took a step forward when Talia spoke up. "ENOUGH!"

"Talia is right, behave yourself young man." Ordered Deucalion sternly.

"Yeah, yeah whatev-OW!"

"Can't take you anywhere." Grumbled Kali after slapping her boy upside the head for his lack of respect and earning a few snickers from the twins, Cora, and Laura in the process for it.

Deaton stepped forward from his spot with the intention to get things back on track. "Now if we've all had our fun, I believe we can get on with the reason for why we are here?"

"Before we do so Alan, where is young Derek? I would have thought him to be here for such an important meeting between our two Packs." Wondered Deucalion curiously as he searched out the scent of Derek.

"Out keeping an eye on a new Beta." Provided Talia and making her old friend nod in understanding.

"Ah yes, Scott informed me of that situation. And still no clue on who the one responsible is?"

"No, which is annoying enough as this is my territory and some unknown running around does not sit well with me."

Deucalion chuckled over that as he knew just how seriously his old friend took the duty of protecting the town of Beacon Hills. "Probably just want to add whoever the Rogue Alpha is to your Pack." Muttered Cora in distaste.

"Perhaps I do young lady, perhaps I do. Or I can always recruit the Harlowe girl to my cause instead if the Rogue Alpha proves to be too much of a troublesome matter."

He got a sneer in response and Talia cleared her throat. "Aside from that matter, there is the matter of whether or not you intend to start trouble with me while you are here Deucalion."

"Oh what are you gonna do about it Hale? All you ever do is preach peace and all that crap while makin' sure this place is safe for the weak." Spat out Ennis with a sneer.

Fixing the bald Alpha with a steely gaze that he met head on, Talia began to address him. "Should an attack be made on us, I will ensure you are all wiped out by either my own hand, help from fellow Packs, or by bringing in the Argents as I know they are in the area for who knows how long. Though I truly hope it does not come to that as I remember who you all once were and still hope that those parts of you can be brought back." Every member of the Alpha Pack could hear the seriousness in her voice and knew her threat was no bluff.

"Sorry Tal, but that's not gonna happen." Replied Kali as the only real goodness left in her was on account of Scott and the twins.

A sigh escaped the older woman. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But either way I will hope."

"You have my solemn word old friend that myself or my fellow Pack members will not attack any of you in your Pack. As why cause trouble when there doesn't need to be any?" Informed Deucalion as he idly played with his cane.

Though he wouldn't hesitate to attack if it came down to it. Frowning to herself as Talia wasn't sure she should be able to believe her old friend as by now it was well known the kind of path he and his Pack had caused over the years. But another part of her that knew the kind of man he was once did want to trust her. "Very well, I will hold you to your word."

Nodding in satisfaction that she hadn't requested more, he was about to speak up when a faint roar could be heard, causing everyone to look in the direction it had come from. "Heh, guess Harl's completed her first full shift." Scott said with a chuckle.

"Why not go see how that's going to turn out my boy?" Suggested Deucalion though in reality it was an order.

"Hell yeah, beats bein' here with you guys!" Crowed the boy and was soon gone before more could be said.

Deucalion chuckled while Kali rolled her eyes fondly at her son while the twins and Ennis grinned in amusement. "Ahh, such energy the young man has. Makes even me tired on occasion."

As the Alpha of Alphas attempted to joke and get no laughter in return, Scott quickly made his way through the woods on foot and by the time he got to where he needed to be, he soon found Harley and her arm stuck to a tree courtesy of an arrow. "Take her." Came the voice of one Chris Argent and the young Alpha decided to step in as he could detect the smell of another Were besides himself and Harley.

_Must be Derek._

He got himself a free show as he watched the Hale send Argent's two men flying away before pulling the arrow out of Harley's arm and hauling ass with her. Chuckling to himself, Scott came out of hiding and stepped towards Chris. "Boy, you really screwed the pooch tonight didn't ya Argent? Or is it Yukimura? Or whatever as its hard to keep track sometimes."

Chris tensed as the young man came up to him. "And who the Hell are you? Someone trying to protect one of his own?"

"Who? Me? Nah! That's the Hales doin' that even if the Beta's not actually theirs. Which… No one knows who she actually got Bit by."

That made Chris frown as the implications hit him. "So you're saying there's an unknown Alpha in the area?"

"Pretty much Old Sexy." Responded the young with a grin.

"As for who I am? Well… That would be tellin' but let's just say I'm with a Pack of Alphas who decided that I needed some stability in my life."

Scott had to laugh when he found the man's crossbow aimed at him. "Whoa now! I'm not gonna do anything to ya! I mean with a body like that it would be an absoooolute crime to hurt it badly!" Oh yeah, that definitely made the man want to trust the kid!

Several seconds went by and Scott let out a sigh as the man was still aiming the crossbow at him. "Alright, look, I promise I'm not gonna kill you or anybody else alright? Me and my family are just here for awhile as we just wanted to take a break from all the travelin'. And so long as you and yours leave us alone we'll leave you alone. Sound good?"

Chris regarded the young and highly dangerous Alpha as he had a feeling about just who exactly he was and it made him nervous as he matched the descriptions he'd heard of over the years. "Fine, but you and yours do anything out of line and we will be putting Wolfsbane bullets in you faster then you can blink."

"Heh, get in line cause Old Lady Hale will be after us first."

The two stared at one another intensely for another minute before Scott broke it. "Anyways, you have fun now." And walked off, leaving the man on his own in the woods with his men still knocked out.

Course Scott couldn't help but shake his head over Derek's words to Harley as he went on his way. "'We're family now'… Riiight. Think the Old Lady needs to work with her baby boy on his sales pitches."

Monday soon came and Scott had quite the challenge on his hands in getting Kira to look his way without her turning into a blushing beacon after some of the more interesting texts he'd sent her over the weekend. A vision known as Sydney had even slapped him for some of the texts he'd sent her much to Lydia's immense pleasure! Sydney would even tell him she regretted giving him her number and made a frustrated noise when he asked her if it was still okay to text and call as she walked away and making him grin widely. And once the end of the school day had arrived and it was time for Lacrosse, Scott followed Harley to where he knew the girl would be in anticipation of meeting up with Allison since rumor had it the two hadn't even so much as talked the whole day. Which seriously made him wanna roll his eyes! He got interrupted from his peeping when Kira accidentally ran into him.

"Damn, I always knew I was hot enough to blind someone!" Joke the teenager and making her blush in the process.

"S-sorry! Just was in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going!"

Scott chuckled as he helped her with her books as they stood back up. "Nothin' to worry about babe, nothin' to worry about at all as it happens to the best of us."

"Something tells me you're the exception."

"Heh, you'd be surprised."

Kira would have said more until she noticed her dad had arrived. "Oh! There's my dad, well, not actually my dad as he's more like my step-dad but its just easier to call him dad. You know?"

Chuckling at the girl and her cute ability to ramble, he gave a nod. "Oh yeah, definitely. I'm adopted myself." Kira winced after learning of that.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Said the girl apologetically and hoping she hadn't just seriously offended him!

"Whoa, hey, its okay cutie! You didn't know!" Placated the Alpha as he squeezed her shoulders gently with a re-assuring smile.

A smile Kira found rather cute and couldn't help but get lost in the boy's eyes as they stared at one another. Their moment much to their dislike was broken however when Allison called out to them. Making for the two to break contact and look around a bit awkwardly. "Right, umm… Talk later?"

"You know it babe." Smiling at him, the girl took off for her ride home.

Scott however noticed the small glare he got his way from Chris and just waved cheekily as he walked up to Harley. "Soooo, guess you two made up?"

The two watched as the red Suburban drove off with two of their favorite people on board. Well, three perhaps since Scott wouldn't mind a little one on one fun time with the dad! Or with him and the two girls for that matter since it wouldn't exactly be the first time he'd had someone cross a boundary like that! "Yeah, we did." Harley responded happily with a smile on her lips that made Scott chuckle.

"Good on ya babe, now I believe we got practice to get too."

Hearing the word 'practice' snapped the new Beta out of her little dream world with a muttered 'That's right' and the two were soon on their way and Scott couldn't help but wonder how Harley was gonna do today since he had a feeling she hadn't done much just yet when it came to control. _Meh, cross that bridge when it comes down to it._

* * *

**Author's Notes: And this concludes the first chapter of 'Altered Life!' Hope you all enjoyed! And fear not folks on a long waiting time as I've already gotten at least 8 more chapters already written so you can all expect the second chapter in a day or so!**


	2. A Chance At First Line

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here and many thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

* * *

Practice as it turned out would see Jackson Whittemore end up going to the hospital after Harley had rammed into him while fueled on taunts from Coach to be better and even leading to the African American girl attempting to attack her best friend Stiles Stilinski in the locker room after getting her in there when she started to experience a Shift. Once she experienced the lovely effects of a fire extinguisher and came back to her senses while breathing heavily, Harley began to panic a little when she remembered the fact the girl she's interested in has a father who hunts people like her. "Well, he didn't recognize you that night right?"

"I… N-no, I don't… I don't think so."

"You think she knows about him?" Harley couldn't help but look at Stiles in horror over that idea.

"Oh God, I don't know! I, I hope not! This is gonna kill me man!"

Stiles made an attempt to try and calm his best friend down. "Alright, let's try not to think about that okay? I mean she gave you another chance right? I mean if she knew you're a Werewolf and all she wouldn't do that right? Or maybe she would, who knows." Course the bald kid hoped the girl wasn't giving his friend another chance as a means to trick her and kill her later.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Harley thought over how happy she'd been when Allison had given her a chance. One that felt honestly genuine and it thankfully made her calm down even more so. "Thanks Stiles." She told him with a grateful smile.

"Anytime man, anytime."

They remained like they were for several minutes until Scott showed up to tell them that Coach said to get their asses back out there. "Right, we're comin' dude." Called out Stiles and with a sigh, Harley got up and followed the two boys back out to the field.

Later that night would see Harley crashing out early after getting home from work in boy shorts and a sports bra, never realizing her parents had chosen to check in on her before her dad went to work for the night and her mother got back to the fun filled task of writing out her latest novel. One that was even requiring a bit of traveling too for that matter. A sense of urgency however soon woke the girl up and she barely had time to register one Derek Hale standing above her until he roughly grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. "I saw you on the field." Hissed the man while the girl tried her hardest not to panic and get her mom involved and possibly hurt.

"Wha- What are you talking about!?"

"You shifted in front of them! Do you have any idea how BAD it would be if they found out what you, no… What WE are? It wouldn't be just the hunters like the Argents after us but everybody else too."

Harley closed her eyes as she fought back tears from all the fear she was feeling in that moment. "But nobody saw anything I swear!"

"All it takes is one time, one time for a slip up to happen and then everyone will know. But we won't have to worry about that after tonight now will we?"

"Wha- What d-do y-you mean?" Asked the frightened girl who then gasped when she felt his hold on the back of her neck tighten.

"What I mean is, you'll go to the Coach and tell him you're dropping out of Lacrosse. No Lacrosse, means no one ever finding out about what you are. Understand?"

Nothing was said at first by the girl and then she whimpered a little when he gave an extra squeeze to the back of her neck. "I said, am I understood?"

"Yes!" Cried out the girl as tears came out of her eyes.

"Good." And with that, Derek Hale was gone from her room through an open window.

Harley laid where she was, too frightened to move as she cried her eyes out over what the asshole had just done to her. The young girl would end up crying herself to sleep and the following morning wouldn't be the most pleasant one for the girl after she woke up and got ready. And when she learned of what happened with Jackson, the horrible feeling in her gut only worsened. Stiles tried to question why his best friend looked so downtrodden but she refused to answer but the answer would come when they met up with Allison, Kira, and Scott who was wearing a Futurama t-shirt with Bender's image on it in the front. The foursome would NOT be happy once they managed to get their friend to open up about what was bothering her once Harley and Allison ended their hug and the girl had asked what was up. Causing for the young Wolf to break down for the first time since the previous night as she explained things. "Seriously!? I'm gonna find that guy and kick his ass!" Threatened Stiles angrily.

"Get in line bro cause I'll be there first." Added Scott as Allison hugged her friend and potential girlfriend while Kira looked on in sadness.

The young Wolf girl felt grateful for her friends in that moment and when she reluctantly pulled away from Allison, she wiped away the tears and started to speak. "Thanks guys, I… I'll be fine. Its just a game right?" Tried the girl convincingly but failing to do so.

"Oh you're gonna be more than fine Harls and you know how that is? By NOT quitting."

Harley went to interrupt him but Scott kept on going. "Whatever his reasons for threatening you, screw em, alright? Show the ass why he's wrong about you and then he can think about it as much as he wants while stuck in a cell."

"YEAH!" Cheered Kira and causing everyone to look her way, something that caused her to start blushing from all the attention.

Stiles started to grin while Allison gave the shaggy haired boy a grateful look for his words to her friend and possible girlfriend. The young She-Wolf started to think over what had just been said and the more she thought about it, the more what had just been said appealed greatly to her. As really, if Hale was so damned concerned about her slipping up in front of people he'd be teaching her all he knows! Looking towards Scott as a steely resolve formed on her face that made the boy start to grin proudly as he knew then and there he'd gotten through to her. "Yeah… You know what? You're right! Screw that ass! I'll show him and then I'll make him get on his knees and apologize to my fine black ass!"

Cheers erupted after that and the happy group of five headed on inside the school for a fun filled Tuesday of education. The rest of the school day would pass by without too much happening thankfully, well aside from Lydia confronting Harley over the little rumor she'd heard about the girl possibly quitting during their seventh period of class anyway. Snorting to herself as she worked on her math problem, Harley slightly turned her head to look in the Redhead's direction that her best friend was so obsessed with. "Yeah, that's nothin' but a rumor."

"And the little moment of tears I also heard about? Because my boyfriend can't afford to deal with little cry babies on _HIS_ team."

In that moment, the young Beta Wolf wanted nothing more than to slap the ever loving Hell out of the Redhead but didn't as that would be pretty much giving Derek Hale's ass a win and she wasn't about to have that garbage. "That was just a moment before clarity hit me so you and your little boyfriend don't have to worry about nothin'."

Letting out a 'hmming' noise as she finished her math problem, Lydia set down the chalk piece and addressed Harley one last time. "Good, as I have no desire to date the Captain of a _losing_ Lacrosse team because its members can't hold it together." And with that, she walked away while Harley just silently mocked her as she worked to finish off her math problem.

A slightly tense situation would occur between Harley and Allison after class in the hallways when the lovely girl would show up with her coat from the party, making for the young Beta to be rather paranoid and causing Allison to be weirded out yet understanding considering the events from earlier that day. "Look, just try not to worry about it okay?" Tried the black haired girl as she placed a hand on Harley's arm.

Letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down, she opened them up seconds later and looked at the vision of beauty in front of her. "Yeah, okay, I'll try not too."

She was rewarded with a smile that she wouldn't have minded being aimed at her anytime. "Sorry for makin' things so awkward." Harley told her apologetically.

Patting her arm, Allison waved it off with another smile. "Its understandable but remember, he's not worth your time thinking about."

"You got that right."

Chuckles were shared between the two. "Text you later?" Asked Allison softly.

"Definitely." Came the repy with a happy smile and it was returned in kind.

Harley watched as Allison left with that smile still on her lips until the expression turned into an angry frown. "Time I had a word with that asshole."

And so she would when she got out of the building and located where he stayed, only to find out he wasn't at his Loft and figured he must be at his family's place. When she got there, she saw the object of her search with two teenagers but it wasn't about to deter her from what she intended on doing. "Hey! You stay the Hell away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Yelled out Harley.

She watched as the two teenagers went inside the house after some words from Derek and then before she could so much as blink he was right in front of her. "Yeah? What if she does? Huh?" Challenged the older Wolf but Harley held her ground.

"You don't seem to get it Harley, I'm only looking out for you cause its not like your little buddy Stiles can just Google actual facts about Werewolves. Think about it, seriously think about it for a minute. All that aggression out there on the field? You could end up shifting and your mother, your father, and everybody else will see it. And then everything will fall apart."

Harley just shook her head in denial over that. "I won't change! And if you're so damned worried, why not train me!? Huh!? Actually considerin' what your ass did last night I'd be better off on my own. But one way or another, I'm gonna prove you wrong when the time comes. Whether its with training or in an actual game."

Derek just scoffed at her before walking away, and as she stared at his back, she caught the faint scent of blood. Causing her to turn her head to the left out towards the trees and frown at them as the faint scent of blood continued to invade her nose. Her eyes then widened as she realized then and there that either the Hales or just Derek on his own had buried the body she and Stiles had been looking for the night she got Bitten! But first… First she was gonna need absolute proof and then if they got it, she would nail the son of a bitch damned good! Hurrying to her rust bucket of a car, she couldn't help but grin in anticipation of the very hopeful arrest of the threatening asshole. Now what neither she or Derek had known is that Talia Hale had been observing the scene from her bedroom window from the second floor of their home with a frown on her face. As it was clear to the woman that things were not going to be easy sailing for the girl and it seems however her son had been handling things with her wasn't working out for the best. "Seems a word may have to be had with him about how he's handling things."

Later that night would see Harley, Stiles, and an all too willing Scott come out to the property and head into the woods as quietly as possible to avoid being detected to start digging up a possible body. An earlier trip to the morgue at the hospital where her dad and Aunt Mel worked at helped the newbie Wolf determine if the lone arm's scent matched the one she had smelled near the Hale property. "Ahh… Nothin' like a little vandalism on someone else's property." Remarked Scott in amusement.

Though he was slightly tense as he could detect a faint trace of Wolfsbane in the area and he realized that a Hale must have put it there to deter any critters from trying to get to the body buried in the ground and running off with it before it could be buried properly. Stiles gave him a look as they made their way to the mound of dirt between two trees. "Somethin' tells me you've got some experience there."

Grinning, the Alpha could only nod. "Back in 'Nam durin' the war bro. Did it all the time just to make ol' Charlie pissed off with us."

"What!? You weren't even alive during the Vietnam War!"

"My name is Connor MacLeod and I can not die."

Stiles just snorted in amusement while Harley rolled her eyes. "If you two are done can we get on with this? I'm actually just realizing how disturbing this is."

"You bet gorgeous! After that we can find a lake and wash off in." Responded Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Not bothering to respond to that, Harley started to dig and the boys soon followed suit. Occasionally their work would be filled with remarks from Scott that were often a mix of amusing and perverted. He'd even find amusement in Stiles' plan if they were found out. "Reminds me of the times I got caught with not so single girls."

"The fact you say that so casually bothers me greatly." Deadpanned Harley and making the two boys crack up.

The trio eventually found what they were looking for, leading to them finding a wide ring of some sort of plant as well that Scott had to resist reacting too lest he be found out and acted as if he had no idea of what it was after Stiles had identified it. "Guys… I think we've got all the proof we need." Voiced Harley in a pleased tone.

She got nods of agreement and Scott left an anonymous tip with the Sheriff's Department about the body being found. Stiles would even stash the weird plant in the jeep without either of the other two realizing it and when morning came they watched as the cops collected the body with Derek already being in the back of a Police Cruiser after having been picked up at his Loft. Stiles got bold and climbed in the front while Harley and Scott just winced over the idiotic stunt. And it wasn't long until the bald headed kid got hauled out of the Cruiser by his own father. Talia Hale and other Hale family members were also highly displeased with the recent turn of events over one of their own being falsely accused of murder and burying the body. And Harley could swear the older woman was even staring right at her and it made her shiver a little. A mild confrontation would occur later that day at school between Harley and Derek's younger sister Cora but the new Wolf wasn't about to back down from it.

"Damn, nothin' says 'your ass is mine' like an intense stare off." Said Scott with a laugh as Cora walked away.

Harley let out a breath now that things were a little calmer. "I'll say. Girl all G.I. Jane on me."

"I'd let her order me around anytime." Responded Scott with a lecherous grin that made the girl shake her head in exasperation.

"Why the Hell do I hang around you for?"

"Cause I make life interesting."

Snorting over that as she wasn't quite sure she would agree with him on that, any further responses were cut off when Finstock called them over to his office. Making for the two to look at one another in curiousity before Scott shrugged his shoulders and the two went to see what he wanted. Once inside and situated, the good Coach got to business. "Right, so. I've been watchin' the two of you practice real closely and despite your relative newness to the game I can clearly see you two have potential."

That surprised the two to hear and made a certain Harley rather pleased with the compliment. "My Ma always said I had plenty of potential. Though I'm not so sure what I use it for is what she had in mind." Spoke up Scott seconds later with another lecherous grin on his face.

Not wanting to think on that very much, Finstock continued on. "With that in mind, I've decided to place you two on the Front Line in tomorrow night's game. If you both do well, you get to stay permanently. If you don't, well you get to be on the bench again."

Two sets of eyes widened in surprise as neither of the two had been expecting that at all! "Fuck yeah bitches! I'm gon' get me even more booty now!"

He started to do a little dance, leaving the other two to watch him and even causing Harley to face palm herself over the boy's antics. Giving an apologetic glance to her teacher and Coach as the man looked at the dancing teenager weirdly, she started to speak. "Thank you so much Coach Finstock! I promise you WON'T regret this!"

"I'll hold you to that Harlowe." Nodding in agreement, the girl proceeded to drag a still dancing Scott away.

Making for quite a few to look on in amusement as he even started to swing his ass around while Harley shook her head in embarrassment. From inside his office, Finstock just shook his head over the antics. "Teenagers."

Thursday night soon came and excitement was in the air as the first Lacrosse game of the year finally arrived. The entire Alpha Pack would show up to support their fellow Alpha and through some means of the universe would see the Pack sitting right next to the Argent-Yukimura family. Leading to Chris and Noshiko feeling a little tense over it as well. Deucalion giving off a smile in their direction, along with Ennis' smirk didn't help matters any either but they decided to do their best to ignore the two Wolves. Both of Harley's parents were also in attendance for the big game as well and it made the girl more nervous then what she already was as she and the others stood out in the field, ready for the game to begin. "Hey, shake off the nerves my African Goddess cause you and me? We're gonna kick ass and take names. Maybe even a few phone numbers."

Harley smiled in appreciation at her fellow Front Liner. "Right, I'm good. I'm real, real… Real good."

"That's my girl!"

The game soon got its start but as time went on, it was quickly made clear that a certain Captain of theirs wasn't about to be all sportsman like and tried to keep the new Front Liner duo from getting the ball. It also didn't help that Lydia was throwing up her 'We Luv U Jackson' sign that she had Allison hold up with her. Angering Harley and causing her to shift more and more while Scott heavily considered cutting loose and slashing a few throats for their dumbassery. Eventually, Harley had enough and after a little shoulder jumping caught the ball and soon made a goal much to everyone's complete happiness. Her and Scott soon started to dominate the field much to the clear annoyance of Jackson and the two even showed what it meant to be team mates as they passed the ball to one another and to team mates. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Yelled out an excited Finstock.

Who was definitely quite happy with having brought the two on to the Front Line and he wasn't about to second string bench them now! Harley made the final goal after Scott passed the ball to her and the crowd went wild. Making them completely miss what was going on with the girl who made the final goal, something even Scott had failed to pay attention too as he started to celebrate with everyone else. "We the best bitches!" Crowed the boy and soon found himself engulfed in a hug by a rather pleased Kali.

As it wasn't often she saw her boy so happy about something so… Ordinary. Ennis even roughly patted his boy on the back while Deucalion merely nodded in approval. Scott even soon found himself up in the air on the shoulders of the Twins, making for Kira to laugh over the sight of it while Allison was off looking for Harley. Something that was proving to be a little scary all things considered for the young girl. "Rebecca? Are you here? Rebecca?" Called out the girl nervously.

Something drew her to the shower stalls and she soon found the object of her search. Though whatever reason Harley was facing the wall with her arms pressed it against it was beyond her. Reaching out tentatively, Allison placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and quickly making her spin around. "Hey! Are you okay!?" Asked the black haired girl in concern.

Looking at in her slight surprise, Harley shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "Umm… Yeah, totally okay. I just got kinda lightheaded out there."

Smiling at her while feeling even more relieved, Allison continued on. "With all the adrenaline out there I'm not surprised but I have to say you were really amazing."

Hearing that made the newbie Wolf beam happily. "Sorry for worryin' you."

"Its okay, I can handle a little worry."

"If you don't mind me saying, you also kinda make me nervous."

"I do?"

A nod was her initial answer. "I've always liked both boys and girls but you're the first girl I've ever actually gone for. And I just really wanna ensure I get that second chance with you."

Stepping up into the girl's personal space. "You already have it… I'm just waiting on you to take it."

Eyes widening in surprise as she hadn't expected that. "Yeah? Guess maybe I should learn to take more chances." And to Hell with what anyone thought!

Stepping back, Allison told her that maybe she should and feeling bold, the newbie Wolf stepped forward and got up close and personal with the other girl. The two touched noses before meeting one another in a sweet kiss that seemed to promise so much. Before long, they broke apart with pleased smiles on their faces, happy with how that had gone. "I should probably get back to my family."

Nodding, the girl watched on as the girl she was finding herself falling for left. Who even occasionally looked back at her as she walked out, along with a greeting towards Stiles. "I kissed her."

"Heh, yeah, I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. Pretty damn great huh?"

Smiling happily, Harley went on to talk about how she'd managed to somehow control her new found abilities and felt positive about how things may just not be that bad after all. Unfortunately the great feeling soon died after she was informed that Derek had been released after it was revealed he had nothing to do with killing the person who'd been buried near his family home. Even further learning that the person who had died was a small time actor and an old friend of Derek's. And that he'd been keeping the body near by without anyone noticing as he struggled on what he should do next. "Aww great…" Moaned the girl as Stiles just nodded.

Harley could only hope that Derek or the other Hales wouldn't want to get back at her in a violent way after getting him arrested and accused of murder.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, here's to hoping not!**


	3. Mentalities and Seductions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on! Warnings: Adult/Teen Sex scene and offensive language will be seen in this chapter. Apologies in advance for the offensive language.**

* * *

Friday's day of school came and went after the big game and Jackson had made it a point to cold shoulder both Harley and Scott the entire day. Not that it really bothered the two all that much considering the guy could be an asshole. Harley and Allison had been sickeningly cute together when around one another at school and Scott got a damn good laugh when he saw Lydia asking her boyfriend how come they never look like that, causing the kid to look rather horrified by the idea. The young Alpha and the newbie Wolf had even been dubbed as the 'Twin Tornadoes' for their teamwork in the field and Finstock had made it rather clear he expected to see more of that. Later that evening saw Scott feeling a little restless so he headed out in his Dodge Charger for awhile and perhaps get himself into some trouble if he can find some. And he highly doubted he wouldn't have trouble finding any either! As he drove, the young Alpha found himself stopping in a convenience store and one lone individual in particular caught his eye as it was none other then Natalie Martin herself! One half of the reason for the creation of the one known as Lydia Martin!

Pulling into a parking space, he got out and silently made his way to the smoking woman who radiated aggravation and hurt as she sat atop the hood of her car. "Hey there, everything okay?" Asked the teenager in fake concern.

"Huh? Oh, umm… Yes. Everything's just… Fine." Answered the woman in surprise as she never had heard the young man come up to her!

"If you're looking for Lydia I'm afraid she's not with me."

"Ah that's fine with me. Looks like you need some company anyway."

Natalie shook her head as she rather would be alone after that damned argument with her soon to be ex husband! Something that couldn't come fast enough in her view! "Not to be rude towards you, but after the night I've had I would rather just be alone."

"Something tells me that you being alone wouldn't do you much good and that instead having someone to talk with would be a much better idea."

Sighing in annoyance as the younger man got on the car and sat down next to her. "I'm not sure someone your age would even begin to understand."

"Hey, I've had plenty of experiences in the romance department." Sure, a Succubus being his first great love wasn't the most normal of things but it still counted as experience!

Deciding that since the night was already shot to Hell thanks to Thomas, the older Redhead began to rant to the insistent young man and by the end of it she felt a little less annoyed and grateful that this young man she didn't even know was so willing to listen to her troubles. _My daughter has some wonderful friends._ Pity she couldn't truly say the same for herself…

Her eyes closed as Scott put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting matter. Not realizing that he was actually taking away some of her pain as in his eyes, no woman should be having to feel so much pain cause of a douchebag. "Well Mrs. Martin, I hope you won't be having to deal with that asshole for very long." Of course he could kill the asshole but that would probably put trouble on the lovely vision besides him and he didn't want that to happen as it would be an absolute crime.

"Thank you sweetie, I truly appreciate that. By the way, what's your name as I have to tell my daughter she has a wonderful friend in you."

Scott had to resist the urge to break out laughing then and there as he knew full well the younger Martin found him to be nothing of the sort. "Scott, Scott Delwado ma'am."

"Mmm, call me Natalie."

"You got it… Natalie." This got him a satisified smile from the older woman and then an idea hit him. An idea so deliciously bold that it would yet again show just what a God he truly is when it came to sex.

"Soo… I have an idea."

Looking at her young confidant, she nudged him with her shoulder to get him to continue. "I think… You need to go out, have a little fun, find a guy or even a girl, and then take 'em to a hotel for a whole lot of fun to lose yourself in."

Hearing that caused the older woman to begin to laugh and Scott found he liked hearing it as it suited her so much better. "Oh you think so huh?"

"Totally gorgeous as why should you sit around being depressed cause of a guy who doesn't deserve you?" Responded Scott as he leaned in and in a bold move rubbed on her exposed knee.

Something that had her closing her eyes for a totally different reason. "Hmm… I think you might be on to something."

Smirking to himself while her eyes were still closed, he began to kiss on her neck and Natalie couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. "Oooh, you really, oh God… You really shouldn't be, mmm... Doing that."

"I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have done babe." Murmured the young man into her skin and his breath sent even more pleasant shivers down her spine.

"And I think… You could benefit from something like that." Natalie let out a gasp as his hand found its way underneath her dress and rubbed along her inner leg.

A part of the woman knew she shouldn't allow this to happen as he was a minor but what he was doing just felt so damned good. "How's about we find somewhere a little more… Private." Suggested the young man and despite herself, Natalie nodded in agreement.

Getting off the hood and causing the woman to feel slightly disappointed with the loss of contact, he helped her off the hood and the two quickly made their way to a hotel as both were very eager for what was about to happen. Once inside the room they were given, the two met in an intense kiss as their hands roamed around one another's clothed bodies. Something both soon felt was highly un-needed and quickly helped each other out of them. And when Natalie got her first look at Scott's nude form she couldn't help but lick her lips in appreciation as he was quite built in a way that Thomas couldn't ever hope to match. Scott likewise was liking what he was seeing from the older woman and thanks to his nose, he could tell just how turned on the woman was. Reaching out, she stroked his hardened shaft much to his pleasure until he found himself pushed back on to the bed. Looking up, he saw Natalie smiling until she wrapped her lips around his shaft and began to do some very pleasurable things much to his immense happiness.

He soon returned the favor however as he flipped her over and began to eat her out as she played with her hardened nipples and moaned from his rather apparent skilled mouth and fingers. And it wasn't long before his condom covered shaft was inside her and he was thrusting away in her warm wetness as her legs closed around him tightly and her nails dug into his back as she moaned loudly. The two continued with their sex romp long into the night as they tried a variety of positions on the bed and against other things in their room and it was in Natalie Martin's opinio, the best damned night of her life. Even if her partner was rather young but she wasn't going to let that bother her now or anytime soon. And as the first rays of light began to touch down on the town of Beacon Hills, the mother of Lydia Martin collapsed down on her young lover's chest in exhaustion. "Oh God that… That was wonderful." Breathed out the woman and it was something Scott couldn't help but agree with!

"I'm happy to have been able to satisfy you babe." And that was the damn truth!

"You did more than that."

"Oh?"

Nodding as she kissed on his crooked jawline, she began to speak once again after pausing in her actions. "You made me feel needed… Like I was the most wanted thing ever and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that."

Smiling to himself, Scott wrapped his arms around the older woman as she kissed on his crooked jawline again. "Then don't as you don't _ever_ have to thank me. I'm happy to have been able to make you feel that way and its all the thanks I need."

Natalie smiled gratefully at the young man and after a kiss between the two, they succumbed to their exhaustion. It wouldn't be until sometime later around noon and a shared shower when he followed her back to her home to make sure she got there safely and before he left, the two shared another kiss that included some mild groping. Natalie would stay where she was until he could no longer be seen in the distance and she would sway from side to side in pleasure as she made her way into her home as she recalled all that had happened with her young lover from the night before. And it would be something that the lovely Redheaded mother would fall asleep to with a smile on her face. As Natalie Martin drifted off into slumber, Scott drove on with a large smile on his face as that was perhaps the best damned night he'd had in some time! The buzzing of his phone however drew him from his pleasant thoughts of a sexy older woman and when he read the text, his large smile turned into a rather dark grin as he began to chuckle maliciously over what he'd just learned.

Hauling ass towards the way out of town, Scott drove on with a destination in mind. One that would take several hours due to it being a long ways from Beacon Hills but he didn't mind that one bit as where he was going was worth it! Up to eight hours would pass until he got to Big Bear Lake and once there he'd take to spying on a group of Bikers out in the nearby forest until night fell. Said Bikers were a chapter of a fairly large Biker club that Scott had a long beef with ever since the month before he turned 15 and had made it a point to wipe out every chapter he could find in whatever way he found them. As the club was a rather racist bunch that weren't afraid to do horrible things to women and it was long known that other Biker clubs wanted nothing to do with them. Once the sky had turned dark, Scott grinned in anticipation of what he was about to do and made his way into the Biker camp. "Hey there fellas, got a beer for me?"

"Get the Hell outta here Wetback!" Called out a rather fat Biker as he threw a can at the punk ass Mexican kid who had just shown up.

"Whoa! That's kinda rude don't you think!?

"Trust me you little shit, you ain't seen rude yet." Responded the same biker and making his friends laugh.

Scott put a fake look of hurt on his face as one of the groupies kicked him from behind and causing him to stumble cause of it and making for more laughter to happen. "Hey! That wasn't cool!" Complained the boy to the groupie.

"Do I look like I care? Just get your little brown ass outta here already!"

"Yeah, you're really stinkin' up the place!" Called out a friend of her's.

_No… That would be your nasty asses stinking up the place._

Putting his hands up defensively, Scott started to walk away while telling them he was getting out of there. One of the groupies however had decided to come towards him and threw beer in his face much to his immense displeasure! Making him stumble back a bit as the racist Bikers and their groupies laughed boisterously. "Good one Cindy!"

Wiping off the beer, Scott looked towards the group. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Aww, why's that little baby Wetback?" Asked the girl named Cindy spitefully.

"Cause… Now I'm gonna kill all of you bitch." Snarled Scott as his eyes turned red, fangs and claws came forth, and his hair went wild.

"What the fuck!?" Cried out Cindy in fear as she and others backed away from the freak!

With a loud roar, Scott charged at the girl who had no chance whatsoever against him and was soon dead thanks to her neck being snapped. "Ahh.. I do _SO_ love the sounds of a broken neck."

"HE KILLED CINDY!" Screeched a horrified groupie and earning herself the freak's attention with a rather creepy smile.

"And now… I'm gonna kill you!"

A yell from his left came after that and he found himself being attacked by one of the Bikers. Knives, teeth, sharp nails, chains, and guns were all introduced as the Bikers and even the groupies aside from the groupie who had long been best friends with Cindy as she hid herself from the carnage in the hopes it would save her. A certain fat Biker tried his best to beat the ever loving Hell out of the freak Wetback but all the freak would do was grin at him. Something that infuriated the fat man a great deal and as he charged at him, Scott ducked and with a swipe of the claws against the man's stomach dug in deep. Causing the fat man to stop soon afterwards and turn around. And it wasn't long before his innards began to fall out as others looked on in growing horror as he soon fell to the ground on his insides and very much dead. Those remaining soon found themselves torn apart despite their best efforts to kill the freaky bastard.

Once things went silent along with the happy sounding humming from Scott that he had started to do seconds into the slaughter, the horrifed groupie tentatively came out from her hiding spot and threw up at the carnage in front of her and hoped like Hell the little freak who had done this was gone now! "Psst..." Her eyes widened and slowly, the girl turned around in fear and couldn't help but whimper at the sight of the rather bloody kid who had just killed the very people she'd been hanging with.

Stepping up to her with a smile on his face as his eyes glowed red, the girl backed away but found herself tripping over a dead body and fell to the ground with a low pained moan. "Aww, you really wanna run from me sweetheart?" Asked the boy as he started to creepily hum.

"Get… Get away from me you freak!" Screamed out the terrified groupie.

Chuckling darkly, Scott grabbed her by the leg and dragged her underneath his spread legs. "Nah… As I did tell ya I was gonna kill ya. And I'd hate to make myself into a liar." Well… With this anyway!

Raising his clawed hand up, the girl screamed as it came down until she knew no more. Standing up to his full height, the young murderous Alpha gave off a contented sigh as he looked around at the carnage. "Five down, six more to go." Muttered the teen to himself as he started to walk out of the camp while whistling in an upbeat manner.

Hours later would see the teenager making his grand return to the hotel suite and telling those who asked along the way that he had dried fake blood on him thanks to a movie part he had. Which thankfully worked in his favor. Once inside it would be Ethan who was eating a bowl of cereal who would look his way. "What the!? Why do you smell like death!?"

"Well brother mine, I smell like death cause I killed a group of Bikers last night. Oh, and that's not all I did last night either." Responded Scott with a huge grin.

Ethan gaped at him in shock. "What the Hell else did you do besides killing a bunch of Bikers!?"

Granted, there was about only one group of Bikers his little brother absolutely loved to go after so he wasn't all that surprised by it but he coudln't help but wonder what the Hell else the kid did! "I got quite… Familiar with one Natalie Martin." Informed Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk on his lips.

"Oh bullshit." Replied Ethan with a disbelieving scoff.

"Hey, its all true. And I'll be quite happy to share ALL the details after I've gotten some sleep."

He got a shake of the head from his brother as he made his way to the bathroom for a nice long shower and a good amount of sleep. Course he'd later get yelled at by Kali for being out all night and not bothering to let her know anything while the twins looked in amusement until she glared at them. Effectively shutting them up and making Scott point and laugh at them, which only served to get him another round of yelling! The twins would naturally have trouble believing what their little brother told them about Natalie Martin. Something that bothered Scott since if they were willing to believe his stories about all the carnage he's caused then surely they would believe him on his sexual exploits! Hell, his time with Lenne shoulda been reason enough to believe him!

The rest of the weekend however would pass by fairly uneventfully aside from Scott's chats with the beauty known as Kira on the phone and in person. Monday would come and along with it, a rather freaked out Harley thanks to the dream she had of brutally murdering Allison on a bus. The fact said bus was bloodied and wrecked on the school grounds didn't help much either and finally felt relieved when she saw Allison alive and okay. Their little moment was interrupted by the principal speaking over the intercom and once he was finished, the two looked at one another again. "Save me a seat at lunch?" Asked Allison with a smile that made Harley a little giddy on the inside.

"Definitely!" Responded the girl and watched as a smiling Allison went on her way.

Turning around, she saw Jackson messing with the ruined locker door and walked off in amusement after realizing it was his locker she'd just smashed up! Course, she coulda done without his being insulting but it wasn't enough to get her down after doing what she did. As the day went along and Harley tried not to think about the idea of Werewolf ovens and tried even harder not to think about why Scott was grinning so damned much anytime she saw him and his 'MILF Hunter Status' t-shirt. At lunch she tried even more not to think on it when Lydia passed on a message from her mother to Scott about something he'd done for her. "Oh, it was my absolute pleasure." Replied Scott with that damnedable grin on his face!

The conversation then turned to the topic of what happened with the bus and when it was revealed who the attacked man was, Scott had to resist reacting to that bit of news even though it only served to remind him of his long lost mother more then his dad. Whom he hadn't seen in years and didn't care to either. Stiles however did remember the guy as he'd been the one to drive Scott home back when his best friend was alive and living with his dad for a time. Something that had left the bald kid somewhat depressed and making Scott finally remember why the guy seemed so damned familiar! _Ain't that some shit?_

Harley reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand as she had a pretty damn good idea of what was going through his mind and it broke her heart that he had to be reminded of Scott McCall's loss in the manner he had been. Lydia cleared her throat uncomfortably and changed the subject to something a little less depressing and the newbie Wolf wasn't sure if she should be unhappy or not over it. "Um, Rebecca and I were thinking about what we were gonna do." Harley honestly loved the fact that out of everyone she knew aside from her parents, that Allison actually called her by her real name even though she didn't have too.

"Well, I for one am not sitting at home again watching Lacrosse videos. So with that said, if the four of us are hanging out, we need to be doing something fun."

Stiles looked up and couldn't help but feel amused when he saw his best friend's shocked look. Amusement that was shared by Scott, Kira, and the twins. Harley looked over to Allison and asked her if she was sure she wanted to hang out with Lydia and Jackson. "Umm… Yeah, sure. I mean it sounds fun right?"

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself with this fork." Spoke up Jackson disdainfully and Aiden couldn't help but chuckle.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl!" Suggested Lydia brightly.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"Oh God, this is getting good." Muttered Ethan lowly to Aiden who nodded in agreement.

Allison challenged the arrogant teenager and dragged Harley into it in the process who looked like a Deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Its… Been awhile but I think I can pull it off." Answered the newbie Wolf nervously.

"You think? Or you know?"

"Oh she knows, in fact she's gonna kick your ass." Spoke up Scott suddenly as he was getting tired of the arrogant ass.

Jackson looked at him coolly before speaking. "Yeah? You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to come along." Scott told him and then turned to Kira.

"Wanna join us?" The girl was highly surprised by that as she was not expecting that at all!

"Umm… Sure! Sounds fun!"

"It just got even better." Muttered an amused Aiden to his twin who couldn't help but agree on that!

"That's my girl!" Cheered Scott and making Kira blush prettily at being called that.

The group chatted for a little while longer until it was time lunch to be over with and for classes to begin again. Harley and Stiles wouldn't talk again until after seventh period ended and it would prove to be quite the odd if amusing sight to witness as the two discussed Harley's ability to bowl and how the much looked forward to date now was a hang out thing. "Its like death man, once you hear that you might as well be her's and Danny's totally straight best friend and wing man."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Moaned the girl as they walked.

"You know… Now that I think about it, I don't think Danny likes me all that much."

"I ask my literal dream girl on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I just not attractive to gay guys or somethin'?"

"I make First Line with Scott and kick all kinds of ass on the field in our first game and the team captain wants to destroy my wonderful ass cause of it." And once she got a look at the time, Harley couldn't help but groan again.

"And now I'm gonna be late for work. Damn it!"

As Harley rushed off to get to work as quick as she could, Stiles called out for her asking if whether or not he was attractive to gay guys and being disappointed he didn't get an answer from her. "Eh, personally, you don't do it for me." Came a surprise voice from behind him that quickly turned the bald teenager around with a small case of flailing about.

"What the? Scott!?"

"Yep, that's me man."

Stiles then realized what the guy had said. "Wait… You're gay!? But you flirt with Kira and every other girl in the school!"

"I'm bi actually." As seriously, did this guy miss the times he flirted with other dudes!?

"And you don't find me attractive? Like… At all?"

"Nope, the bald look's just never done it for me." Replied Scott as he brushed past the bald teen.

Who was quick to rush after him. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"You don't wanna like make out or somethin' just to be on the safe side?"

"Nope, I'm definitely sure."

Stiles let out a frustrated groan. "Man, this is gonna bug me!"

"Eh, you'll live bro."

Another groan came from the bald teenager as they made their way out of the school and to their vehicles. Which interestingly enough Kira was waiting by Scott's Dodge Charger. "Well hello gorgeous!" Called out the Alpha with a wide smile on his face as Stiles busied himself with his jeep.

The compliment made Kira blush as she looked down to keep her crush from seeing it. _God I hate blushing so much around him! I've never been this bad around other boys!_ Moaned the girl in her head.

_I think I might have a Kira blushing fetish cause I get so much enjoyment out of seeing her do that._

"Are, are you sure you wanna take me with you to the bowling thing tomorrow night?" Questioned the girl softly.

Scott felt some mild surprise over hearing the uncertainty filled question directed at him. Placing a finger under her chin and gently guiding her face upwards so that he could stare into her eyes, he gave her his answer. "Of course I do Keer, why wouldn't I?"

"Because there's so many other girls you could take with you. All who are probably way prettier then me." Replied the girl as she looked away.

Placing his hands on both of her shoulders as he was about to nip this in the bud. "Hey, look at me. Please?" Requested the teenager gently.

Reluctantly, Kira did so. "As far as I am concerned, the only girl here who is without a doubt, the hottest one is the one standing right in front of me. Yeah, I might flirt but that's just how I am with girls. But you? You're the definite Hot Girl in my eyes and the others just can't compare to that."

Hearing that stunned the young Japanese-Korean teen a great deal as no boy had ever complimented her so highly like that before! "Really?"

"Really really." Came the firm answer.

Kira couldn't help but smile widely at him and in the young Alpha's view, it was perhaps the most beautiful damned thing he'd ever seen. But then again, he found everything Kira did to be beautiful as Hell so he was probably a little biased. "In that case Mr. Delwado, you aren't getting rid of me then."

"Heh, I can't see why I would ever want too babe." He told her with a wink.

Silence went on as the two stared at one another until he asked if she wanted a ride. "Oh, umm… Would you? I kinda told dad and Allison I'd see about getting one from you. Unless things didn't go that well anyway. Which woulda made things really awkward to be in the same car as you."

Chuckling at her, Scott went over and unlocked the passenger door and even opened it for her to get in. Once she was situated, the door was closed and he quickly got in the driver's seat and drove her home. And in a feat that would be considered a Herculian task, Scott would even do as asked and find something a little more pleasant to listen too on the radio after Kira had asked him. Something that would later get her a hug from a fairly happy Kali for doing what no one else had been able to do! Work for Harley on the other hand would pass by uneventfully for the most part aside from the Sheriff showing up to ask questions to her boss and freaking her out a little. Leading to her showing up at Derek's Loft despite the fact she would rather have been nowhere near the asshole. "I know you're probably pissed with me and I could care less after what you did to me in my own house, but I don't know who else to turn too."

Derek said nothing as she talked which only served to increase her nervousness. "But last night I had a dream that I attacked someone and I thought it was just that until I saw something from it that might have actually happened."

"And because of it, you think you did it? Attacked this person?"

"Did you not see the news recently?" Of course with that horrible mass murder scene over in Big Bear Lake she could see why something more local wouldn't be something to catch his eye.

"Not one for watching the news all that much."

"Well can you at least tell me the truth then? Am I gonna attack someone?" Which was the absolute last thing she wanted to do!

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh God, why am I even here cause you are NOT helping me any at all!" Moaned the girl as she started to pace back and forth.

Derek shook his head at the girl as she paced. "Look, I can show you how to remember alright? I can even show you how to control the shift, even on a Full Moon. But its gonna come with a price."

"What, you expect me to sleep with you? Cause talk about bein' a nasty ass on top of bein' an ass!"

Scowling at her in annoyance at her over that, he told her that wasn't it at all but she would find out when the time came. "For now, just go back to the bus and use your senses. They will help you remember."

Harley was doubtful on that however. "That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Do you want to know what happened or not."

"YES! All I wanna be sure of is if whether or not I hurt that old man!

"No, you don't. You just wanna know if you'll hurt her."

A sigh escaped the girl as he had a point there and then left while strongly hoping what she'd been told would work. Though it would have to wait until tomorrow night as it was time she got home. But not before dropping by the hospital to deliver a couple of meals for her dad and aunt Mel as she figured the two wanted a break from the hospital cafeteria. Along with visiting Mr. Myers real quick that kinda turned scary as the guy totally flipped out on her! Yay for aunt Mel though! The next day came quickly and with it the minor annoyance of her rust bucket not wanting to start, forcing her to call up Stiles to come and get her. Thankfully the rest of the day wasn't too bad aside from the tenseness of the events to come later that night. But at least Scott and Kira were seemingly in high spirits and part of her seriously wished she could be like them! Jackson smirking her way anytime she saw him really didn't help matters any either. But once school let out and it got dark enough while ensuring what she and Stiles were doing wouldn't make her late for the bowling game, the two headed out to where the bloody and wrecked bus was.

Making for a rather entertaining argument to occur between Harley and her best friend. "Alright, seriously, why's it startin' to feel like I'm Robin and you're Batman!? Well… Batgirl but you get my point!"

Harley groaned over her best friend's dramatics. "Nobody's Batgirl and Robin any of the time!"

"Not even some of the time?" Asked her fellow teenager a bit put out and making her sigh.

"Just stay here!"

"Oh my God!"

Rolling her eyes, the newbie Wolf hopped the fence and quickly made her way to the bus. Which was something she wasn't looking forward too and it didn't help when she started to get flashbacks as she made her way to it and inside. What she soon learned however was at least somewhat comforting to know as the girl realized she hadn't hurt the man at all! And that in fact, she'd been trying to save him! Making for her and Stiles to think Derek was the actual attacker even though it would have made more sense for him to not even be bothering to help her. "Maybe… Maybe its a Pack thing?"

"What'cha mean?"

"Like, you know, an initiation. Where you do the kill together and it means you're in."

"Cause rippin' someone's throat out is a real fantastic way to bond." Muttered Harley sarcastically a seriously, there was a hundred other ways to bond damnit!

"At least you don't have to worry about possibly bein' a killer and all."

"Damn straight boy!" Cheered the girl happily as they drove to her house for her to quickly get ready and then head out to the bowling alley.

Which took a little sneakyness to pull off considering her parents knew by now that there was a curfew in effect. Leading to her and Scott later learning that both Allison and Kira were rather athletic when it came to gymnastics. Making for Scott to have some rather dirty thoughts and getting a slap on the arm for it when Allison noticed his rather glazed over look. "Right, sorry." Even though he wasn't really!

Once he and Kira got what they needed to bowl, the two went to their own lane since he wasn't particularly wanting to be around the douchebag known as Jackson Whittemore! Plus, having the vision known as Kira Yukimura all to himself was far too hard to pass up on! "I'm kinda surprised your brothers aren't with us." Commented the girl as she finished tying up the laces of her second bowling shoe.

"Eh, bowlin's not Aiden's scene and Ethan's out tryin' to seduce Danny."

Kira gave him a wide eyed look of surprise over that one. "But… Isn't Danny kind of dealing with a break up right now?"

"Hence why my brotha from anotha motha hasn't succeeded!" Course he knew Ethan wanted to kick the ever loving crap out of the guy who had left ol' Danny a mess as a means of further getting on the boy's good side.

"Huh, well… Maybe he'll be just what Danny needs?" Suggested the girl even though she didn't exactly approve!

As what if Scott's brother ends up as a rebound without Danny even really meaning to do it? It would totally suck for the guy! "Ethan's a Delwado boy, so its _exactly_ what ol' Danny needs." Replied Scott with a wink that made her shake her head at him.

Deciding to change the subject, Kira asked a question that was on her mind. "Do much bowling?"

"Heh, not a whole lot. I only really came cause I knew it'd be a Helluva show to watch with that four. But I'm actually also genuinely happy you're with me too."

"Yeah?"

"Damn straight I am."

"Good, I'd hate to have to take you to a hospital to make sure you haven't hit your head." Kira told him teasingly.

Scott couldn't help but grin in amusement. "Damn girl, got some sass on you! I like!"

Blushing as he nudged her shoulder gently, the two started to look into one another's eyes and could easily start to consider themselves lost when Jackson's voice broke through with his unkind comments towards Harley and her skill in bowling. Making for the two to break eye contact and feeling like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar! _The Hell am I feelin' like this for!?_ Wondered Scott to himself confusedly as damnit it was only supposed to be happening with girls and not him!

"I really don't see how Lydia can date him." Spoke up Kira quietly as she looked towards the foursome.

"Its that whole popularity and image thing really."

Kira sighed as that sort of thing sucked in her view as people should be together because they genuinely want to be and not cause of superficial reasons. "Anyways, enough 'bout them and more about you and I bowlin' and lookin' real good!" Declared Scott as he stood up and offered her a hand.

One she happily accepted and the two quickly got to the fun filled task of bowling. Even if both weren't exactly all that great with it! But the fact they were having fun was all that mattered! A little while later that saw Harley start to dominate the game much to Jackson's clear annoyance, annoyance that wasn't helped any when Scott started to loudly cheer her on from where he and Allison's sister were saw the group getting ready to go home after all the fun. Harley had felt it was time to try and clear the air of unpleasant tenseness between her and Whittemore, unfortunately it hadn't quite worked out that well. "You seriously just call me a freak? What, are you threatened by me or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I did. A freak with secrets that you don't want her to find out about." Replied the arrogant boy as he indicated Allison while completely ignoring the girl's second question entirely.

"Look, think whatever you want alright? But I don't have any damn secrets and the fact you have to be a racist ass is seriously uncool man. Its not like I'm out to take your spot on the team as all I wanna do is play."

"And I guess Danny must be a real special case or somethin' if you aren't targeting him any." Added the girl spitefully before walking away and leaving the arrogant teenager to shake his head.

"Whatever, freak."

A rather tender moment later between Allison and Harley would definitely lift the girl's spirits up after that. Even with Scott and surprisingly Kira making kissing noises at them! "Oh yeah, definitely just the two of us." Repeated Allison with a roll of her eyes at her sister and the guy said sister is clearly crushing on.

Harley grinned and the two met in another passionate kiss that wasn't long enough in either of their opinions. Soon the sisters were in their house and not even realizing that their dad was watching them. "Come on lady killer, let's get you home." Came Scott's teasing voice.

"I thought that was you?"

"Oh, it is, no doubt about that. But you're gonna be as every bit of a lady killer as I am cause I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Oh yeah, can't forget about the boys either." Harley rolled her eyes at the guy next to her as they walked to his Dodge Charger and left the the area.

A phone call from Stiles with some fairly unpleasant news brought her crashing down from her happy place and had she been looking, she would have seen Scott frowning momentarily as well. Ending the call, she had her perverted friend take her to where Derek lived and went to confront him. Not caring if he had company or not and declining Scott's offer to come inside with her. "You freaking asshole!" Screamed out the girl as she barged inside.

"Was his bein' in a hospital bed not enough for you? Had to go back and finish the job!?"

"Do you always barge into someone else's home uninvited?" Called out Derek's disembodied voice as she started to look around for where it was coming from.

Harley couldn't help but scoff over that. "Says the pot to the kettle you hypocritcal ass! But you know what? I'm gonna go to the Sheriff and tell him what I know. Hell, I'll even throw in what you did to me in my own bedroom!"

"I didn't kill him just like I didn't kill my old friend."

"Right, you'd say anything to get your ass outta trouble." Replied the girl scathingly and soon found herself being flung across the spacious room and landing on the steps to the front door.

She started to feel angry as she raised her head up and looked back at him. Growling angrily at him as she shifted, Harley soon got up just as Derek made his way too her and tried to grab her. Only for her to throw him hard into a nearby wall and causing a rather nice hole to be made in his wake. The girl could hear him spitting out dust from his mouth along with soon dusting himself off. "That was cute." Called out the guy she was seriously starting to dislike.

As he made his way out of the hole in the wall, his own shift happened and it made Harley back up a bit nervously as that shit was freaky looking as Hell! The fact his eyes glowed blue only adding to it! He soon came at her and despite herself, Harley met him head on and while it was rapidly made clear that the guy had more experience then her, she did her absolute damn best to beat his ass! Even using part of a broken pipe that had been in the wall she sent him through. Harley soon found herself grunting in pain as she struggled to get up using the coffee table. Looking back, she saw that Derek was normal again. "I'll repeat, I DIDN'T kill him. NEITHER of us did! And its not either of our faults."

Not wanting to believe him, she forced herself up and angrily told him that it really was all his fault. "You ruined my damn life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You bit me so umm… Yeah, you did!"

"I'm not the one who Bit you as only an Alpha can do something like that!"

Harley felt confused as Hell now. "Alpha? What the Hell's an Alpha!?"

"Their the most dangerous of our kind, capable of making anyone they choose to be a Werewolf with nothing more then a Bite. They have red eyes while as we're Betas who have gold."

"Yours aren't gold..."

"That's a lesson for another time. But this thing is more powerful then either of us and we need to work together if we're going to beat it." A memory then hit Harley, causing her to back away as she gingerly touched the claw marks on her chest that Derek had given her.

Her eyes widened when the so called Alpha could be seen so much more clearly and the thing didn't even look human at all. "Finally remembering?"

Nodding at him, Derek continued on. "This thing is more animal and more powerful then us and with you knowing what it looks like, we should be able to find it and stop it."

"What!? Why do I have to be part of this!? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Derek gave off a sigh. "He's the one that bit you Harley. Making you part of _his_ Pack. Making YOU the one he wants." Harley looked on at him, not wanting to believe but finding that she had no choice but to do so.

As she struggled with this, Scott continued to sit in his Dodge Charger while listening in to everything that was being said. But then he turned his head to the right as he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched for a brief of period of time and it wasn't something he liked at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I purposely didn't include the Chris/Derek scene at the gas station, but it did happen regardless. Only without the more uglier aspect thanks to the fact Chris is a little bit less of a jerk towards Supernatural types thanks to Noshiko's influence.**


	4. Magic Say What!?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on! And as for Kate not being a nut like she is in the show, I'm putting it to where Gerard blinded Deucalion three years before Paige's death. Allowing for the time needed for Kate to be able to slowly free herself from the influence her father has over her.**

* * *

A lone blonde woman could be seen driving down a lone road in the industrial area of Beacon Hills with a news report being made on the radio discussing the recent animal attacks that she couldn't help but scoff at before turning it to something more enjoyable to hear. As she drive on in the dead of night, she couldn't help but start to feel tense until she nearly ran into an oncoming truck. "Jeez, nice driving Kate!" Muttered the woman to herself as she started to drive onwards.

The tense feeling quickly came back however and as she looked out towards the passenger window, she failed to see the Rogue monstrous Alpha loping along in the darkness on her driver side. The Alpha was even managing to pull off giving her the finger too before vanishing. Kate would soon find herself swerving all over the road moments later however when the Rogue Alpha made its attack on her. Only to get interrupted by the balding figure known as Ennis as he hurled the monstrous Alpha a good distance away and allowing for Kate to grab her shotgun and get out. "Who the Hell are you!?"

"Someone who's not your enemy tonight." Responded the red eyed man with a sneer and then charged after the Rogue Alpha.

Something that took the two to the roof where they were soon joined by Derek Hale in a two on one fight. "Hah, looks like Momma Hale's baby boy can put up a decent fight after all!"

Derek paid no attention to that as he kept his focus on the Alpha that killed his old friend and took the Alpha power for itself. Kate however had decided to get out her sniper rifle and one of her special bullets and had the gun aimed at the trio on the roof and not even realizing another person was in the area after hearing their rather murderous Alpha's howl and coming to the area before she could even really stop herself. "Damn, that thing is ugly." Muttered Kate to herself as she watched the show courtesy of her scope.

_Baldie's gotta be Ennis since Chris reported the Alpha Pack is here. How that even works is still beyond me to this day cause Hello! Ego City people!_

Hell, the ego thing was a prime example when it came to Scott Delwado, the youngest of the Pack whose a perverted flirt with a tendency to be extremely murderous that made even his fellow Alphas a little nervous! Course his ego was more along the lines of women and occasionally men that he was certain he could have no problem getting in bed with. Something she'd had first hand experience with once upon a time and soundly shut him down as she had no desire to go back down that road! _Hmmm… Blue eyes… Could be Derek Hale. And if so… My how he's grown._ Thought the woman as she licked her lips without really even realizing it.

_He wouldn't be jailbait anymore…_ Hence one of the reasons she went into therapy a long ways back.

Shaking herself out of her more racy thoughts, Kate focused back on the task at hand. Waiting for the right moment to shoot the ugly son of a bitch that attacked her. But then she felt her moment come and fired her gun, unfortunately however when Derek went to strike out at the monstrous Alpha, her special bullet went right into his arm. "Aww fuck!" Cursed the woman as she watched the beastly Alpha take advantage of the chaos and kick the crap out of the two Wolves.

Sending the two flying off the rooftop to where she couldn't see either of them. Quickly making her way back to her vehicle, Kate loaded up on extra gear and went off in search of at least the guy she thought was Derek. Naturally her dear brother showed up right when she was about to go around a corner. "Come on and get in!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, not even a hello for your sister. I'm all hurt big brother."

"Its two in the morning and all I've got is 'please put the sniper rifle away before someone sees you with it.' If you want more then that, you'll have to wait til daylight when I've had my Coffee." Groused the man in response.

"Now there's the big brother I love! Clearly Noshi hasn't done enough to entirely take out the grouch in you yet!"

With long practiced ease when it came to dealing with his sister, Chris kept from rolling his eyes as the two siblings made their way back to his Suburban. "So I mighta shot Derek Hale and he might have 48 hours to live."

Chris gave her a look as they loaded her stuff into his Suburban. "You might have and he might have?"

"Well… I'm not really sure its him. I mean its been a long while since I saw the guy you know."

"And WHY did you shoot him!? The last thing we need is problems with the Hales!" Hissed the man in annoyance.

"I was tryin' to hit this big ass ugly Alpha he and one of the Alpha Pack members were fightin' together against! Its not like I purposefully shot him or anything!" Responded the blonde defensively. Cause hello! She's not her psycho dad or one of the more uncaring Hunters thank you very much! Which another point to therapy!

As honestly, she couldn't be faulted for Derek's arm getting in the way! Chris let out a sigh as they finished the last of the loading and got inside the Suburban to take off. "Hopefully we can find him before the 48 hours are up as I would rather have his or any other Hale's help finding that thing then the help of the Alpha Pack." Bad enough his daughters went to school with three of them!

"What about the newbie Beta?"

"No clue on who it is but its probably a safe bet the Hales and Deucalion's Wolves know who it is but just aren't willing to say anything out of distrust towards us."

A sigh escaped Kate as they drove onwards as talking with them to get any information would no doubt be annoyingly hard. And they all had Gerard Argent to primarily thank for that for screwing up everything some years ago. Morning soon came and with it, two rather exciteable girls as they ran into the guest room their Aunt Kate was currently getting settled in. "Oh my God!" Screamed out Kate happily as she got hugged by her two favorite Nieces in the whole damned world!

Once the hug ended and she got a good look at them she gave off a little whistle. "Wow, I don't see you two for a whole year and you both manage to turn into frickin' runway models!"

Kira blushed over the high praise while Allison fondly rolled her eyes at her Aunt. "We haven't even showered yet Aunt Kate!"

"Yeah, hardly runway model material." Added in Kira.

"Hah, I bet just lookin' like that the two of you would turn heads all over the place. Probably already are as it is huh? Huh?" Replied the older woman with a wiggle of her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ally's got herself a little girlfriend!" Sing songed Kira who laughed when Allison pushed her away.

"Yeah? Well what about you and Scott!?"

"W-what? Wha-what d-do y-y-you m-mean me a-a-and S-Scott!?" Stammered out the girl nervously and causing her almost a year older sister to look at their Aunt mischievously with a smirk on her lips.

Kate couldn't help but look on in amusement. "Ooh, do tell!"

"T-th-there's nothing to tell! Really!"

"Mm-hmm… Then why is it that while he acts like a complete horn dog around practically everyone aside from his brothers, Jackson, and Stiles yet almost acts like a proper gentleman with you?" Asked the girl with raised eyebrows and that smirk still in place.

A blush spread across the other girl's cheeks and making Allison feel rather victorious in that moment. "I… I don't know what you're talking about! He acts with me like he does everyone else!"

She found herself in a hug from her Aunt. "Aww, this is so sweet! I can't wait to meet this boy! And don't think I'm leavin' you out of this either Ally!" Allison fondly rolled her eyes at her Aunt with a smile on her lips.

Sure, Kate was a little surprised Allison went for girls but considering her younger years she couldn't really say much on it! But she hoped her Niece was able to find a lot of happiness with this girl she started seeing. And the same went for Kira and this overly flirty boy. "Good morning Kate, it is good to see you again." Spoke up one Noshiko Argent-Yukimura, blood mother of Kira and step mother to Allison.

Her voice startled the three girls and Kate put a hand to her chest. "Jeez Noshi! Warn a girl would ya!?"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Chuckling at the response, the blonde came over and hugged her sister in law.

"Its good to see you too you old Fox." Said Kate warmly.

After the two ended their hug, Noshiko looked towards her daughters. "Alright you two, time to get ready for school."

"Aww, but we were gonna help Aunt Kate unpack!" Spoke up Kira with Allison nodding along as she reached for the nearest bag.

Something Kate herself stopped and unintentionally frightening the girl. "Oh! Crap, I am so sorry! You and Kira turn out all beautiful and I end up with this mad Kung Fu grip."

"I hope that's not a shot at me dearest sister of mine."

Kate merely stuck her tongue out at the other woman and making the two girls giggle and breaking the thankfully short lived tension. "I would never, and I mean ever make a shot at you like that. Now your taste in men? That I probably would cause hey, you married my brother." Voiced the blonde teasingly and making Noshiko shake her head in fond exasperation.

"Mmm, as you've often reminded me." Replied back Noshiko just as teasingly.

"So Aunt Kate, is everything okay with your car?"

Turning towards Allison with a smile, she quickly told her that yeah it was and that all she really needed was a jumpstart. Making Allison frown and for Kira to ask and be told silently that she would tell her later as their Aunt went into the bathroom. "Alright girls, I'm sure your Aunt is quite tired so let's leave her to it."

"Yes mom." Came the voices of the two girls at the same time.

A little while later at school would see Harley becoming slowly frustrated by all the questions Stiles kept asking her. Culminating in her shouting out 'I don't know!' and gaining the attention of her fellow classmates momentarily. A graded paper she got back didn't really help matters any either. "Jeez, you need to study more man."

An annoyed huff was given in response. "Would you relax!? It was just a joke for cryin' out loud! Its one test Harley, one you can make up easily. And if you want I can help you study for it."

"Nah, I'm fine man. I'm goin' over to Allison's later to study."

She missed the rather interested look her best friend gave to that. "Studying or you know… Studying?" Asked the teenager with emphasis on the second use of the word.

Rolling her eyes at him with a shake of the head, Harley quickly told him it wasn't anything like that. "Hah, right! You two are clearly not just gonna do that."

"And why is that?" Seriously! They aren't gonna strip down and pillow fight!

She wasn't even gonna acknowledge the fact the stripping down part held a little appeal! "Cause, you're pretty much gettin' more action then I am and therefore, I am now livin' vicariously through you! So if you go over there and squander a golden opportunity I swear I will de-claw you!"

A part of Harley couldn't help but wonder yet again for the 80th time in her life on just why she was friends with the guy. "Alright already! Just… Stop with the damn questions man."

"Okay, no more questions from me about the Alpha or about Derek. Especially that guy cause he still scares me." That got him an eye roll not that he could see it.

A little while later in the halls saw fellow Beacon Hills High classmate Cora Hale looking around for Harley. Which was apparently proving to be harder then what she thought it would be thanks to their different classes. "Why hello there baby Hale!" Called out the voice of one particular person she did NOT want to hear, see, or even smell.

With a low growl, she turned towards the smirking Alpha who was clearly checking her out. "Go. Away."

"Now why would I ever do that? That's a crime I wouldn't wanna commit."

Huffing, Cora turned away and started to walk off. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad a guy!"

"The stories about you say otherwise."

"Oh please, you shouldn't ever base your opinion on stories. Sure a lot of them are probably pretty true but I sure as Hell don't eat babies and screw poisonous snakes. Even I have my limits babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Whatever you say… Babe." Replied Scott teasingly and earning himself a growl he couldn't help but find sexy.

Figuring that maybe the annoying lunatic would know where Harley is, the young Hale asked him in the hopes he might actually be useful. That and to possibly make him leave her alone. "Uhh, actually I think she might already be in her 4th period class."

"Damnit."

"Aww don't pout babe, I'm here for you." Cooed the Alpha as went to put an arm around her shoulders and quickly found himself slammed against the lockers.

Chuckling to himself he then let out a little growl of arousal at the young Hale girl. "Ooh baby, I like it when it gets rough!"

This got him a look of disgust from the girl. "Hey, you two idiots mind getting out of my way?" Came the arrogant voice of Jackson Whittemore.

Making for the two to look at him in annoyance. "Nope, not really. Can't say I mind." Spoke up Scott.

"Unless you know where I can find Rebecca Harlowe then nope." Added in Cora and having to fight off a smirk as she sensed the annoyance rolling off the short blonde haired boy.

"What, she owe you money for the drugs you've been selling her and Delwado here?" Jackson asked with a scoff.

Cora turned to the perverted Alpha with a look of incredulousness. "Is he for real?"

Scott couldn't help but nod in amusement. Cora let him go reluctantly after that. "Yeah okay, look, I don't sell drugs and I don't ever intend too. So I can't help you out and even if I did sell them? I wouldn't even want to sell you any."

"And its not mine or Harley's fault we got some natural talent you're clearly jealous of."

Jackson in a moment of annoyance went to get in Scott's face but quickly found himself slammed into the locker with the side of his face being all up close and personal by the other boy. "Its seriously, and I mean SERIOUSLY rude to get up in someone's face like that you moron." Scott said with anger lacing his tone as his claws unintentionally came out and lightly pierced the back of the kid's neck.

"It seems to me he's clearly never learned his lesson on personal space." Mused Cora while keeping an eye out for anyone who might try and interfere.

"Well, here's to him finally learning that. What'cha say Jackie boy? You learn your lesson?"

Frantic nodding, or close to it anyway was seen from the boy. "Y-yeah! Just, just let me go!"

Looking towards Cora, the girl only shrugged and Scott did so as well and let up on the arrogant teenager who turned around with fear shown on his face. The two sneered at him and went on their way while the boy rubbed the back of his neck with a pained grimace. "So, how's your brother? Pops told me what happened."

"He's… He's fine for now but still refusing to come over to the house for fear of endangering us." Informed Cora with a frown at the stupid stubbornness of her older brother!

"Probably gonna have to drag his ass outta there so your mom's boy toy can help heal his dumbass." And wouldn't that be a ton of fun!?

A sigh from the girl was his only response. "Alright, meet up with us at lunch alright? Should be able to talk with Harley then." Course he doubted the girl was gonna be interested in helping Derek out considering their rough start that just keeps on going.

"Why are you even helping me?" Questioned the young Hale suspiciously.

"All in the hopes I get you in bed with me babe." Came the suggestive response with a wink and lecherous smirk.

This got him a hard punch to the shoulder. "OW!" Moaned the boy and making the girl smile widely as she walked on.

Lunch finally came and with it, Cora's chance to talk with Harley. "Oh goodie, a Hale." Groused the African American girl and getting a few looks for it.

"Reeeeallyyyyy goooooood." Scott said happily.

"Quiet from the peanut crowd please." Joked Aiden and getting a glower from his little brother for it.

"Yeah, you haven't paid your 99.99 yet little brother." Added Ethan and making the others laugh and for Scott to pout.

"I think I could get to like these two." Spoke Cora and getting a look of betrayal from the pouting Alpha.

Something that only made her grin at him. "But what about our moment earlier!? Does that mean nothing to you!?"

"Hmm… Nope!"

"Judas!" Wailed the boy dramatically before lowering his head to the table and hiding it under his arms.

Kira reached over and patted him on the arm in comfort. "There there Scott, it'll be okay. You'll love again." She told him soothingly.

Letting out a sniffle that she knew wasn't even close to being real and rolling her eyes over it, she found herself being hugged by the boy she's crushing on with his face in her shoulder. "Y-you mean it?" Came the muffled voice.

"Absolutely."

"What a ham."

"Can we take it back for another one?"

"Oh screw you guys!" Groused Scott to his brothers much to the amusement of everyone else as he pulled away from Kira who wouldn't have minded him still being so close to her.

Lydia rolled her eyes while wondering why her boyfriend wasn't there just yet as he was usually quite punctual about this sort of thing. Scott then noticed something that was quite off. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's my two future ex-wives and the guy Ethan wants to sleep with?"

That got him a dirty look from his brother, a look he happily and mockingly smiled at. "They went off with that Hale girl over there." Pointed out Allison helpfully.

"Ahh now I see, thanks cutie. And don't think I haven't noticed you checkin' me out just now."

"In your dreams! Besides, its more Kira checking you out anyway then me."

"ALLY!" Moaned Kira aloud in embarrassment as her face heated up.

Allison just smiled at her sister while Scott was pretty pleased with what he heard. Especially the fact Kira's reaction was so genuine that it wasn't hard to believe. Aiden got an idea and after subtly nudging his brother who was having a lovely little conversation with Danny, he turned his attention to Aiden and after a little silent conversating, the two got some evil grins on their faces. "So Kira, if you're going to date our little brother then there's gonna be a few things you'll need to know."

"Aiden..." Warned Scott.

"Like how he never puts the toilet seat down."

"Ethan!"

"Will easily go without a shower for several days if he can get away with it."

"Never cleans the dishes."

"A terrible flirt."

"Likes to sag like he's in prison to show he's open for invitations."

"But last but not least brother Aiden, our Scottie is a complete and total momma's boy."

"Quite right brother Ethan, quite right."

By that point, laughter was loud and clear from those at the table but perhaps loudest of all was Kira's giggles. Giggles that only increased every time she saw the gaping horrified look on Scott's face. "I… I hate you guys!" Groused the young Alpha and sparking more laughter in the process.

"Thank you, we'll be here all year and probably the next!" Spoke up Aiden with a wide smile on his lips.

Low muttering could be heard from Scott after that and Kira rubbed on his arm in comfort and surprising herself in the process. Something Scott was a little surprised by since this time it wasn't a mock comfort thing. "Kira, if you can successfully keep his attention on you permanently and away from me, I will love you forever." Lydia informed the girl seriously.

"You'll never be easily rid of me Martin!" Cackled Scott.

"What. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind." Informed Kira semi seriously and earning a nod of satisfaction from the Redhead.

Harley and Stiles made their return afterwards with one of them looking a little displeased. "Everything okay?" Asked Allison in concern to her girlfriend.

Putting on a false smile for her girlfriend she let her know that things were okay. "Yeah, just some issues Cora wanted to air out with us over her brother." Added in Stiles.

_More like get an in to do a little stealin'._ Thought Scott to himself.

Willing to trust in her girlfriend and her best friend's words, Allison let the matter drop and things moved on to more happier things. Along with more of the twins ribbing on Scott as well much to his immense dislike! Once the end of the day came, Stiles followed Cora to Derek's Loft while Harley arrived about ten minutes after Allison did to the girl's house thanks to her rust bucket of a car. Making for some light teasing from the black haired girl's part and a little coaxing to get her inside. The young newbie Wolf and the future Huntress soon found themselves on Allison's bed making out until Harley got a little freaked out over her claws coming out and having to hide them. Stiles' constant texts weren't helping any either, leading to the mood being broken and soon afterwards allowing for Harley to learn of her girlfriend's past interests that apparently weren't for her. "But I did find one thing I'm really good at and I'll show you if you promise not to laugh."

"Hey, I promise there will be no laughing." Being laughed at for something you felt you were good at wasn't a cool thing in Harley's view!

Allison led her down to the garage and just about gave Harley a heart attack when she brought up her bow. "Hey, you promised me!" Pouted Allison.

Harley pulled her close, mindful of the bow between them and kissed her softly on the lips. "Trust me, I'm not laughing. I wouldn't over something like this." Informed the girl seriously.

Which earned her a smile and another kiss. "Kira's pretty good with a sword too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, took fencing lessons awhile back and was a total badass about it."

"Nice, maybe she can use it on the perv if he gets to be too much for her." Joked Harley and the mental image of Kira chasing after him with a sharp sword was enough to make them laugh quite a bit.

Pulling away from her girlfriend, the young Argent-Yukimura went over to a gun rack and leaned up against it. "So… Do I look better with or without a gun?"

Coming over and putting her hands on Allison's sides, she looked into her girl's eyes as she replied. "Definitely and completely without." Guns seriously wigged her out as it is and it wasn't just cause of the whole Werewolf thing either!

The two started to kiss until a disturbance sent them into hiding next to the red Suburban in the garage with them. Kate soon came in with a bag of groceries and yelled out to her brother. "Hey Chris! Get your ass out of the 50's and help me out already!"

"Be right there!"

And right there he was and the two girls looked on with matching expressions of being busted. "You two mind helping?"

"Sure dad."

"Yeah Mr. Argent, like no problem at all."

"Fantastic kids."

A little later saw Harley bringing up the final bag of groceries to Chris. "Thank you."

"You still wanna study?" Allison asked hopefully.

"I think you'll do better on your own young lady as I imagine its probably time for Harley here to be getting on home."

Kate intervened after that and Harley soon found herself invited to dinner. Along with Chris' arm being wrapped around her shoulders. "You eat meat kid?"

"You bet, had a Vegeterian phase once but it didn't last long."

Nodding in understanding, the older man guided her into the house. "Fantastic. I'm sure this will truly allow us to really get to know one another."

"Yeah, real fantastic." Muttered the girl lowly to herself and hoping her girlfriend's dad didn't really hear that.

As Harley dealt with a dinner and meeting the parents type of situation, Stiles on the other hand was probably having about as much as fun as she was! "Okay… Seriously, we need to get you to a doctor!"

The fact that wasn't the first time he'd said that wasn't lost on him either. "Again, I can't do that as it would raise too many questions. So shut up about that or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

Stiles put his hands up defensively and backed off much to Cora's immense amusement. She was then treated to the bald kid deciding to be a little stupidly brave. "You know, you're all threatening and what not but I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass right now with how you are."

The look he got could melt glaciers. "I can't decide if you're brave or just really stupid." Remarked Cora while wondering if crushing on him for so long had been a good thing now.

"I'd go with stupid." Grunted Derek with a pained grimace.

"I've been known to push boundaries a time or two."

"Yeah? How's that worked out for you so far?"

Stiles gave the girl a shrug. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yay us." Groused Derek unhappily.

A light bulb moment then hit Cora and she couldn't help but groan at not having thought about it sooner. Making for the two with her to look at her curiously. "I just realized we could go to the animal clinic where Deaton works."

"Why would you wanna go where I work? I doubt there's anything there for Werewolves."

_Why the Hell does my sister think that guy can help us? He's just a Vet!_ Wondered Derek as Hell, he didn't even like the man being around his mother!

"He's always offering advice to mom and he always seems to know how to treat any special injuries we have." Informed Cora with a shrug of the shoulders.

If her brother had been paying more attention he would know all this by now! Even Laura knows more then he does! Which considering she's the next leader of the family that's not too surprising. "And you don't find that suspicious at all?"

"No. Why would I? Its not like he's done anything to hurt us."

Derek would have said something to that but the pain in his arm began to greatly bother him and freaked out Stiles quite a bit! "Alright, yeah, let's just get over there and see what we can find. Though I'm pretty sure he's already gone for the night."

News that didn't deter Cora at all and with the bald boy's help, they got her brother to Stiles' jeep and were on their way to the animal clinic. And along the way Stiles made a call to Harley to let her know what was going on and for the girl to have a brief conversation with the ailing Hale. Sighing heavily, the newbie Wolf went towards a door but quickly closed it when an alarm began to go off. _The Hell!? Crazy asses and they security measures!_

It honestly made her wonder how Allison and Kira put up with that! "Well don't you look lost." Remarked Kate as she came up to the girl.

"Uhh yeah, sorry I'm just lookin' for the bathroom is all."

"Oh? Does that look like a bathroom?"

Harley shook her head. "Nope, looks like the entrance to a dungeon what with that alarm ya got there." Replied the girl a bit sarcastically and making the older woman chuckle.

"Nice! You got spunk kid! But just go through the guest bedroom for the bathroom okay?" Requested the woman as she pointed towards the room mentioned.

"You got it." Saluted the newbie Wolf and making Kate roll her eyes as she walked away.

Letting out a sigh, Harley went on inside the room and seeing that Kate was no longer in the hallway gently closed the door and quickly went to go find the bullet she needed. Which for her was probably the most intense damn thing she'd ever done! As the risk of getting caught while doing that was high! But after a little searching she finally found what she was looking for and pocketed it while doing a translation of the words from the box and then sending it to Stiles so that he could ask the jerk about it. With that thankfully done, the teen made her way back downstairs with the intention of getting the heck out of dodge. Only to end up having to stay longer thanks to the insistence of Allison's Aunt! Things got kinda tense when Chris started to speak about rabid dogs and the whole thing reminded her way too much of the time she, Stiles, and Deaton had to deal with a rabid dog at the clinic.

Leaving Kate to have the thought that her brother was just so damned dramatic and for Kira to frown unhappily over the whole thing. Thankfully dinner soon came to a close after that once Noshiko took control of things and Harley was glad as Hell for it! She couldn't help but feel a little nervous when her and Allison started to kiss with her father watching them. "I'm so sorry though baby."

"For what?" Questioned the young Beta confusedly.

"For what was probably the most awkward dinner conversation ever."

Harley shrugged over that. "No way girl, the time my dad tried to explain the changes in my body while we were havin' dinner is probably the most horrible thing ever actually." Nurse he may be but talking about that with his own daughter was even too much for him! Thank God for her mom!

Allison smiled in appreciation over what the other girl had just done to make her feel better about everything. Making her kiss the girl again. "What was that for?"

"For trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, well, happy to do that anytime."

The two shared smiles with one another and as Harley was about to make her leave, Kate stopped the two. "Okay, I know this is probably gonna make me look like a paranoid bitch and I want you to know first hand this isn't cause of the color of your skin but I gotta know, what'd you take from my bag?"

"I didn't take anything." Protested Harley vehemently.

"Oh, and thanks for clearing it up about this not bein' about skin color." Added the girl seconds later a bit sarcastically.

Chris showed up then to see what was going on just as Allison decided then and there to quickly diffuse the situation before it could get possibly any worse as she'd heard that Rebecca was a sweetheart until she developed something of a short fuse for some reason. Something she hadn't thankfully experienced yet. "She didn't take anything Aunt Kate." Informed the girl firmly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You did?"

"Yep." Replied the girl and proceeded to bring out a rather interesting object that had Harley gaping at her in shock and try and hide her face in the door.

Chris likewise was feeling shocked as well! Kate had to hide her face in embarrassment as she would have rather not have had anybody knowing about her little bedside helper! "Oh God, I am so, SO sorry." Moaned the older woman as she gave her Niece's girlfriend an apologetic look.

"Its cool girl, just try not to be so paranoid about things next time alright? Shit like that hurts a sister."

Nodding seriously to that, Kate walked off in embarrassment and Harley soon made her way out of the house with Allison walking her to her car and sharing another sweet kiss. "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Groused Chris to himself as he went to find some alcohol to try and drown himself in.

While young Harley made her way to the animal clinic in the hopes her rust bucket didn't break down on her, Stiles was feeling rather disturbed by the fact Derek wanted him to cut his own arm off! Even Cora was looking a little green over that! "Der, there has to be another way!"

"There's no time Cora." Grunted her older brother in response.

"Oh God, this is gonna give me nightmares for months!" Moaned the boy as he held the electric cutter in his hands.

Even testing it out made him shudder. "Stiles, either you do this or I die. Or I'll cut your head off and then die."

Despite herself, Cora couldn't help but giggle a little over her brother's dark humor. "Okay! Alright! God, okay. Here we go!" Declared Stiles as he brought the cutter to Derek's arm.

And just as he was about to start cutting, in walked Salvation in the form of Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe! "Stiles! What the fuck are you doing!?" Came the horrified question from the girl.

"Oh, thank God man. You just saved me from a life time of nightmares." Responded Stiles in relief. Relief that was also shared by Cora as well!

As no way did she EVER want to see her brother get his arm cut off! _Mom is… Really not gonna be happy with him when she finds out about all this._

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Confirmed the girl as she brought it out for him to see.

Stiles, being curious as ever asked what the guy was gonna do with it. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna..." Began Derek but before he could finish what he was going to say he passed out and fell to the ground.

Making for several panicked teenagers as the bullet rolled into a nearby grate. Harley rushed to it and tried to get it out while Stiles and Cora tried what they could to get the passed out man awake. And as Harley struggled to get the bullet, she felt her nails turn into claws and it thankfully let her get the bullet out. Just in time too as her best friend chose to use his fist to get Derek awake! _Oh God, he's gonna get himself killed._ Mused Cora to herself and it would be something of a shame as she did find the guy to be somewhat cute!

So long as he wasn't saying much anyways! Cora helped her struggling brother to get up and taking the bullet from Harley, he smashed it open and let the contents inside pour out on to the table and then lit it up with a lighter and used the burned contents to heal himself. Making for several wide eyed expressions as they watched him fall to the ground and scream in pain as he was healed from his little method. "That… Was… AWESOME!" Cheered Stiles as Cora helped her brother to get up.

"Not that I really care, but are you good now?"

"Aside from the agonizing pain I'm just peachy."

Cora snorted over that as Stiles made a remark over the man's ability to use sarcasm and get glared at for it. "Okay, we saved your life and now you can leave us alone. Right? Otherwise I'm just gonna go to Allison's dad and tell him everything." Threatened the girl and not even caring if her fellow glrl was glaring at her now!

Derek scoffed. "You think you can trust them with what you are? You think they of all people can help you?"

"Well, why the Hell not? Their a lot freakin' nicer then your ass is." Even with Allison's Aunt being all paranoid and crap and her father being overly dramatic and intense over rabid dog stories.

A shake of the head came from Derek while Cora continued to glare at the naive girl. "Alright… Let me just show you how nice they are."

"What, what do you mean?"

Derek didn't even respond to that as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Stiles, take my sister home while I show Harley something."

Protests were made over that but he wouldn't hear of it and walked out the door to grab his jacket from the kid's jeep. Half an hour later would see Harley at home deep in thought over what she'd learned about Derek's uncle Peter. A fellow Werewolf who'd been set on fire some years ago and had yet to fully recover from it. _There's no way Allison or even Kira would do some s_ _hi_ _t like that!_

As those two were just far too damned kind to do something that horrible! Thoughts like that would be something that kept her up for a long time that night as she tossed and turned. Kate Argent herself was lost in thought as she stared at the flames from the fire place after a conversation with her brother about the Rogue Alpha, whether or not if who she shot was Derek and if he was even alive at this point, and the Code they lived by. One their father liked to ignore when it suited him and had came damn close to getting her to do crap like that. Even almost making her see things from his point of view when it came to Werewolves. And if it hadn't of been for a young Derek coming into her life, her father's arrest after what he did to Deucalion and several others, she probably would have become just as bad as her father. Something that had led her to eventually going for therapy to deal with her issues.

Though a far more graver thing she had long been dealing with tended to keep her up at night from time to time and she sometimes felt like she was slowly going insane from it. Kate still strongly hoped that one day she could gain forgiveness for an accident she caused. And so that maybe, just maybe, she could be finally at peace with herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And bingo was his name-o!**


	5. The Tell Of Sadness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

As a lone man in a video rental store busied himself with trying to replace one of the light bulbs, an entirely different scene was taking place outside in the parking lot. A scene involving Jackson Whittemore as he tried as hard as he could to get his girlfriend Lydia Martin to agree to watching the classic Sports film 'Hoosiers' but the girl wasn't having any of it. "Its got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper!"

"No."

"I swear to you, you're gonna like this movie!" Tried the boy again as he did not want to watch 'The Notebook' again!

"No."

"I am not watching 'The Notebook' again!"

The look she gave him had him in the store moments later much to his immense dislike as he tried to find the damnedable movie and having no luck in doing so. "Hey, can someone help me find 'The Notebook'!? Hello?"

Looking around, the arrogant teenager frowned in annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me." Scoffed the kid and then noticed a pair of shoes sticking out of an aisle and went towards it.

What he soon saw in addition to that was highly alarming as the guy wearing the shoes had his neck slashed to Hell. Backing away, he looked on in alarm when the lights went out and in the darkness he could make out some kind of red eyed thing. The thing started towards him and he started to back up when he felt something behind him. Turning around in fear, he saw a dark haired woman in white clothing. "Get out of here!"

Not needing to be told twice, Jackson quickly started to get the Hell out of dodge but couldn't help but find himself stopping in his tracks as he neared the doors to get out and turn back to see what was going on. What he saw was surprising and alarming as Hell as the dark haired woman was actually fighting the red eyed thing! A fight that soon saw the woman being thrown out of the nearby window and for him to end up hitting the wall a bit hard. Missing the thing going out the same broken window and never hearing Lydia's terrified scream. Roughly eight minutes later saw the dark haired woman, along with Jackson, Lydia, and the dead body being taken care of inside the store just as the Sheriff and his son showed up. "Stay here." Ordered Stilinski firmly as he got out of the car.

Something he had to repeat again when his son decided to try and not listen and getting a huff in return. "Alright, Paul, let's get this area locked up."

Coming up to the kid who was near his girlfriend, the very same girlfriend he knew his own son was obsessed over. He was quickly confronted by the kid when he demanded to know why he couldn't go home already as he inisted that he was just fine. "Hey, I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard so they wanna make sure that you don't have a concussion."

Glowering at him, Jackson went on to be rather rude and insulting despite the Sheriff's understanding of the situation. At least until the dark haired woman from earlier turned him around and slapped the ever loving crap out of him! "Hey! You wanna show some respect!? He's just doing his job and if the EMT says you need to stay a bit longer then you need to stay a bit longer!" Spoke the woman with annoyance clear in her voice as Stiles looked on with an impressed look on his face.

"Ms. Hale!" Reprimanded the Sheriff sternly as Jackson glared angerly at the girl who dared to slap him!

A glare she met head on as she had seen way worse then this little punk's attempt to be intimidating! "Ms. Hale!" Tried the Sheriff again and making the woman break eye contact with the arrogant youth.

"Right, sorry sir."

"You should be apologizing to _ME_."

This got the kid an unimpressed look from the woman that only made him angrier. "When you learn to show a little respect for your betters I might consider it."

"I swear to God I WILL SUE!" Threatened the boy as he figured this bitch wouldn't want to deal with that kind of problem!

The Sheriff sighed as this kid was clearly digging himself even deeper into a hole. Especially if he didn't actually know just who the woman he's arguing with is. Jackson then grew confused when the dark haired woman let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try kid cause I know full well it wouldn't stick."

Seething, Jackson was about to say something when Stiles could be heard asking about whether or not a dead body was being brought out. Earning himself a reproachful look from his dad. Atop the video rental building however was Derek, Harley, a man Harley learned is known as Ennis, and Scott Delwado himself for some reason as the foursome had been observing the whole thing. "Well, that was… Entertaining." Remarked Scott and getting a snort of agreement from his dad.

"Why are you two even here?" As seriously, what was the point!?

"Their Wolves like us." Came the surprising answer from Derek and causing her to turn to the man in shock.

Then turning to the other two and getting a cheeky wave from Scott. "Seriously!?"

"That's right babe. Yours truly is a bonafied sexy ass Werewolf!" Declared the teenager while Ennis shook his head and slapped his adopted son upside the head.

"Would you be serious boy!?"

"I could be but that's just so boring." Replied Scott as he gingerly rubbed his sore head.

Ennis just huffed while Harley wasn't quite sure of what to think! "I so have questions for you but that can wait til later. But do either of you three have any idea why this Alpha is killing people? I mean is this standard practice? Go out and murder people?"

"Kid, we're predators but we don't hafta kill unless we actually wanna."

"This guy is only giving Werewolves and Alphas in particular a bad rep." Groused Scott in annoyance.

This made Harley confused. "So why is this one killing?"

"That's what we intend to find out." Answered Derek.

Afterwards, the foursome left, though Harley certainly had even more questions running around in her head! The girl went with Derek back to his loft to continue discussing the whole thing with him and why she didn't want to be involved. The dark haired girl from before was there too and she still looked a bit rough! "You do know I have a life right?"

"Not anymore you don't."

"The Hell you say! I don't give a damn what you say man, I am not gonna be his pet or whatever!"

Derek sighed in annoyance at the stubbornness of the girl. "Part of his Pack." Corrected the man.

"Whatever. I have homework to do man. And not only that but I got a parent/teacher thing tomorrow night cause my grades are startin' to suffer cause of all this crap."

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna, I don't know… Not die? You've got less then a week til your second Full Moon and if you don't kill with him, he will kill you instead." Warned the older man grimly.

Harley let out a frustrated noise after that. "Who the Hell makes up all these rules!?"

The dark haired woman then stepped forward after that. "Look, sweetie… I know this is hard for you since you weren't born into this life but you have to work with us okay?"

"Think of it as a rite of passage into his Pack." Added Derek and making Laura groan.

"Yes, thank you little brother." Spoke the dark haired woman in annoyance and making the man wince as it was never a good thing to get her annoyed!

"Sorry Laura."

"You know what else is a rite of passage!? Graduating from high school! Something you don't need to kill to do either! Why, why can't either of you find him yourself!? You two clearly have more experience!"

Putting a hand on her fellow girl's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, the newly named Laura started to talk. "His human scent for one could be entirely different compared to his scent as a fully shifted Wolf. Thanks to your connection with him, it has to be you and no one else. If you work with us and let us teach you how to control your abilities you will be able to find him."

This made the young girl feel a little nervous as she wasn't looking to face that thing on her own! "So… If I help you guys… You'll stop him?"

"Not alone we can't, but together in numbers with you with us we will be able too. As a Pack helps make an individual more stronger, less alone."

Harley backed away from the woman and shook her head. "How do you expect me to help when I don't have a single freakin' clue how to do that!?" As seriously, she was still new to all this crap thank you very much!

"We can teach you. Do you remember that first night you got shot in the arm?" Asked Derek.

"Yeah?" Okay, where was the guy going with this? And him having anything to do with teaching her wasn't exactly something she cared much for! The chick with him on the other hand she wouldn't care as much about since she hadn't done anything to her like Derek had.

"What happened right afterwards?"

At first, Harley was confused until she remembered. "I uhh… I changed back."

Nodding in approval, Derek went on and pointed out the time she got hit by a car thanks to Allison's dad and how it was the same thing. Making her wonder even more on just where the heck he was going with the whole thing. And before she or Laura could stop him, Derek painfully twisted her wrist, making her scream in pain from it. "What the Hell you asshole!?" Yelled out the girl with tears in her eyes.

"It'll heal."

"Derek!" Warned Laura as this was not the right way to go about it!

Ignoring his older sister, Derek went on. "Pain. Pain is what helps keep you human." He then gave a slightly impressed look when he saw the girl's wrist healed itself.

"Huh, maybe you'll survive after all."

Laura had enough and slapped her little brother hard upside the head and making Harley grin in a satisfied manner as the guy yelped in pain. Harley soon went on home and drifted off to a peaceful slumber as the happy thought of Derek's sister giving him grief stayed at the front of her mind. A little while later before first period would see the girl convince her girlfriend to skip school to spend the day with her so that Allison wouldn't have to deal with negative comments over her birthday. And as the day went on, Kira couldn't help but wonder where Scott was since she hadn't seen him the entire day and when lunch came and the group gathered together minus Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Harley, the young Japanese-Korean girl asked the question that was on repeat in her head to her crush's brothers. Making for the two to look a bit uncomfortable afterwards and for Stiles to get curious. "What? The guy get arrested for finally goin' too far with someone?"

"No! No, nothing like that." Answered Aiden.

"Yeah, its just that well… On this day in particular he tends to want to be on his own as much as possible. Usually will stay in bed the whole time until the day passes." Provided Ethan.

This made quite a few rather curious. "Okay, what's so bad about today?" Wondered Danny curiously.

The twins shared a look and it'd be Ethan who would provide the answer with a heavy sigh. "About three months after his mom and dad adopted us when he was thirteen, a good friend of his that he'd made in one of the towns we had been staying at for quite awhile was brutally murdered."

Gasps were heard from the others and Kira couldn't help but feel horrified. Aiden continued on after that. "Our little brother was lost for awhile after that and it took a long time before he could recover from it. His uhh, girlfriend at the time, along with us and the rest of the family were there for him as much as possible to help him deal with the tragedy."

"Its why he has those two black bands tattooed on his left arm as a way to remember her." Added Ethan.

Now while Kira hadn't known about that tattoo, Stiles and Danny certainly had thanks to shared times in the locker room. And considering what the girl had just heard, she couldn't say she was surprised she didn't know since his arms were usually always covered up quite well. "Man… I always had wondered." Spoke Danny softly.

"Is that kinda like why he's all flirty and carefree?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Ethan responded.

"Even Ennis won't bother Scott on this day and the guy is usually pretty gruff around us."

"Do… Do you think it'd be okay if I went by after school to see how he is?"

The twins looked at Kira and her curious but hopeful expression. "You can try but I wouldn't hold my breath as he likes to be alone." Replied Aiden seriously.

Nodding her understanding, the conversation moved on while Kira was lost in thought over the boy she liked quite a bit. Once school ended would see Stiles and the surprise tag along of Cora Hale head over to Lydia's to see what they could find out from her while Kira went off to see Scott. Even being greeted by a sandy haired blind man. "Ah, hello there and who might you be I wonder?"

"Um, Kira! I'm a friend of Scott's?"

"Oh, well that's quite wonderful as my grandson has yet to introduce us to any of his friends." The fact this was the step daughter of Chris Argent was quite the feat too.

Smiling nervously at him even though she knew he couldn't see it, the beautiful girl asked if it would be okay for her to go and see Scott. Making for the man to sigh. "I'm not quite sure that is a good idea young lady as this is a day that holds bad memories for him."

"I, I know. Scott's brothers they uhh, they told me and a few others about what happened. Well, not everything that happened but just a little to give us well… You know, an idea." Deucalion nodded his understanding and was quite impressed with this girl for being so willing enough to care despite the fact she barely knew his grandson!

"I suppose I could allow you to speak with him but I must warn you that you may not get the results you hope for."

"Oh thank you! Results or not, I just want him to know I care about his well being." Smiling at her, he moved out of the way to let her pass and directed her to Scott's room.

Taking a deep breath, Kira knocked on the door and awaited any sort of a response. And as she did that, Stiles and Cora were being guided by Lydia's mother to the girl's bedroom while Harley and Allison were having a little cute moment over who would take the blame. "Lydia? Sweetheart? There's a Stiles and Cora here to see you." Spoke the mother after coming inside.

"What… The Hell… Is a Stiles and Cora?"

Looking apologetically to the two teens. "I'm sorry, she took something to calm her nerves. You can go on in."

_I could smell that 'something' from downstairs. Girl is drugged to the freaking eyeballs._ Thought Cora as she and Stiles nodded their understanding and went inside.

Turning over, the drugged Redhead looked at the two. "What are you doing here?"

The two looked at each other and it'd be Cora who would speak first. "Well, we were worried about you silly."

"Yeah, totally and completely worried. How are you feeling?" Added Stiles while Cora wanted to gag over how sweet sounding she'd just been.

"Mmm… I feel fantastic."

_I bet you do._

Stiles reached over and grabbed the bottle of pills and showed it to Cora who's eyebrows raised up. "No wonder she feels so fantastic." Muttered the girl.

Deciding to challenge his crush, the bald headed teenager tried to get the drugged girl to say a certain phrase ten times fast.

Something Lydia accepted and failed to do while Cora rolled her eyes. "What'd you see?" Questioned the boy.

Course Cora doubted the girl saw much and even if she did, her drugged state of mind wouldn't be able to tell them much. "Something."

"Something like what? Like a Mountain Lion?"

"A Moutain Lion." Answered the girl.

The young Hale shook her head. "Stiles, I really doubt she even knows what she's talking about."

And as if to prove herself right, she asked the girl if that's what she's sure she saw or if that's just something the police said to her. Lydia repeated herself and Stiles reached over for a stuffed Giraffe toy and asked what it is. Looking at it, Lydia gave the same answer yet again. "See? Told you."

Stiles at that point was a bit distracted by the fact his crush's hand was touching his chest. "Oh boy." Cora helpfully dragged him away and glared at him.

"What!? I wasn't doin' anything!" Informed the boy defensively.

"No, but considering all I've heard when it comes to your crush, you would probably see this as a sign of good fortune." Replied Cora and making him gape at her in shock.

While the bald headed teenager continued to gape at the Hale girl for her words towards him, Harley was getting her dignity back after managing to stop Allison from falling down a small hill. The young Argent-Yukimura then looked at her phone and started to mess with it. "What'cha doin'?"

"I'm just texting Lydia a 'thank you' for the birthday stuff."

"No, no, no girlfriend! If my phone is off so is yours!"

Looking at her girlfriend in amusement, Allison asked if that meant they were disconnecting from the world entirely. "You bet that ass of yours babe." Harley told her with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Allison told her she would send this one text and then she was all her's. "I like the sound of that idea." An idea Allison herself liked too for that matter as she finalized her text, sent it off, and shut down her phone.

"Alright then, I'm all yours."

"Damn right." Chuckling, the dark haired girl pulled her girlfriend close for a kiss.

While they had their moment and Cora and Stiles were attempting to leave, Kate Argent had found herself at the big shiny metal door that led to Derek Hale. And the woman was nervous as this would be the first time in years she would see the guy properly. Knocking, she waited and thankfully it wasn't long before the door slid open, revealing Derek himself. "Kate!?"

Smiling at the stunned man, she waved at him. "Hi Der."

As for Kira however, she had been surprised when Scott let her into his room. Something even the pervy Alpha was surprised by as well and the girl was currently looking around in his room while her crush gave the impression of a great big lump on his bed. "So… Umm, nice place." Informed the girl and then winced over how lame she felt that was.

A sigh could be heard from underneath the covers. "Beautiful, I love bein' around you and all but now's really not a good time." He really didn't wanna be rude but its how he was feeling.

"I… I know Scott, I know. But a big part of me hates the idea of you being alone to deal with a really painful loss. I get how it feels to lose someone cause I lost my dad when I was a little girl."

"And so what? You think by bein' here you can help take away my pain? That maybe we can somehow bond over our losses?" Asked the young man a bit scathingly and making the girl feel a little hurt by that.

"I, yeah, I guess… I guess you're right. This is a mistake." Kira said sadly and quickly left.

From his spot under the covers, Scott sighed as he felt guilt stab him for the hurt he'd just caused an amazingly wonderfully beautiful girl who was willing enough and kind enough to come and check on him. Even though they barely knew one another for that matter and it touched him deeply. "I'm sorry Kira..." Murmured the boy and he hoped that somehow, he could make it up to her.

As Scott felt awash in guilt and past pain, Derek still stood in the entryway with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You uhh, gonna let me in Der?" Asked the blonde woman a bit nervously.

Her question seemed to snap the man out of his dumbfoundedness. "Yeah, uhh yeah. Come in."

He moved out of the way to let her in and she happily did so and took in the rather large space of the area. "Nice, I'm impressed." Muttered the woman as Derek slid the door closed.

Turning around and looking at her backside, the Wolf couldn't help but wonder why the Hell she was even here after so long! "You mind telling me why you're here after all this time? Oh, by the way, thanks for shooting me!"

Sighing to herself, Kate turned around and walked up to him with a sad expression on her face. "That was a total accident Der! I swear! I had full intention of shooting that ugly ass thing you two were fighting but then your arm got in the way as the bullet went towards you three!"

Hearing no sort of deceit from her, Derek sighed to himself as of course that would be his kind of luck! "I feel loads better now." Came the sarcastic response that Kate couldn't help but chuckle at as she knew full well he had been listening to her heart beat to determine if whether or not she was lying.

"And as for why I'm here after all this time? I missed you." Admitted the woman honestly.

"You missed me?"

Derek was honestly baffled by that even if he could tell just how truthful his old flame was being at the time. Kate nodded at him but kept quiet. "You… Missed me? If you missed me so much then why the Hell did you leave to begin with!?"

A wince came across Kate's face before letting out a sigh. "I had to leave! What we were doing back then? It wasn't right babe! No matter how we felt about one another! The shit with my dad being in prison, my beliefs slowly starting to un-mix from his, and my guilt for falling in love with someone I shouldn't have cause of the age thing really screwed with my head!" By the time she finished, tears could be seen glistening in her eyes and Derek wasn't entirely sure of what to think or even do.

Hell, he felt crushed that she couldn't handle what was going on between the two of them back then. "So what's so damned different now compared to back then? And so help me if its cause I'm of age."

"It is Der, that and my head is a lot better now thanks to a therapist I saw for awhile." Admitted the woman with a sigh.

"You realize this is a really screwed up situation right? I mean I just lost a really good friend! Someone I wouldn't have minded being my brother in law since he made Laura so happy!"

Stepping up even closer and into his personal bubble, she leaned into him. "Better to be screwed up together then apart… And I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend. I really am. And if you want, I will help you find his killer."

God, if Allison could see her now being all emotional and crap. Girl would have a field day! Nothing more was said after that as their emotions got the best of them and two embraced and began to kiss passionately. As the two lost themselves to their passion, Stiles could be seen talking a bit heatedly into his phone as he left a message for Harley while Cora looked on slightly amused. "Ugh! Alright, goodbye!"

"How very… Creative of you." Snarked the girl as she sat on the edge of his bed and earning herself a reproachful look from the boy she found cute so long as he wasn't saying anything.

After Lydia had passed out from her drugs, a text had appeared on her cell and in an attempt to open it for her to see what it was, something Cora found to be a little in the area of invasion of privacy, the teenager had stumbled on to the short video the Redhead had taken of the Alpha without her realizing it. Cora had quickly taken it from him and transferred the video to her phone and then deleted the original from Lydia's and the two quickly hauled ass afterwards since there was no point in being there any longer. Stiles was about to say something that would be sarcastically biting but was interrupted by his dad. "Oh, didn't realize you had company over."

"Its not what you think dad!"

"Its not? And here I was under the impression that's exactly what I'm here for." Cora said with a fake pout.

Her words made Stiles gape at her again for what was probably the third time that day as she'd been rather helpful in pointing out potential creepy behavior from him while they were with Lydia that could also be seen as taking advantage of a girl drugged out of her mind. "I… I, uhh..." Tried the bald teenager but was having difficulty saying anything!

Something the good Sheriff found amusing as Hell! "As amusing as all this is, I need to know one thing. Am I gonna hear good news tonight at this parent/teacher thing?"

That seemed to snap his son out of state of shock. "Yeah, definitely! I mean, well… Depending on how you define 'good news' anyway."

"I define it as you getting straight 'A's' with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna re-think that definition dad."

Cora however decided to add her own two cents as the Sheriff looked on in realization of things. "Mr. Stilinski, you have my word that your son has been a fantastic guy at school. I mean, he's even helping me out with my studies!" Informed the girl with a wink with her chin on Stiles' shoulder and her hands underneath his shirt and running her nails down his back and making the boy try to resist shuddering at her touch's effect on him and failing.

"Right, well, you two try not to have too much fun while I'm gone alright? I don't wanna be a grandfather just yet."

"Yes sir Mr. Stilinski." Replied the girl seriously as Stiles tried to think of something to say but couldn't!

With a nod, the man was gone and Stiles finally found the strength to get away from the Hale girl's hands of shiver causing! "What in the name of God was that!?"

Adopting a look of confusion on her face that was completely fake, she asked him what was what. "What do you mean 'what was what'!? You know what!"

"Mmm… No, I'm not so sure I do." The look he gave her showed he clearly didn't believe that at all.

Grinning at him, she rushed forward and landed a kiss on him and then pulled away seconds later and her grin widened when she saw his dumbfounded look. "Wha-what was that!?"

"Me showing interest in you dumbass."

"Uhh… But, you're… Sister, Teeth, rip… Lydia..." Cora rolled her eyes at the boy as he tried to form coherent sentences.

"I know I'm Derek's baby sister and he's not gonna rip your throat out. I promise. As for Lydia, what about her? She's clearly shown no interest in you while I have. So why sit on your ass twiddling your thumbs when you could go for someone who's actually willing to give you the time of day?"

No response was given as Stiles was simply too dumbfounded by what had just been told to him. Something he had always fantasized Lydia herself saying to him. And now he has some other girl who is definitely NOT Lydia Martin saying stuff like that to him. Huffing in annoyance, Cora took action and pulled him to her and started kissing him. And could only grin on the inside when he finally started to kiss back before he could really even think to stop himself. As the two teens, along with Derek and Kate got quite familiar with one another in a few ways, the Sheriff paid a visit to Deaton just as the man was finishing his phone call to Harley to find out why she had yet to show up for work. Unfortunately he wasn't able to really help as he knew the Sheriff wouldn't believe him but Stilinski was at least grateful for the man in hearing him out.

As the Sun set and night fell, Harley and Allison rushed to her car to get inside of it and warm up. "I have to be honest, today was… Well, today was kind of a perfect birthday."

Harley grinned happily at her girlfriend. "Good to hear babe, I woulda known though had you been lying."

Raising an eyebrow challengingly, Allison asked how exactly she would have known that. "For one, you got a tell when you lie babe." Reaching over, she touched her girl's eyebrow to show just what she meant.

A touch the other girl rather liked as she smiled in amusement at her. "Hmm, then let's see if you can tell if I'm lying now." Challenged the girl as she took the hand on her eyebrow and held it in her's. Even kissing on it.

"I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the Parent/Teacher Conference so that I could spend the rest of the day with you."

"Rest of the day?" Asked the other girl a bit excitedly.

"Well, the rest of the night." Corrected the girl with a smile and felt giddy when her girlfriend smiled widely at the idea.

"With me?" Allison nodded and then grew confused when Harley got a look of horror on her face.

"Oh God! The Parent/Teacher Conference! I'm supposed to be there cause of my grades slippin'!" Panicked the newbie Wolf.

Allison looked at the time and then back at her panicking girlfriend. "Well, those are going on right now." Harley looked on wide eyed and the two quickly got going afterwards.

As they drove on, various moments happened with teachers talking with the parents of certain students such as Finstock and the Sheriff and their rather amusing conversation over Stiles' real name and the fact Finstock likes to be called 'Cupcake'. One teacher being a bit befuddled by the Lydia Martin's divorcing parents arguing with one another and placing blame for various things on the other. Harris talking with Jackson's parents about how highly motivated the boy was and learning of his being adopted. The befuddled teacher soon speaking with Allison and Kira's parents and the two not being happy about the fact Allison apparently skipped school and then the teacher speaking with Harley's parents about their daughter. Harris would end up discussing Scott with Ennis and Kali. "While your son has some fairly decent grades, I admit to feeling a bit concerned about his social skills."

"What'cha mean?" Ennis asked a bit gruffly as that damn boy had plenty of social skills damnit!

"Well, he's a very sociable young man but at the same time his drive to be sociable has gotten on the wrong side of quite a few students. As he seems to have no respect for boundaries as he constantly flirts even when there's no clear interest from the other party."

Kali winced at hearing all that while Ennis just rolled his eyes at his boy's antics. "Been hit in the head too many damn times." Muttered the man.

"What my ex-husband means to say is that our son simply has a lot of… Love to share with those around him." Informed the woman with a glare towards Ennis that he met head on.

She then continued on. "Being adopted by us and losing a very close friend of his sometime later has profoundly impacted him to a certain point that he feels a kind of need to spread love so that others aren't well, down in the dumps so to speak."

Harris nodded in understanding of that as he feels he finally has a better understanding. "I think I understand better now but I do hope however that he is able to find a better way to express that sort of thing before someone takes it the wrong way and problems start." Ennis would have laughed hard at that but didn't as he didn't want to have to explain himself.

As he knew damn well his boy could handle any problem that came his way. Either violently or smoothly and the boy wasn't shy about trying that kind of crap on not only girls but boys too. Something that bothered the Alpha due to a part of his upbringing. The fact Ethan and now apparently Kali were doing that sort of thing wasn't all that to his liking either but so far had kept quiet. Once the conferences were over, both Chris and Mr. Harlowe were seen talking on their phones to their daughters in fairly unhappy tones. Noshiko's informing her husband that Kira hadn't heard anything either didn't help matters any either, along with the fact Kate wasn't answering her phone. The two sets of parents soon crossed paths and things weren't exactly off to a fantastic start thanks to Chris being a slight hothead. And if it hadn't of been for the two girls showing up, things might have gotten ugly. "And just where exactly have you been young lady?" Questioned Mr. Harlowe demandingly.

"Nowhere dad."

"Nowhere meaning not at school?" Spoke her mother.

"Umm... Kinda?"

"Its not her fault, honest! It was my birthday and we were-" Whatever she was about to say next was cut off as her dad ordered her to get in the car.

Sighs escaped the two girls as they looked at one another but before more could be said or done, a scream ripped through the night and soon people began to panic. Making for Chris to head for the Suburban for his gun just to be on the safe side while Noshiko stood protectively in front of her daughter while Harley began to look around and even using her Wolf eyes to see what her regular eyes couldn't. Missing as Stiles' dad was hit by a car and then quickly getting her mom out of the way as a car sped through the area. A shot then rang out in the night, a shot that came from Chris Argent and everyone gathered around him to see that he had shot a Mountain Lion that was slowly dying. Harley looked at him and then back at the animal with a sense of fear welling up inside her as she hoped like Hell this wasn't going to be her fate in the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And no, Cora and Stiles did NOT end up having sex if that's what you're wondering. I originally did intend for that final moment between Scott and Kira to go differently but I thought what was seen was a bit more realistic. I do have the other scene written and saved however. Until next time folks!**


	6. Come And Monitor My Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And business as good ol' JR would say is about to pick up in this chapter!**

* * *

The following morning around 10:30 saw Kate slowly opening her eyes with a slight moan. "And good morning to you too." Rumbled a voice gently.

Letting out a contented sigh, Kate rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and soon realized that Derek wasn't in the bed with her. And that in fact, he was at the stove in nothing but boxers and making something that really smelled delicous. "Amazing lover AND a cook? You'll spoil a girl Der." Spoke the woman teasingly and liking that she didn't even have to raise her voice for him to hear her.

"Well, I don't mind spoiling if its you." Smiling softly to herself, Kate got out of the bed and walked over to him with nothing covering her nude form and carefully wrapped her arms around him as she pressed into his backside with her lips kissing on his shoulder.

A feeling the man rather liked all things considered. They stayed that way as cooked and once it was done, the two grabbed plates and returned to the bed to eat. Afterwards the two cuddled together and it would be then while doing so that a somewhat nervous Kate would bring up a touchy subject. "I umm… I heard awhile back about what happened with your Uncle Peter. How's he doin'?"

Derek let out a sigh at the mention of his comatose burn victim of an Uncle. "He's healed for the most part but he's still yet to come out of his coma."

"Oh." For a Werewolf to remain that inactive for that long spoke of the intensity of how bad their injury was. And only added to the guilt she felt.

Guilt for her being the cause of how he is now. Derek could smell the guilt coming off her and thought she was only feeling that way for asking and causing him pain. "Hey, hey, its okay and I think its considerate of you to even ask." Said the man as he tightened his hold on her in a comforting way.

"Could I see him?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

Kate let out a sigh. "I guess… To pay my respects is all." Nodding in understanding and feeling a sense of amazement that the woman he loves cared enough to want to do that.

"Sure, we can go here in a little while if you want."

Smiling appreciatively at him, she gave him a kiss, one that was deepened by the Wolf and as the two started to get a bit passionate, Kate's phone began to ring. Making for the two to groan in annoyance and for her to reluctantly answer it and get a whole lot of angry from Chris! "Whoa! Calm down big brother I'm okay! I was just out with a friend is all!"

Derek didn't even really need to use his hearing to be able to know what the man was saying and had to roll his eyes over the fact Kate's Niece Allison and the Beta known as Harley had cut school the previous day. Minutes later, Kate hung up the phone and let out a displeased sigh. "I don't wanna, but I gotta get goin' babe." Informed the woman as she turned to look at him.

Nodding in understanding but not liking it either, he leaned over and she did the same and the two met in a kiss before she pulled back and headed for the shower. "You comin'!?" Called out the woman with a smile on her lips.

As hey, just cause big brother wanted her back at the house didn't mean she had to do so right away! Grinning to himself, Derek quickly hopped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to join his girl for a nice little morning shower. While those two lost themselves to one another in the shower, a nervous Scott Delwado finally manned up and approached Kira during lunch at one of the outside tables to talk for the first time that day. As neither had been able to look the other in the eye after yesterday and the young Alpha was seriously hating it and felt that while she was alone at the outside table would be the prime opportunity to finally clear the air. "Hey Kira..." Spoke the boy softly and startling her in the process.

"Oh! S-Scott! You, you scared me!" Admitted the girl before looking away.

Something that made him sigh as he hated not having that gorgeous soul looking his way. "Can we talk? About yesterday?"

"What's to talk about? I made a bad decision by coming over and was even warned not to do it. But silly me thought I could somehow help." Muttered the girl while still not looking his way.

Scott sat his bag down and sat next to her with his legs on either side of the bench as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No! You didn't, you didn't make any kind of a bad decision at all! The fact you even wanted to come over and be there for me despite us barely knowing one another? That spoke volumes about you Kira. Volumes of how good a person you really are and I felt like a horrible asshole for how I treated you. And I am so sorry for that babe, I really am."

This finally got Kira to look at him in surprise and shock. "You're sorry!? If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing for showing up completely uninvited!" Replied the girl as she had trouble in that moment believing anything she said due to how she was feeling over yesterday.

Shaking his head at her, Scott quickly told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. "Really?"

"Really really babe. Like I said, what you did yesterday showed just how great a person you are. The next time I go through that day? I want you by my side." The young Alpha told her seriously and even surprising himself a little considering how alone he liked to be on that day.

But this girl was like a soothing balm that radiated joy and he greatly loved it. As it showed there was still such great purity in the world despite all he'd seen and even done. "R-really?"

He nodded at her with a smile on his lips. "You forgive me gorgeous?"

"Definitely, so long as you too forgive me."

"Hey, I can do that real easily since there's nothin' to forgive babe. Now… How about you give this sexy body a hug?" Suggested the boy with a wink.

Shaking her head at him while blushing some, she did and the hug felt all kinds of great for the guy. Not to mention a crap ton of relief as well for the fact he'd been able to repair things with Kira. After pulling out of the hug, Scott got himsel a naughty little idea. "Ya know, if you ever wanna do more than just hug I am totally down."

"Don't push your luck Delwado." Replied the girl mock sternly and causing the two to laugh.

Their moment of levity was broken as Greenburg showed up. "Hey dudes! You should seriously go to the lunch room!"

"Umm… We've already got our food?" Spoke Kira somewhat confused and a bit annoyed at the guy for interrupting her and Scott!

"What!? No! Stilinski and Harlowe are fighting!" Informed the boy as he rushed off and making for the two teens to look at one another in surprise.

The two were then off to see the two good best friends and this fight they were apparently in. And as they made their way inside, yelling could be heard. "SERIOUSLY!? You seriously wanna blame _me_ for what happened to your dad last night!?" Yelled out Harley furiously as she could hardly believe the nerve of her supposed best friend!

"Maybe if you hadn't of been out with Allison he might not have gotten hurt!" Sneered Stiles angrily and making Allison frown unhappily at the guy for being such an ass!

Harley could hardly believe the whole thing as it was just so unfair! Getting up in his face as she grew angrier while several fellow Weres tensed and readied to intervene if need be. "Well newsflash for yo bald white ass! What happened last night was not my fault in any shape OR form! Ya daddy is a big boy and can handle his own ass as not only is he a big boy but he's also the fucking Sheriff of the town!"

"Yeah!? He's also my dad damnit! And I am not gonna lose him just cause you wanna go somewhere nice and quiet and play grab ass!" Gasps were heard after that and Allison was of half a mind to slap the ever loving crap out of the boy!

Harley glared hotly at the smartass she had long considered to be a best friend. "Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Called out Scott as he could tell the girl was close to letting out her inner Wolf on the bald jackass.

And so he and Cora pulled the two arguing teens apart while everyone else looked on in shock. Scott even pulled the newbie Beta all the way out of the lunchroom just to be on the safe side while Cora dragged an angry Stiles to the far side of the cafeteria. A cafeteria that was full of glaring kids his way. Allison and Kira could be seen rushing out of the room soon afterwards to check on Harley. "God Stiles! Could you be more of an ass!?" Asked Cora bitingly.

"He probably could if he really wanted too." Called out Danny as he'd long had experience with the guy and a lot of it wasn't all that great in his view.

"Oh screw you man." Sneered the boy in return.

"Sorry Stilinski, but I actually have taste."

"Yeah, like me." Spoke up Ethan with a wink towards the Hawaiian boy and actually managing to make him look all bashful!

Stiles would have said something along the lines of seriously rude but Cora nipped it in the bud by placing her hand over her mouth with a glare at him. "I gotta say, you're cute and all. But not so much when you talk and let all the stupid out."

Jackson could be heard chuckling thanks to still being nearby and while he had no love for the Hales since he was oh so pleasantly informed by his adoptive father that any attempts to put in a restraining order on Laura Hale would not work thanks to her family's heavy influence on the community. Something that did not settle well with the boy but reluctantly dropped it. But he could still at least admit that they knew how to handle dumbasses like Stilinski.

**Seconds Earlier**

After pulling Harley out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, he found himself stopping thanks to Harley who began to breathe heavily as she leaned against a wall. Even raising a hand to show her claws coming out. "Alright, just breathe Harley. Breathe and allow your nerves to calm down."

"Kinda can't when I'm so pissed off!" Growled out the girl as her fangs began to appear and her eyes glowed gold.

Scott could definitely understand that. Hell, he didn't know how the girl could handle being around that moron all the time as it is anyway. But the last thing he wanted to do was use an Alpha Roar on her as she needed to learn control and didn't need to be drawin attention to them. "Right, so just think of something. Anything that makes you feel happy and focus on it. Focus on that one thing to calm yourself."

Harley put her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes and thought about anything that made her really happy. The thought of Allison popped into her head and soon she started to feel more calm and in control the more she thought about her girlfriend. Scott could feel the rage subsiding from the girl and he grinned happily as whatever his friend musta thought of had been something real good. Letting out a sigh as her fangs and claws returned to normal, the girl lowered half her body in relief with her hands on her knees and her hair hanging down. Scott leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright girlie?"

"I am, for now." Murmured the girl quietly and with a slight hint of sadness.

A hint of sadness the boy could understand since she was basically just betrayed by her so called best friend. "I don't… I don't know how he can say that kind of crap to me..." Muttered Harley unhappily.

"He's an idiot plain and simple."

"Hey! Is everything okay!?" Called out Allison and making Scott turn his head to see the girl and her sister coming down the hallway fairly quickly.

"Yeah, s'all good. Girlie just needed a minute after that crap." Informed Scott to the two.

Allison gave a sad smile to her girlfriend and reached over to squeeze her girl's shoulder in comfort. "No one should ever get blamed for something that wasn't their fault or even close to being in their control." Spoke up Kira firmly with annoyance lacing her voice.

"My sister's right Rebecca, don't even listen to a thing Stiles says."

Looking up at her girlfriend with glistening eyes, Harley soon engulfed her girl in a hug that Allison quickly returned and held on tightly as her girlfriend cried into her shoulder for the betrayal she'd suffered thanks to Stiles. _A certain bald dumbass is in severe need of an ass kickin'._ Thought Scott darkly to himself.

The rest of the day would pass by and anytime Stiles tried to talk to anybody he would get the cold shoulder. Something he hated a great deal and would even have to serve detention alongside Harley for causing a disruption in the cafeteria. And Harley would ensure she kept a great amount of distance from her supposed best friend as she had no desire to be around his attempted guilt causing ass. The fact he was completely ignoring her suited her just fine even if it did hurt her. A little while later would see Harley picking up some groceries for the house after her mom had asked if she would do so. And along for the ride was Scott as she had told him to meet up with her at the store so she could find out why the Hell he never bothered to tell her he's a Werewolf too! "Well, you were and are still pretty new to this thing so I didn't think you needed anymore on your plate." Informed the boy as they waited to finally be done with getting checked out by the cashier.

"It woulda been nice to be able to talk to someone who can relate!" Groused the girl and getting a nod of understanding in return.

"Good point, but I gotta admit that I'm not exactly new to this whole thing."

"You're not?"

"Nope, been a part of my life since the age of 11." Admitted the boy and shocking the newbie Wolf quite a bit.

"Wow." Muttered the stunned Harley.

Chuckling to himself as the cashier finished what she was doing and let them know what the total was, Scott would even take care of paying for the whole thing despite the other teenager's protests! "Nope, I got this homie!" Declared the boy and making his friend roll her eyes but letting it go.

The two were soon on their way after that while Harley continued to pick his brain with various questions and even wondered if he could train her. "I probably could, I mean I would probably be better suited then what one of the Hales would be."

"Why's that?"

"Well, unlike us cause we were Bitten, the Hales, well not all of them, are born Wolves and cause of that they had a more easier time of gainin' control unlike those of us who are Bitten. For us, its harder to get control cause we're so new to the whole thing and unless we got someone to show us the way, we're practically blind and freaked out with no clue about a damn thing." Informed Scott helpfully.

Harley absorbed the information like a sponge and for her, it was practically the most she'd learned since being Bitten. "Anger for example can be a big drivin' force when it comes to the Shift. Getting really excited can trigger it too and unless you find somethin' that helps Anchor you you're gonna have problems."

"Anchor?" Asked the girl as she could practically hear the capital 'A' in the word and then sighing in annoyance when she realized they were on the wrong floor level.

Scott only chuckled as they went back towards the stairs to find the right floor level their ride was in. "Yeah, an Anchor. Kinda like what you would see on a boat. It helps keep it in place once its out right?"

"Right."

"Well same thing really. But instead of an actual one its more of a concept that you think of to help keep yourself focused on durin' real intense moments. Your Anchor can be centered on a feeling, a person, an object, or a certain memory that has a lot of meanin' too it. Once you have it and it actually works right, you'll have better control of things. Now cause you're still so new, the Anchor will only do so much during the day leading up to the Full Moon but will be completely useless once the Full Moon hits its peak." Continued Scott.

_Wow, this is some big stuff… Hope I can find my Anchor real quick._

"But the more you're exposed to Full Moons, the more control you get each time and the more effective your Anchor will be. Now it took me around 8 Full Moons to finally have the control I needed to not be a danger to my family or others." Course he wasn't gonna admit to freely being a murderous little bastard towards certain kinds of people.

"Cause of your age?" Which was really disturbing that he had been Bitten so young!

Scott nodded at that. "That and I finally found my Anchor."

Harley could detect a faint sense of sadness coming from the boy after that and figured that it was best to ask another question in an effort to at least distract him a little. She could ask him what his Anchor is but considering the sadness she was feeling coming off of him, that it would just be too personal to even ask. "Now that… Now that I know about all this, and thank you for that by the way as its been more helpful then anything that ass Derek has told me since this whole mess started. Could you help me find my Anchor?"

A chuckle escaped her fellow teen after hearing the description of the second child of Talia Hale. "I'm sorry good lookin', but that's somethin' you're gonna have to find out on your own. But I can at least be there for you while you find it." Harley let out a disappointed sigh but was at least grateful the guy she figured she could call a friend was willing to be there with her as she found it.

She then hit the car beep button once they were on a new floor level and sighed in relief when it was the one they needed after hearing the car's beep noise go off. And as they went towards her rust bucket, a menacing growl could be heard and making the two stop dead in their tracks. "Oh come the Hell on now, after the day I've had I so don't need this shit!" Groused the girl in annoyance.

"Go hide somewhere while I take care of this cause if he gets ahold of your fine ass he'll make you do somethin' you're gonna regret when you break free of his control later on."

Harley turned to him to ask what the Hell he meant by that but stopped short when she saw him already Shifted and the glowing red eyes. "GO!" Ordered the teenager and Harley quickly did so.

Sounds of growling and fighting were soon heard after that and the African American girl nearly had a heart attack when her phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket and seeing that it was Allison calling, she hit the ignore button with the full intention of calling her girl back once this whole damn thing was finished over with. The sounds of the growls and fighting soon died out and feeling a bout of cautiousness, Harley peeked her head over the hood of the car she'd been hiding on the side of. "Boo." Spoke a sudden voice from behind her and causing her to scream loudly.

"Holy fuck!" Cursed the girl while Derek merely shook his head at her.

Who was looking a little messed up all things considered. "Hey now, language young lady." Tsked Scott with a grin on his lips.

"Pot, meet kettle." Replied the newbie Wolf snarkily.

A chuckle was heard from her kind of mentor and fellow teenager afterwards as Derek brought out a hand for her to grab onto. Something she did reluctantly and was soon brought to her feet. "Thank you for scaring the Hell out of me by the way. I only lost maybe 20 years of my life cause of that." Groused Harley as she picked up her part of the grocery bags.

"You'll live."

Walking back to her rust bucket, Harley asked the question that was on her mind. "So what the Hell are you doin' here anyway?"

"I was gonna take the opportunity to teach you some but I see now I apparently don't need too."

"No offense home skillet, but you aren't exactly suited to be teachin' anybody." Remarked Scott and getting odd looks for his odd name use.

An annoyed sigh came from the older man. "Clearly. But have you already pointed out that she doesn't need any kind of distractions like the Argent girl?"

"What!? The Hell you talkin' about!?"

"The Full Moon is coming and the last thing you need is a distraction like her. A distraction that will more than likely cause you to slip up."

Glowering at him as she was getting what he was talking about hit her and she hated it a great deal. "Dude, you don't need to worry about that alright? Between me, my brothers, and Cora if she's willin', we'll be able to keep an eye on her til the Full Moon."

"I don't like it." It was just too damn risky!

Scott shook his head at the clearly stubborn older Wolf. "You don't have too but we have this in the bag broski. If anything, Harls will be a little occupied by findin' out what her Anchor is to fuck up."

"I hope you're right Scott, cause if not, it'll be on your head." Warned the man seriously before walking off.

The two watched him leave and Harley shook her head in exasperation. "Guy needs to chill the Hell out already cause pressurin' me ain't gonna do jack."

"He's just… Concerned is all. But like I said, we got this in the bag fa sho!"

Harley rolled her eyes at him and as they loaded up the trunk, a thought hit her. "Wait… Your brothers and Cora? They Wolves too!?"

A loud laugh escaped the other teenager much to her annoyance and once she got an answer she was on her way home while Scott went towards his as well. Once Harley got home, she talked her mom into dying her hair a Burgundy color. Something that about damn near knocked her the Hell out cause of all the smells involved! Once it had set in and her hair could be messed with more, mother and daughter set about turning her newly colored hair into braids that could easily cover both of her shoulders if she wanted them too. And after getting a shower, Harley sent her girl a photo of her new look and the reaction she got was one she definitely loved as Allison enjoyed it a great deal. They would talk a little while longer until Allison's step mom showed up in her room. Forcing the two to end their call. But Harley would end up falling asleep with a contented smile on her lips as her girl talked with her mother.

"Hmm… That wouldn't have been Harley now would it?" Asked Noshiko knowingly.

"Nope, that was me having a real important conversation with an animal rights group about my gun nut of a father shooting a Mountain Lion. An innocent Mountain Lion for that matter."

"I see. Well, so long as your father doesn't catch you I won't say anything."

Allison couldn't help but feel shocked over that and it must have shown on her face as Noshiko just grinned! "I still clearly remember what it was like when it came to that sort of thing at your age you know." Rhys and Ken immediately sprang to mind for the mother of two.

"So I can be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her dad and says 'I hate you and I wish you were dead'?"

Noshiko snorted in amusement. "Of course sweetheart! You're a teenager after all! I would probably find it suspect of you if you didn't."

This got her a laugh from her second daughter and the older woman then grew curious about what her daughter was up too and asked about it. "Oh, its this project for History class about any kind of relevance to my family's history."

"Oh, I see. Argent side or Yukimura side?"

Allison looked a bit unsure of herself and then shrugged. "Either would work I guess. I mean Aunt Kate gave me a little special project of my own to look into with a necklace she gave me as an early birthday present. But I'm willing to hear any ideas you have."

A frown came across the older woman's face but it quickly left and it made the teen wonder if whether or not she'd been seeing things. "I think I have an idea. One that actually led me to meeting Ken once upon a time." Spoke the woman somewhat wistfully.

"Wow, must have been really special if it led to the two of you meeting." Said Allison softly and a part of her wished she could have met the man!

"Mmm… I suppose in a way you could see it that way as it actually related to my grandmother during World War 2. A confinement camp known as Oak Creek." One that the existence of was still heavily denied of having been real to this day!

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry mom." Said Allison apologetically.

Nohisko laughed warmly at her daughter. "No need to be dear, but it is appreciated none the less. Hopefully I've given you something to think over and perhaps even look into. Now, I will leave you to it."

"Thanks mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Responded the mother with a pleased smile on her lips as she walked away.

Her earlier frown returned as she had a feeling she needed to speak with Chris over this necklace Kate had given their daughter. Unknown to the family that night, the Rogue Alpha would show up at the Argent-Yukimura household and leave a rather big clawed up marking of a spiral on their front door. Leaving for Chris to pale once he saw the thing when Kira pointed it out to him and putting off any questions about it by his daughters. He knew then and there he was going to have to get in touch with the Hales as he knew that kind of symbol meant serious business amongst Werewolves. The man had a feeling it wasn't the Alpha Pack's doing and more the Rogue Alpha's. _God help me if I'm wrong._

The sisters would tell their group of friends about the odd marking on the door once they got to school and would even miss the looks the Delwado brothers and Cora Hale shared with one another after hearing of it. Though Harley didn't and resolved to ask one of the four when she got a chance too without the others being around. Stiles would thankfully keep his distance since even he was able to realize none of them wanted him around for the time being after what he pulled yesterday. During their free period while Allison busied herself with research into the Oak Creek Confinement Camp and The Beast of Gevaudan, topics Lydia claimed to be horribly boring, Harley was out in the Lacrosse field with Scott and Cora. Whom had decided she might as well get involved in helping her fellow girl out even thogh she didn't have much in the way of love for the murderous Alpha with them. "Right, so, we're gonna work on your control and see about you findin' an Anchor. If the bald dumbass was helpin' you with this I could see him throwing Lacrosse balls at you like a moron as a means of helpin' you. But we aren't gonna do that." Informed Scott firmly with Cora nodding along in agreement.

Though the idea of having Lacrosse balls thrown at you just to learn control and the like bothered the girl a great deal as so much could go wrong with that idea. Harley hated to admit it, but she could see that too if Stiles thought it would be a workable thing. "So what are you gonna do then?"

"I'ma piss you off by talkin' shit and bein' insultin'. Which I apologize in advance for by the way." Answered Scott matter of factly.

"Sounds… Fantastic." Muttered Harley dryly.

And it certainly proved to be anything but as Scott talked his ass off and slowly making the new Wolf angrier and angrier. Even Cora couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by what the guy was saying. "Come on Harlowe! Think of what Anchors you! Or are ya not smart enough to find it!?"

Growling lowly as her eyes flickered between her normal color and the more golden variety while breathing heavily from all the anger she was feeling as her hands clenched tightly into fists. "What the Hell are you guys doin'!?" Asked a befuddled Stiles as he came up to the three as angering Harley just seemed like a really bad idea!

"Get out of here Stilinski." Ordered Scott firmly.

"Please just go, I'll explain later okay?" Promised Cora in the hopes the guy would listen.

Stiles wasn't about to do as asked though and held his ground. "I may have been a dick yesterday but what you're doin' is up there with it! And you've got no damned idea of the very bad thing you're about to do!" Yelled the bald boy.

Sure, Cora probably already knew thanks to what her brother was and likely is a freaking Werewolf herself. But this guy? Please! "Go. Away. You lost all fucking right to be concerned about me." Growled Harley.

Unfortunately for her, her supposed best friend would have none of it and Harley lost it and went after him. Pinning him to the ground and ready to strike out at him until Scott intervened with a low level Alpha Roar that made the girl haul ass a short distance away as Cora ran to her to make sure she was okay. Stiles looked on in shock and some fear over what had just happened. "You… You're a Werewolf too!?"

"Yes you fucking moron! An Alpha at that! And had I not been here to keep her from killin' your stupid ass, you woulda been real freakin' dead!" Snarled the other boy angrily.

"So you're the freakin' guy who turned her into a Werewolf!? The same one goin' around killin' people!?" A groan of annoyance escaped Scott after hearing that sort of stupidity asked his way.

"No! God, what kind of an idiot are you!? There's more than just one Alpha in town for cryin' out loud! And before you ask, no, I have no damn clue who Bit Harley."

Nothing more was said after that as Stiles digested what he'd just been told. Scott even helped the kid up and demanded he leave as he wasn't helping in the slightest and would walk away in defeat when a crying Harley told him to go as well. Stiles would try his luck in sitting behind Harley in the hopes of trying to talk with her but Allison would beat her to it later on in Finstock's Economics class. Making for Scott to roll his eyes in annoyance at the moron's choices. Things would get a bit ugly however when Finstock started in on Harley about her lack of reading and even mocking the girl for it. Making for Scott to listen very closely to his friend's heartbeat while Stiles looked on a bit nervously. But then something rather surprising happened. And it was all thanks to Allison Argent-Yukimura as the girl held Harley's hand as a source of comfort. Something that brought the girl's anger down and kept her from Shifting. _Huh, I'll be damned… I think she done found her Anchor!_

After class was over, the two Wolves would talk about what happened. "So, she's your Anchor." Remarked Scott thoughtfully and with hidden amusement since his friend is a fellow Werewolf while her girlfriend comes from a family of Hunters!

"Yeah..." Responded Harley with a dopey smile on her lips.

"It was like that night durin' our first Lacrosse game… Her voice, her voice helped calm me down and I was able to play without problems."

"And here I thought it would take you awhile to figure out your Anchor. Congratulations kid!"

"I think I'm in love..." Admitted the girl and then snapping out of her daze when she realized what she'd just said!

Even Scott was mildly surprised by it as well but chose to get serious again. "Now that you know she's your Anchor, you need to experiment on what exactly it is about her that Anchors you. Beyond just the hand holding as that won't always be possible."

Harley nodded her understanding as what her fellow Wolf had said was damned true. "Right… But I think I'm seriously in love with that girl man."

Scott rolled his eyes at Harley in amusement and walked on with her going in the opposite direction and being lost in thought over what had just happened. As school went on and Harley came to the realization that the mental image of Allison and her beautiful smile served as her Anchor, Derek was finally taking Kate to see his comatose Uncle. Something the blonde woman was rather nervous about considering her own involvement in what had happened to him. "Hey Uncle Peter, I brought a guest with me." Spoke the man as he and Kate came into the room hand in hand.

And as was expected, there was no answer whatsoever. Kate let out a breath before speaking as a means to sooth her nerves some. "Umm, hey there Peter. Its Kate, Kate Argent. I just… I just wanted to come by and pay my respects to you. Whoever did this to you is a cruel bastard and I am terribly sorry it happened to you. Hopefully, hopefully you can come back to all of us soon as I know a few people who miss you terribly."

She looked right at Derek as she said that and the man shook his head at her in fond exasperation. But she was right though, he did miss his Uncle being in his life as before the fire he'd practically been like a best friend rather then an Uncle to him. Silence greeted the two and feeling uncomfortable, the re-united lovers left the room, completely missing the look of utter rage on Peter's face as he stared off into space. A picture of a dead deer with a spiral carved into its side would be seen on Derek's windshield and it would even give the man an idea. One Kate wanted to know about and after being told about it, she had to chuckle at her clueless boyfriend. "Babe, I doubt he even knows. Sure, he's your family's Emissary and all but I still doubt he knows anything just like you guys."

Hell, she still wanted to know who the Hell had carved that damned spiral symbol into the front door of her family's home! Derek looked at her in shock. "He's our Emissary!?"

A nod was his answer. "But he and my mom are… Are, are dating!" Spat the man in distaste.

Something that got Kate laughing much to his immense dislike! "Well, its not like its ever been a forbidden thing to do babe." Pointed out Kate reasonably enough.

Frowning to himself as he started up the Camaro and drove, he muttered about how he still didn't like it and found it suspicious. "What are you gonna do then? Cause your mom's a big girl and all and I think she can handle herself just fine."

"Talk to her. And if that don't work, I'll talk with him."

Kate honestly hoped in that moment that Talia or Deaton would be able to get through her stubborn man before he did something he would regret. A little while later that night would see Kate, Derek, the rest of the Hales, Chris Argent, and the Alpha Pack gathered together in its entirety at the Hale home to discuss the spiral symbol that had been left on the front door of the Argent-Yukimura home. "Well, I can assure you Christopher that it wasn't any of us as I've personally no beef with any of you save for your father and he's in prison where he belongs." Declared Deucalion firmly.

"Then it begs the question of why this Alpha is targeting us in addition to the two people he's killed." Spoke the father of two.

"It can't be just because of your status as a Hunter. A role that has significantly changed for you ever since you met Noshiko I will add." Added Talia thoughtfully while noticing the glare her son was giving Alan.

But now wasn't the time to confront him about it due to the current situation at hand. And it was true where Chris and his Hunter life was concerned as ever since meeting Noshiko he had gained a wiser, better understanding of the Supernatural life and made certain the Code was help up too even more. Even if the Code did leave too much open for interpretation for some. "Have you considered cameras at your home? As I doubt you would be open to one of us staying near by to keep an eye on things." Suggested Kali and was wishing she could be seeing her girlfriend right now.

"I don't want to worry the girls if I put them in. But I may have to do so regardless and if it comes down to it, I may consider one of you watching over us."

Something he didn't want to do but he wasn't a fool to say no. Deucalion let loose with a chuckle then. "Ahh… If I could only see or well, hear Gerard's reaction to you being willing enough to allow a Werewolf near your home as a means of extra protection."

"That's down right hysterical." Added Ennis with a smirk.

Chris was about to retort when Scott's phone started to ring, making him give a shrug to everybody present and seeing who it was. And with a frown as he saw that it was Harley calling him, something that was real unusual as it is, he answered her call. "Whoa! Harl! Ca-Calm down and speak slowly!"

Everyone looked at him then as he paced back and forth while growing a bit more worried as he talked. "Just hide okay! Just hide you and your mom somewhere until we can get there okay!? Harley? Harley!? HARLEY!" Yelled out the boy as the line went dead.

His eyes were a blazing red as he turned back to the group. "We need to get to Harley's right now."

"Harley? As in my daughter's girlfriend Harley?" Questioned Chris curiously and a bit concernedly.

"Yeah, THAT Harley man. The Alpha's there right fucking now!"

And with that, he was gone from the place and seconds later everyone else was following him. As they did so, Chris couldn't help but wonder why the Hell this Alpha was after his baby girl's girlfriend. Laura on the other hand was itching to fight that damn thing considering he'd killed her boyfriend Silas for his Alpha power. The very same Silas who'd been a long time friend of Derek's and had been thrown into the Werewolf life in a way that he had resented for a long time. Even after becoming an Alpha after killing the one who Bit him he still resented it and kept to himself. Something that had an impact of sorts on the man. A loud blood curdling howl erupted through out the night and no one felt that could mean anything good at all whatsoever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh! This isn't good!**


	7. Night Of Horror

**Disclaimer: And things are about to definitely get a bit on the tense side in this! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

**15 Minutes Earlier**

The lovely Burgundy haired African American teenaged girl known as Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe was in her room after a fantastic shower that included a little personal time to thoughts of Allison. Before the shower the two had been talking on the phone for nearly three hours since they couldn't really see one another outside of the school thanks to their being grounded. Something both thought sucked a great deal of ass! Harley could also be seen in a pair of short blue jean shorts and a red sleeveless top and was putting the final touches on some of her homework. Homework she hoped would at least raise her grade some in History class since she was managing mostly C's in all her classes and was worried about the very real possibility of the drop to a D. Something she seriously didn't need! As she worked, a noise could be heard from outside but she paid it no mind as she continued to work on her History assignment.

Unfortunately for her, the noise would continue until she raised her head up and let out a frustrated sigh. Getting up, she went to her window to see what the noise was despite the fact it was dark and when she saw nothing she shrugged and made her way back to her desk. But then the noise started up again, but this time on her window and it sounded more like a tapping. _Stiles, that better NOT be you!_

As she so wasn't ready to deal with him just yet. But when she turned around and saw a beastly face with red glowing eyes, Harley soon found herself wishing it _WAS_ Stiles instead. Backing up a little in fear, she started to talk. "Umm... I deny you entry!?"

Sure, she had no actual clue if that would work or not but hey she had to try damnit! The Rogue Alpha tapped on her window again as growling could be heard from it. "I don't, I don't know what the Hell you're doin' here or what you even want but get the Hell out of here already cause you are seriously not welcome!" Declared the girl firmly as she tried to rein in her fear.

She watched as it beared its teeth at her and then burst through the window loudly, causing her to scream loudly and haul ass out of her room. Something that the murderous Alpha didn't take kindly too and left a hole as he made his way out of the room and slamming into another wall and leaving a nice little dent in it. "MOM! MOM! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Nancy Harlowe met her daughter halfway up the stairs as she'd already been headed that way after hearing the commotion upstairs. "Baby what the Hell is goin' on!?"

Looking back before turning back to face her mom, Harley quickly told her there was no time to explain but it seemed her mom had other plans in mind as she demnaded to know what the Hell was going on. Her mother would soon get her answer as the cause of the commotion soon made its appearance and Nancy's eyes widened in fear at the thing. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." Gasped out the woman as it growled at them.

"We need to go, now!" Urged her frightened daughter and nodding in agreement, they hauled ass towards her office and locked the door once inside.

"M-Mom, this, this is a bad idea!"

Her mom on the other hand wasn't listening as she was on the phone with the police, something that gave Harley an idea to make a call of her own and thanked her lucky stars for having the damn thing in her pocket. Dialing, she waited and when he picked up let out a breath of relief. "Scott! Its here! The Alpha is here!" Screamed the girl into the phone and then let out a shriek when it started to bang on the door.

Even splintering it as it continued to bang on it. "I can't calm down! This thing is gonna kill me and my mom!" Cried out the girl fearfully.

And then let loose with a blood curdling scream as the Alpha finally burst through the door and threw her mother into a wall. Soundly knocking her out and then snatching Harley's phone from her and crushing it in his clawed hand.

It also wasn't long before the girl found herself painfully on the floor with its foot keeping her in place.

" **It is time.** "

"Wha-What d-do you m-m-mean?" Harley asked with a whimper and then a scream as he leaned down, putting even more pressure on her back as he began to dig into her skin on the side of her shoulder and carve the spiral symbol into it.

" **To do as you are told my little Beta. You will kill Scott Delwado and his family for they represent a threat to me. You will even kill your old Pack for you are part of MINE now.** **And then together… TOGETHER WE WILL WIPE THE ARGENTS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!** "

Harley tried to shake her head in denial of that but found it difficult to do considering her position. "I won't! I'll never kill them! Any of them!" Granted, she had no damn clue what he meant by her 'old Pack' but she wasn't about to kill them regardless!

A dark chuckle escaped the Alpha, something that made Harley whimper as it was some freaky crap for damned sure. " **You've no choice my dear Rebecca.** "

"There's… There's always a choice!"

That damned chuckle from before happened and she felt her head practically begin to explode when he howled so damned loud twice that she was certain the entire town of Beacon Hills could hear him. She felt the foot come off her back as something akin to intense pain started to course through her. " **Kill them my Beta. Or you WILL suffer the consequences.** "

She could offer no retort as she began to scream from the agony she felt as her body began to betray her. The young girl tried as best as she could to gain control but in the end it proved to be too much for her as she ended up on her knees with her arms spread wide and fully Shifted. Her eyes glowed red for a brief seconds before fading away to gold and she let loose with a loud roar as sweat and tears poured down her face. Breathing heavily, the controlled Harley got to her feet and soon left the house at high speeds with the clear intention of killing Scott and his entire family before moving on to her old Pack.

As Chris and the others sped down the highway in the hopes of reaching Harley's home before it was too late, he pulled out his phone and called Allison's number and was relieved when she soon picked it up. "Sweetie, thank God you're alright." Spoke the man with relief clear in his voice and causing Talia to look his way.

" _Of course I'm okay dad, why wouldn't I be?_ "

Instead of answering her, the father of two chose to ask a question of his own. "Sweetie, when was the last time you spoke with Harley?"

" _Umm… 30 minutes ago, why? Cause I've been doing like you said even if I hate it._ " Talia couldn't help but chuckle after hearing the annoyance in the girl's voice.

"That's good sweetheart, that's really good. Listen, I want you, your sister, and your mother to stay inside for the rest of the night do you understand me?"

Being told that with such deadly seriousness worried Allison a great deal and with fear in her voice she would ask him what was going on. "You remember that weird spiral symbol carved into our door?"

" _Y-yeah…?_ "

A heavy sigh escaped the father as he knew how his daughter was going to react. "The one who did that just attacked Harley at her house."

" _Oh my God! Is, is she alright!?_ " Cried out Allison in alarm as tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of her girlfriend being attacked by some nutjob!

"We aren't sure sweetie, she called one of the Hales right as she was being attacked and we're rushing there right now and I honestly have no idea what we're gonna be fine. But please, PLEASE stay inside!" Requested the man with a growing heavy heart as he heard his daughter beging to cry.

"Listen, I will call you as soon as I know anything okay? Please let your mother know of what's going on."

" _I will daddy, I will! And please… Please make sure Rebecca's okay! I… I love her and I don't want to lose her when I haven't even told her_ _how I feel_ _!_ " Cried the girl and making the man's heart clench tightly for her.

The line went dead then and Chris put his phone away, allowing for both of his hands to squeeze the steering wheel rather tightly. "Well, that was utterly heartbreaking." Remarked Deucalion from his spot in the backseat.

Chris growled softly as he kept his eyes on the road while Talia gave the blind Wolf a disapproving look despite the fact he couldn't really see it. "Why are you even riding with us?" Asked the father of two in annoyance.

"Because Christopher, my grandson's driving scares even me."

"Not to mention his horrible taste in music." Added Kali with a grumble.

"Indeed."

While Chris struggled to keep from making remarks to the two Alphas, Cora in the backseat of the Camaro ahead of them was just finishing up a phone call with Stiles after he'd called her in a panic to ask if she had any kind of idea about an attack on Harley's house. Something that got him cussing up a storm after she reluctantly told him the little she knew and had to do all she could to convince him to stay away from his best friend's house and even stay away from the girl herself. It had proven hard to do but finally she got him to listen to her. A sigh escaped her after putting away her cell phone. "That… Was hard."

"We noticed." Remarked Laura from her spot next to her little sister.

The future Alpha of the Hale family had even been wondering about the whole thing since it seemed her baby sister and this Stiles boy were kind of close in some form or another. It sent a small pang to her heart as it served to remind her of what she had with Silas until he was harshly taken away from her. "Is this a boyfriend you haven't told us about?" Laura asked teasingly despite the pang of sadness in her heart and the general seriousness of the situation.

"NO! He's… He's just a friend! That's, yeah, that's all." Denied Cora with a blush to her cheeks that she was thankful no one could really see in the dark unless they were using their Wolf eyes.

A growl from the front seat could be heard afterwards. "That's all it better be Cora."

As God did that kid annoy the Hell out of him! "Oh come on Der! Baby sis is young and getting her first crush! Don't ruin it by bein' all over protective big brother!" Commented Kate with a small smile as it brought back memories of her and Chris back when they were younger.

Even if said memories involved her being real annoyed with her brother's over protectiveness. "Yeah, don't be over protective _Der_." Called out Laura teasingly and making Cora giggle.

Derek huffed in irritation and then suddenly had to stop the Camaro as the green Dodge Charger in front of them went veering off the road and straight into a tree and forcing the Twins on their bikes to make a sudden stop as well. "Holy shit!" Yelled Kate in alarm as what the Hell had that been about!?

As Derek and the girls began to get out of the Camaro as the Twins rushed to Scott and Ennis while Chris hastily pulled to a stop, moans could be heard coming from the Dodge Charger as Scott and Ennis struggled to get out of the car. "Well shit boy, I can't believe that plan of yuirs even worked." Grumbled Ennis as he popped his neck with a wince.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face Pops." Argued Scott without a hint of joking in his tone as he was far too damned concerned about Harley to be in a joking mood.

Snorts could be heard from one of the twins as they made it to him but Scott paid it no mind as he started to search for Harley thanks to said plan of his being to constantly talk in the hopes she would hear him in her current state and come his way. "HEY! Are you boys alright!?" Called out Kali with some concern in her voice as she and the others made their way to the boys.

"We're okay mom! Just a little-oof!" Came Scott's voice as he found himself being ran into by Harley, causing him to fall down and roll away.

He soon found himself defending himself from an onslaught of claws to his arms by the Alpha controlled girl. "HARLEY! FIGHT IT DAMNIT!" Roared the boy as his arms continued to be shredded.

Aiden soon took action and speared the girl off his brother. Something that she didn't take too kindly too and as she rushed at him with a jump through the air, she found herself hitting a tree thanks to a blow to the jaw from Ennis. "I don't think so little girl!"

"POPS! We don't need questions bein' asked!" Reprimanded the young Alpha as he got up.

"Shut it boy, we can always lie and say it was her attacker who did it."

Frowning to himself, Scott hated to admit it but his dad had a point even if it sucked ass. His attention was brought back to Harley as she stood up and began walking towards him. "Alpha say kill you. Kill all Delwados, kill old Pack. Be part of Alpha's Pack. Kill all Argents together." Growled out the girl as she advanced on him.

Hearing all this alarmed quite a few people, especially Chris and Kate themselves. "Oh yeah? Hows 'bout I kill yuir pretty little ass myself?" Asked Ennis as he crouched down into a position to strike out with an eager grin on his lips.

"Back the Hell off Pops! Nobody is killin' anybody but the bastard who did this to her!"

"I'll put a bullet in you if I have too." Warned Chris as he aimed his gun right at the bald man.

As no way in Hell was he about to allow his daughter to lose someone she cares so much about. Even if said someone is a Werewolf. But Hell, he can't say anything considering he's married to a rather long lived Kitsune as it is! A snarl escaped Ennis as he grew angry at the disrespect his boy was showing him along with the damned Hunter threatening him as well. "We don't wanna hurt you!" Called out Cora in the hopes her words would somehow get through to her fellow Wolf.

Unfortunately it wouldn't have any effect and Scott was soon forced to defend himself from Harley. Ennis would even get a foot to the face when he tried to attack her as the two traded blows. Aiden and Ethan would even join in on the fight between the two until Harley managed to knock Ethan into his brother with a legsweep move and making them land hard on the ground. "She a tricky one!" Remarked Ennis and making Scott roll his eys at his dad's unnecessary need to point out that kind of thing since hello! They just saw that!

Scott however found himself being hit full on by a leaping clothesline move from his friend that had him on the ground as well much to his immense dislike! "Young Rebecca, though we have not met just yet, I have still heard much of you and from what I have heard, I truly believe you can overcome your monstrous Alpha's commands!" Spoke Talia aloud in a quite passionate voice.

Her words merely served to gain the girl's attention and make her way towards the woman until Derek got in her way fully Shifted and growled menacingly. Ennis used this as an opportunity to hit her from behind, sending her to the ground but she didn't stay there for long as she rolled out of the way of his oncoming foot stomp. She ignored Laura and Cora's pleading voices along with Kate and Chris' words of encouragement that she could fight the Alpha's control as well. Ennis made no bones about not taking it easy while fighting the girl as he could honestly care less about her, forcing Derek to land a blow on the man's jaw after the bald Alpha had left a particularly vicious claw blow on the girl's abdomen. "Someone should teach you some manners boy!" Snarled the man angrily and evading Harley with relative ease and even going so far as to kick her right in the ass and making her hit the ground hard with a groan.

"My mother already did!"

The two nearly began to fight with one another as one didn't even give a damn anymore about the girl who was now on Scott's back trying to choke him to death while the twins tried to pull her off until Deucalion and Talia reprimanded the two would be battlers. The attempts to get Harley off their brother proved harder then they thought since they were more used to full on fighting tactics rather then what they were doing now. "Reme-remember Al-ack! Anch-or!" Wheezed out Scott as he tried to get out of the girl's hold without hurting her too much.

"Allison! Th-think o-of A-Alli-s-son!" Got out the boy.

His efforts seemed to thankfully work as Harley froze for a moment and it was all he needed to quickly tell his brothers to get back and then flung her over him and on to the ground with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Forcing him to the ground as well. "That's right Harls! Think of Allison! She's your Anchor remember!? The force that helps give you control!" God he hoped this worked as he did NOT want to use an Alpha Roar on her!

As he continued to speak to her about Allison and how she needed to concentrate on Allison's face, her struggle to get free became less so and it even helped more when Chris knelt down and brought up his phone to Harley's eyes, revealing a picture of a happy and smiling Allison. While the thought of her was helping to a nice degree, the actual picture of her was helping even more as memories began to race through her mind of the many times she'd been around Allison. And how happy she felt when around the girl she loves. "Alli… Allison!?" Cried out the girl as she finally stopped struggling and the monstrous Alpha's hold on her faded away.

Leaving her to Shift back into her normal form. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she cried while in Scott's arms as he rocked her back and forth, feeling more grateful then ever before in his life that this hadn't gone so horribly wrong. "Its alright sis… Its gonna be alright." Comforted the boy softly and making Kali's eyes go wide as hearing him call her that was no laughing matter.

Even bringing a small pang of sadness to her mostly cold heart as she remembered the last person who her son had called 'sis' once upon a time. Everyone aside from Ennis and Deucalion looked on in relief that the nightmare was finally over for the girl. Though they all knew a new one would be awaiting her once they got to the hospital where her mom was sure to be by now.

**18 Minutes Later…**

After putting the distraught Harley in Chris' Suburban, the man along with Kate and Talia had hauled ass towards town and towards the hospital as fast as they could with the twins behind them along with Derek's Camaro and Scott's Dodge Charger chugging along a bit further back. The twins and Scott, along with Derek and Ennis despite the tension between the two had been able to get the younger Alpha's car back onto the road and thankfully it still worked by some miracle even if it wasn't as fast as it used to be thanks to hitting the damned tree. Talia had held on to Harley the entire way to the hospital and even had taken away some of the girl's pain. Something that had made the older woman want to cry some due to the amount of pain the girl was in thanks to the damnedable Alpha who had Bitten her and Ennis' more unpleasantness towards her out in the woods. Upon arrival in the hospital parking lot, Chris hurriedly parked the Suburban while not caring too much if it was done properly and immediately got out and soon had Harley in his arms and rushed towards the front doors with everyone else with them aside from Scott, Deucalion, and Ennis behind the father of two. "THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP!" Yelled the man and immediately gaining everyone's attention.

Including the Sheriff and Joseph Harlowe, Harley's father who works as a nurse at the very same hospital they were now in. The two rushed to Chris and a tearful Harley soon found herself being hugged by her grateful as Hell father after other nurses had rushed over with a rolling bed to place her in. Another nurse soon showed up as well with a look of concern on her face as Scott, Ennis, and Deucalion finally made their way inside. "Oh sweetheart, thank God you're alright." Spoke the woman in relief while Scott stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the woman.

"I… I don't th-think I-I'm ever gonna b-be okay A-Aunt Mel." Sobbed the girl as she got a hug from the woman she considered an Aunt to her.

Hearing her honorary Niece sound so frightened broke the woman's heart as Joseph continued to hold on to his baby girl's hand. "I think letting the nurses check you out and a lot of rest will be the start you need." Replied Aunt Mel kindly and then gave a nod to the nurses there and soon Harley was rushed off to be checked out with her father along for the ride as this time he wasn't going to be left out as he had been with his wife.

It was then that Aunt Mel noticed the somewhat big group in the lobby and became a bit surprised as her eyes lit up at the sight of Kali. "Kal!? What, what are you doing here!?" Wondered the woman as she embraced the African American woman she had been dating for some time now thanks to the online world.

The two shared a sweet kiss before another word was said as Scott felt even more dumbfounded then before, his shock being something that had his brothers looking his way in concern. "Harley is a friend of my boys and cause of that I helped them find her." Informed the woman with a half lie.

Used to her girlfriend's somewhat blunt ways, Aunt Mel smiled gratefully at her for being so willing despite the potential risk to her own life. The moment was ruined however when a voice spoke up. "M-mom?"

The two turned to look towards the source of the voice, revealing it to be a rather stunned Scott as he looked at the two women. "Oh, ummm… I have some explaining to do don't I?" Asked Kali with a slight wince.

"N-no… Not, not you. H-her."

This made Kali's eyes rise in surprise as Aunt Mel wondered just what this young man was on about. At least until she got a good look at him and memories of a young boy with a crooked jaw line, soulful brown eyes, and a small scar on his cheek came flooding to her. And it was then that it clicked. "S-S-Scott!?" Voiced the woman disbelievingly.

Nodding mutely, the young man soon found himself hugged tightly by a tearful woman as Kali finally realized just what exactly had happened while everyone else aside from one man and the Sheriff as he'd been having this feeling of familiarity about the young man felt highly confused. _Oh bother._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh! An unforeseen complication has arisen for Deucalion as mother and son re-unite after years apart!**


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. If you guys thought the last chapter was wild, you're definitely gonna be shocked in this one! And warning, Scott has a potty mouth on him in this chapter!**

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

As Scott rushed through the forests surrounding Beacon Hills in the attempt to track down the bastard Rogue Alpha after thankfully getting his scent from Harley earlier on, he tried in vain not to think about what had happened just two hours ago in the lobby area at the hospital. But his mind however had other ideas as it brought up the very memory he didn't want to think about at all as it began to replay once more...

**Two Hours Earlier…**

As Scott continued to be in the arms of his true mother as she sobbed on him, Kali felt a weight settle into her stomach as she fully realized this woman was her boy's birth mother and now finally understood why she always sensed a sadness from the other woman anytime they were together. Kali also finally realized why her girlfriend was always working a great deal or insisting they stay at a hotel as the memories of a son thought lost were too strong to deal with on her own. A horrible thought popped into the Alpha She-Wolf's mind as the implications hit her. As while kidnapping hadn't exactly been something they frowned on due to its uses in getting uncooperative Alphas to actually cooperate, the fact Deucalion had willingly kidnapped a young boy who had absolutely nothing to do with the world of the Supernatural was a hard pill to swallow. Especially when she also realized that sweet little boy who'd been turned into something else had been lied to by a man he long considered to be a grandfather. Not only had he lied to Scott, but he lied to her as well and she couldn't help but wonder if Ennis somehow knew considering how close the two men were.

Chancing a look and spotting that the Sheriff had a look of dawning comprehension on his face, she saw Deucalion frowning heavily as he listened on while also seeing that Ennis was just sneering at the whole thing. _He knows… He FUCKING KNOWS!_

For Kali of the Alpha Pack, she knew then and there just what a horrible bastard that man had truly become since slaughtering his entire Pack to join Deucalion's Pack of Alphas only. Despite all the things she had done since joining Deucalion, never had she ever felt so sick to her stomach then she had in that moment and she had no idea how she was going to be able to face Melissa or herself in the mirror now and God alone knew what the mother was thinking at that point in time.

_My son… My son! My beautiful baby boy has finally come home to me again!_

Never had Melissa McCall felt so damned relieved and utterly happy by something then what she was in this moment. A part of her had given up all hope of seeing her sweet little boy again after he had mysteriously disappeared and nothing anyone had done had turned up anything despite the amount of effort put into it. His disappearance had caused a huge rift to appear between her and her ex-husband Rafael as the man unfairly put the blame on her for his disappearance. A blame she had for some time even believed to be rightly placed on her for that matter until her old friend Jameson Stilinski and town Sheriff had taken her aside and had a firm word with her about how it was never ever her fault no matter what her bastard of an ex-husband thought and said. Now that her baby boy was back home once again, Melissa planned on never losing sight of him again for as long as she could help it.

But then to her confusion, her sweet baby boy pushed her away with a shake of the head. "Scott? What's, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"No, I can't, I can't do this!" Declared the boy and confusing the nurse and mother a great deal.

She reached out towards him but was rewarded with him pulling away from her and making her flinch in surprise and hurt. "Calm yourself my boy, we need level heads in this time of crisis." Spoke out Deucalion from his spot.

Scott flashed him an angry look as he pointed right at him. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! All these years I believed my momma was dead and all this time she wasn't!" Screamed the boy in agony as tears threatened to burst free.

Those who had been rather confused by the whole thing looked on in realized shock and horror as the truth of the matter finally became all too clear. And for Talia Hale, mother and Alpha of her family and town protector, she couldn't help but feel utterly repulsed by what her old friend had done to this boy and his mother. The fact her old friend said nothing was damning and she and everyone else watched as the boy shook his head and stumbled away. "I can't deal with this… Not, not right now. Not when someone I consider a sister is in a shitty place thanks to that bastard who attacked her and her mom!" Yelled Scott as he started to walk away.

"Derek, Aiden, come with me and help me find that bastard. Ethan and everybody else… Just… Just stay here in case that asshole tries his luck here. I'll text updates or some shit while we look for him."

Scott started to walk off while various individuals were rather surprised he had been able to take command like that despite the very heartbreaking moment of a realization about his long thought to be dead mother. Derek and Aiden looked towards Talia and Kali who merely nodded their approval and the two were off and after the distraught Alpha just as Kira, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Danny, and Jackson made their way in with worried looks on their faces aside from Jackson as he honestly couldn't find it in him to care as he was only really there cause of Lydia and Danny. Kira even tried stopping Scott but he ignored her just as he ignored the pleas of his real true mother for him to stop and come back. "SCOTT! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Came the woman's screaming plea as tears fell down her face and nearly collapsing to the ground with Kali thankfully catching her in the process and holding on to her tightly as she sobbed.

**Present Time**

Shaking himself out of thoughts as he raced through the woods tracking down the scent of the bastard who had dared to attack someone he considered a sister, he let out a menacing growl as he searched onwards while feeling like he was being played with. Something he greatly hated unless it was him doing the playing. His Dodge Charger had conked out along the way as he had gone in one direction while the other two had gone in other directions. The unfortunate dying of his vehicle had made him go on foot in search for the Alpha, though it wasn't something he minded at all even if he did want to ram the son of a bitch with his car. Scott suddenly came to a stop as he caught the scent of the Alpha and brought out his phone and fired off a text to Aiden, Ethan, and Derek's numbers letting them know he felt he was close. Growling again, he chased after the scent and soon came upon a building in a clearing. One that looked rather lively at that much to his shock and annoyance. "What the Hell is this!?"

"This handsome is my lovely little establishment known as 'Nadeen's' and I for one would _LOVE_ to have you meet all my friends inside." Spoke a big chested Redhead in a very revealing dress as she came up to him.

Scott took a step back as this whole thing just felt weird as Hell to him. "Sorry lady, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

A tsking sound came from the woman as she wagged her finger at him. "Oh come now handsome, surely you wouldn't deny me and my friends a few moments of your time will you?" And before he could stop her, he found himself being kissed by the Redheaded woman.

Once she pulled away, she grabbed his hand and guided him inside her establishment as he tried to figure out why the Hell he wasn't stopping her. His eyes then widened once they were inside the place as he saw various men and women, both human and Supernatural alike in various stages of undress. "Holy shit… This is a freakin' Brothel!" Breathed out the stunned young man.

Hell, he loved places like these! And to think that Beacon Hills had one here!? It was practically his lucky fucking day! His guide handed him a bottle of what he was sure was Whiskey but he shook his head. "You know that's pointless right? Werewolves can't get drunk."

She chuckled warmly at him with her eyes lighting up mischeviously. "Ohh my sweet handsome man, we've a special brand in my establishment that will gaurantee your chances of getting drunk. Give it a try and you'll see."

Looking at her for a moment, he then shrugged and opened the bottle and took a drink from it and immediately felt something course through him. "Whoa..." Gasped out the young man as he stared at it in shock.

He then started to smile widely and it wasn't long before he was drinking more of the contents from the bottle. Once he was done, he let out a loud belch that had many there giggling at him while his host handed him another bottle. "So, do I get just one of these fine individuals or is it gonna be even more of a lucky night for me and I get all of them. Including you." He asked his host with a lecherous grin on his face as other priorities faded away from his mind thanks to his senses being so heavily overloaded.

Scott's eyes widened as his host removed her dress and allowed it to fall down to the floor and she stood there in all her naked glory. "Ohh handsome, you get _ALL_ of us!"

She sauntered up to him and pressed herself to his body and began to neck on him while he chugged from his second bottle as a red skinned male with a well built body and a small horn on his forehead came up to him and started to make out with him after pushing the bottle aside. Others soon joined the trio and all Scott could think of in that moment was one thing. _Its fucking good to be me._

With a gasp, a figure awoke in a bed and soon fell out of it with a groan. "Aww man… That fuckin' hurt." Groused the figure as he turned over and laid where he was with his arm covering his eyes.

"Well its about time you woke up sleepyhead." Came a surprise voice that had the figure freak out.

"Huh!? Who!? What!? These hunnies and studs is mine damnit!"

"There are no… Hunnies and studs." Informed the surprise voice.

Removing his arm, the figure looked around and began to wonder where the Hell he was now and his eyes widened in shock. "Holy Hell, am I in a dungeon!? I knew you guys were seriously kinky but damn!"

"There is no dungeon Scott."

"Whoa, how'd you know my name!? I don't think I even told you guys that!"

"That would be on account of my being the Sheriff son."

"Of the dungeon!?"

A resigned sigh escaped the other figure as Scott started to sit up with a slight groan as he gingerly rubbed his head. "Of Beacon Hills actually."

Hearing that made Scott freeze up completely as his woozy head struggled to process that. "Aww Hell, how much trouble am I in?" Moaned the boy as he finally processed everything seconds later.

"Well, considering we found you as naked as the day you were born in a field… Surprisingly not that much due to your being a minor and all."

"Field!? What field!? I was in a Brothel man! Called Nadeen's! Got me all drunk and sexed up and we had some seriously good times! Think even Lenne and those Pornstars would be jealous of it!"

"There are no Brothels in Beacon Hills as they are banned from being allowed to operate within city limits and where we found you was pretty much in city limits."

Scott finally managed to see the supposed Sheriff and couldn't help but ask a question. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, seriously!" Came the somewhat exasperated response.

"Sooo… If I wasn't in a Brothel house… Then what the Hell was I really in!?"

The Sheriff let out a sigh as he had a possibly theory and it didn't look good at all. "Well, since you mentioned alcohol involved and we found nothing of the sort where you were… Its… Entirely possible you may have been drugged by whoever attacked the Harlowes and then left you out in that field. Which made you think you were really in a Brothel when you really weren't."

Jameson watched as his old friend's long lost son but thankfully now returned began to think that over and then get a horrified look on his face. Turning to face the man on the otherside of the bars, Scott could only think to say one thing. "Dude… I feel totally violated and not in the seriously good way. Like, the kind of good way that leaves you walking weirdly for awhile but its worth it. Ya know?"

"I vaguely recall." Admitted the man and not even wanting to know how the Hell someone so young knew so much about that sort of thing!

He watched as Scott turned over and puked onto the floor as the reality of the situation hit him. After doing that and wiping off his mouth, Scott looked his way and asked a question he hoped would have a good answer too. "Uhh, you guys didn't find any signs of… You know, sexual violation on me did ya? I mean I'm all for some wild ass fun but there's just some things that shouldn't ever be done." Asked the young Alpha with a shudder.

A shake of the head was his answer and Scott felt relieved as Hell. Forcing himself up and going to the bars of the cell, he grabbed on to two of them and leaned into it. "So, can I get outta here now? Cause I got places to be and asses to kick. Oh yeah, and those child support payments to make too." Asked the boy with a playful wink that he wasn't even really truly feeling.

Not to mention he smelled like he was in serious need of a shower! Hell, the smell was seriously making him want to puke again for that matter. Stilinski let out a sigh as he came over to the cell with a key. "Sure, I'll even drive you home myself." Promised the man and immdiately making Scott remember the revelation from the other night.

"Uhh… I'm not so sure I wanna even go there right now. Not after, well… Not after what I learned last night."

"Last night? Son, I hate to tell you this but this is Sunday. As for the other thing, don't even worry about that as its covered. I will warn you right now that the ones who think of themselves as your grandfather and father are on the run due to their kidnapping you."

Scott was too stunned by the end of that to even really hear the man after learning he'd been gone for nearly three damn days! Even missing the sympahetic look from the Sheriff when he saw the stunned look on his face as the man opened the door. "Come on kid, let's get you where you need to be." Gestured the man and thankfully the stunned Scott listened.

As they drove to wherever it is the man was taking him, Scott couldn't help but find himself thinking back to Wednesday night again and hating it. The fact he had been so heavily betrayed by the men he considered to be a father and a grandfather hurt him. He couldn't even be sure if Kali was in on it or not and it bothered him a great deal. His real mother being alive was just too much as he didn't know what to do about that. Especially on top of what had happened to Harley. Which made him ask the Sheriff how she was doing. "Huh? Oh, she's… Okay, not great but okay. The Argent-Yukimuras were kind enough to allow her to stay with them since she was too terrified to return home. Her mother hasn't woken up but Joseph, Melissa, and the doctors are hopeful she'll be awake soon."

"And the jackass who attacked them?"

"Still no sign but we've got an APB out on him and I'll have to inform my Deputies this guy is all too willing to drug people in order to keep running."

Scott glowered hatefully at the reminder of what the Alpha had done to him but it would just serve as one more reason to kill the bastard when the time came. "What about my mo-uhh Kali?"

"She's been let go but is under watch despite the fact she was an unwilling accomplice in your kidnapping. She and your mother are uhh, well, uneasy around one another." A snort escaped Scott after hearing that.

"Hell, I would be too in a fucked up situation like this one."

Things went quiet between the two again as they rode on, allowing for Scott to continue thinking over things. Things such as how life was gonna now with the fact his mom isn't actually dead like he'd led to believe for so long, would she even accept his Wolfier side for that matter? Would she be willing to take in his brothers? And what about his car? As last he knew it was left on the side of the highway. So many questions and so little answers and it seriously sucked for the young man to not know them. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts when they finally came to a complete stop next to a house that felt vaguely familiar to him. He also didn't fail to notice several vehicles being parked about as well. Easily spotting Allison's car, the twins' bikes, his bike, the bald asshole's jeep, but no sign of his Dodge Charger. "Dude, where's my car? My sweet beautiful Bea!" His words earned him a snort of amusement from the Sheriff, along with a weird look.

Scott looked at him. "What!? Its a perfectly normal name for a car like that!" Informed the boy defensively.

Jameson only looked at him. "Not many would name a car 'Bea'. And uhh… Bea, was taken to a shop to be worked on."

"Well I did man! Cause Bea Arthur is freakin' hot! If she ever gave me the time of day I would seriously go for it!"

He grinned when he saw the disturbed look he got from the older man while hoping like Hell he wouldn't get charged out the ass for the repairs to his car! He then got out of the jeep with the disturbed Sheriff quickly getting out as well. Looking down at himself, he let out a sigh as showing up at your apparently alive mother's house in a t-shirt and grey sweat pants with no socks and shoes wasn't the best way to arrive in his view. _Oh well… I'll just find a way to make it a validly billable thing._

As he made his way up the path, the door opened and out came one Kira Argent-Yukimura in red shorts and white spaghetti strap shirt with the number 8 on it and Scott couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "Well hello there gorgeous! I wasn't expectin' this kind of a greetin' but I will most certainly take it." Winked the boy with a knee buckling grin his face.

Unfortunately for him however, it seemed today that wasn't gonna have any sort of effect on the Japanese-Korean girl as she quickly came up to him with a determined yet unhappy expression on her face! "Whoa now babe! Let's turn that frown upside d-OW!" Yelled the boy in pain as she roughly grabbed on to his ear and twisted it and pulled him down a little to her.

"OW! OW! OW! STOOOP! IT HURRRRTSSSSSS!"

And he'd had his ass beaten by a damn Berserker for crying out loud! How this possibly hurts worse then that is beyond him! Unnoticed to the two, everyone else who'd been in the house had come out and along with the Sheriff from his spot were grinning in large amounts of amusement. Even Harley despite recent events was smiling a little at the scene. "Babe! Come on already! This seriously hurts!"

"Good! Maybe you'll remember this before you go off on some wild chase and not come back for several days!" Fumed the girl angrily as Aiden and Ethan began to laugh loudly.

"Its not my fault babe! I swear! Not like I wanted to end up in a cell or anything! I was out there chasin' that bastard and then some weird sh-OW! Sh-OW! STUFF! WEIRD STUFF HAPPENED! LET GOOOOOO!" Flailed the boy haphazardly as the somewhat smaller girl kept such a damn vice like grip on his ear!

"Hey Kira! I think he's had enough as that's just torture!" Called out Stiles from the porch as he watched his old best friend thought dead be manhandled by a girl smaller then him.

It was just seriously sad man! "Yeah! Listen to Baldie! He's got the right of it babe! YEOW!"

Kira paid him no mind as she glared hotly at Siles from across the short distance between the two. "Do you want _YOUR_ ear twisted Stiles? Cause I really don't mind!" God knows she had enough anger in her to do it after she had spent the past few days worrying her head off over Harley's condition and her crush and his whereabouts!

Stiles paled a little and put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Uhh, no, no… I'm good!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Good choice." Cora whispered after leaning over to her little crush.

Kira then turned her attention back to the boy who's ear she had in her fingers and wasn't in the mood to let go of. "While you were off finding that guy we were needing you more! Do you have any idea of how scared we were when you didn't show up at all for the past few days!? Your dad and grandfather held me and Allison as hostages that night in the hospital!" Informed the girl unhappily and making Scott gape at her.

"WHAT!? THE FUCK FOR!? MOTHER FU-AHOW!"

"How? I'll tell you how. How you even turned out like you did is beyond me. But then again… With how you act its probably cause of them anyway!" Groused the girl as she went down memory lane while Scott was sorely missing his sweet and caring friend who wouldn't ever hurt a fly!

**Last Wednesday Night At The Hospital**

As Kali held on to the tearful Melissa, she looked towards Deucalion with anger to be seen on her face. "How… How could you Deucalion? How could you do that to a little boy!?"

"Accidents happen Kali you know that just as well as I do. Admittedly a mistake was made but in my defense I am blind as you recall." Replied the man known as the Alpha of Alphas in a way that made it seem like he was discussing something unimportant.

Everyone aside from Ennis gaped at the man in shock as they could hardly believe how callous he was being over such a serious affair. "Mistake? Accident? Somehow, I really don't believe that for a second." Spat out the Sheriff unhappily as he took out his gun and aimed it at the man.

Kali then turned her attention to Ennis who looked largely unconcerned with the whole thing. "You knew the entire time didn't you?"

A shrug was her initial answer. "Yeah, so what? You ended up with a kid of yuir own since ya never could have any of yuir own!"

"I didn't want one like that you cruel bastard!"

Ennis chuckled as he and Deucalion began to move away from the group and towards the doors. "Whatever you say Kal, whatever you say."

"Freeze!" Ordered the Sheriff with his gun trained on both men.

Chris was seriously wishing he had his gun with him and Kate likewise felt the same. Talia was simply too stunned to say anything much like her children as well. "Boys, you comin' with us?" Ennis asked the twins.

The two glared hatefully at him as he looked expectantly at them. "Well, I guess not. Guess loyalty only goes so far!"

"You think we'd want anything to do with either of you after knowing what we do now where Scott's concerned?" Asked Aiden angrily.

"I'd rather be treated like shit again by the group we were with before you found us before going anywhere with you two." Spat out Ethan with anger lacing his own voice.

Deucalion merely shook his head at the two as he made a tsking noise. "And what of you Kali? Do you wish to be as foolish as these two?"

His question got him a sneer from the woman as she continued to hold on to Melissa, something she was surprised by as she figured the other woman would push her away now that she knew of her having her son for so long. "If being foolish means being smart enough to not join you cruel bastards then I'll damn well choose it."

"How… Disappointing."

And in a fast move, the two Alpha males grabbed hold of Allison and Kira with full intention of using them as leverage to get out of there safe and sound. Deucalion even had his cane's blade uncovered and pressed into the Asian girl's neck. "Let them go right now!" Yelled out Chris as he stepped forward but was held back by Derek who thankfully managed to get out of his stunned state of mind to do so.

Kate then stepped forward as pleas and yells from those there were heard in an effort to get the two girls released. "Mmm, I think not dear Katherine. For if you move one more step, I will end this young girl's life here and now." Threatened Deucalion calmly and making the woman pause in worry and fear.

"Good girl." Said the man with a smirk.

"Now, none of you sissies do shit til we get to the doors alright? Once we're there, we'll let these little pretties go." Spoke up Ennis as he grinned maliciously at the gathered group and even licked Allison's cheek much to her absolute disgust.

"Deucalion! Ennis! Are you two truly so far removed from the good men you once were that you would do such horrid things!?" Asked Talia with disbelief clear in her voice after finally snapping out of her state of stunnedness.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Sneered Laura as she looked for some way to try and launch an attack that wouldn't result in the two girls' deaths.

The girls let out whimpers as they were held roughly while the two men backed towards their way to freedom. "When I was blinded my old friend, I finally saw the truth for what it was! And now I am free thanks to it! Free to do whatever is necessary."

"This is wrong!"

"Ah shut the Hell up with yuir right and wrong old lady!" Sneered Ennis as he and Deucalion finally reached the doors and then roughly shaved the two girls to the ground and hauled ass thanks to the Alpha of Alpha's Wolf eyes allowing him to see in order to make his escape.

Chris and Kate rushed to the girls as the Sheriff made his way outside while radioing for his men to be on the look out for the two men as everyone else watched on in shock over the whole thing.

**Present Day**

Scott stared at Kira in wide eyed shock as she finished her story of what happened and it was then he noticed the small cut on her throat and it made him angry that his 'grandfather' had done that! Her skin was too damned beautiful to be ruining damnit! "WELL SHITTING FUCK A DUCK MOTHERFUCKING ASSH-OW!" Howled the boy in pain as once again his ear was twisted.

"No more cussing mister! At least while I'm around is that understood!?"

Nodding in silence lest his mouth get him in trouble again, he watched as she smiled in satisfaction. "Secondly, you are going to apologize for worrying everyone."

"But I was doin' a very important thing for Harley, babe!"

"You staying there instead would have been seen as very important. More important then chasing after some nutjob who could kill you!" Countered the girl.

Scott tried to counter that with an argument of his own but found himself cut off when she twisted his ear again. "MOMMY!"

"Thirdly, you are hereby invited to dinner at my house tomorrow night at seven pm. A minute later and I will twist BOTH your ears, understand?"

Nodding mutely, he was rewarded with a pleased smile from the girl as she thankfully oh so mercifully let go of his ear! "Good! Glad we had this chat!" Kira told him pleasantly and even straightening out his rumpled t-shirt before walking off to the others.

Even sharing a high five with her sister, the twins, and Stiles. "I could really get to like you." Kali told the girl happily as that was the best damned handling of Scott she'd ever seen!

Kira blushed prettily over the the compliment but was none the less pleased by it! "Oh, it was nothing! Like totally nothing at all! I just felt he needed a good stern talking to is all, really!" God knows those poor examples of men hadn't done anything to curb his wild ways!

"Well, the fact you were so willing to do that out there is something I appreciate sweetheart. As it shows me that despite how things turned out for my son, he's somehow managed to make a great and caring friend like you." Spoke Melissa warmly and making the girl's blush increase even more.

Melissa then looked towards her son, someone she thought tragically lost to her long ago. "Scott, would you please come up here?" Asked the woman hesitantly while Kali looked on at her with sadness on her face and wanting to do something, even if it was as small as holding the other woman's hand but didn't cause of how uneasy things were now between the two.

Rubbing on his aching ear gingerly, Scott slowly came towards the porch while sticking his tongue out at the twins for laughing at him. "You got an ice pack in there? Don't wanna loose my ear and not be as hot for the boys and girls anymore."

"You were never hot in the eyes of boys and girls little brother." Spoke up Aiden with a grin and making Ethan chuckle over it.

"Tell that to Lenne, them Pornstars, various other people cause the list is too loooong to go through, and the Brothel I ended up in for the past few days. Oh, wait, that wasn't real cause reasons but the point still stands!" Responded Scott bitingly.

Melissa wasn't quite sure she even wanted to know about any of that and Kali couldn't help but wilt a little when she noticed the glare aimed her way from the other woman. "H-hey! Half the time I didn't know about any of that til after it had happened! I swear!" Promised the woman nervously as she seriously did not want to get screamed at!

_Motherhood_ _h_ _as seriously softened me up._ Thought the Alpha female to herself and wondered if whether or not that was a bad thing as Melissa gave her a look that said she wasn't quite sure about her words.

Allison was left wondering if whether or not Scott was all that much of a good choice after all for her sister to be dating and resolved to speak with her about it later. The twins would have made a remark in response to Scott's claims but they had the feeling that now wasn't exactly the right time for that. They watched as an actual for the first time ever nervous Scott came up into the porch and those present moved as best they could to allow him and his mom some room. "Harley?"

Tentatively, she came over to him and he opened his arms and she ran into them as a fresh wave of tears broke free from her. He then indicated for Melissa to come and join the hug as well, something that surprised her but was glad for and the three soon found themselves in one big hug. "I don't know what's gonna happen now but so long as I have my sister, my moms, my brothers, and my friends I think it'll be okay." Spoke the teenager softly and a bit unsurely but none the less being heard anyway.

Harley pulled back just enough to look him in the eye as Kali felt a small measure of happiness he had included her in his words. "You really see me like a sister? What about all the flirting and crap?"

Scott grinned at her as it seemed some of her attitude was coming out a little thankfully. "Reserved for everybody else lil sis. And yes, I truly do see you as one."

"How am I the little sister!? We're barely apart in age you crazy ass boy!" Wondered the girl as she practically swore he was being his usual self on purpose just to get a reaction out of her and she couldn't help but feel grateful for it that he cared that damned much to do so.

Her time over the past few days had been hard as Hell but thankfully with everyone to help her through it, it hadn't been outright horrible and she didn't think she could ever repay them for it. Her and Allison had even grown closer together if possible after the dark haired girl had held her in the shower as she cried her eyes out. Followed by learning that both loved the other and even having their first time together in that very shower. Something both agreed on that Scott could never find out about as he would no doubt make all sorts of jokes and suggestions about threesomes with him. Course now with his thinking of her as a sister that might not be a thing anymore but she didn't wanna take chances! That asshole of an Alpha who bit her may have screwed with her horribly, but she refused to let him have a full victory over her. Her mother would wake up and they would be a family again and then when the time came, she would spit in the face of that hairy ass bastard and declare him a failure for failing to get her to do as he wanted.

Harley knew though it would be awhile before she would be well past all this but also that she was forever changed by what was basically a violation of her body and soul by that thing. A violation she would refuse to allow to define her. "Cause yo, that's how life rolls when around a Delwado boy!" Responded her 'brother' with a smirk on his lips that had her shaking her head at him.

"Right, whatever you say man, whatever you say."

Melissa chuckled warmly as she pulled away from her son despite the fact she would have rather not have done so. "Okay you two, argue later but for now, let's all go inside hmm? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Even you Sheriff!" Called out the woman seconds later.

"Yes ma'am!" Quickly responded the good Sheriff as he knew how much of a bad idea it was to go against her!

Everyone aside from Kali went inside as they happily chatted, and in Scott's case, did his level best to get Kira blushing a whole lot. The Alpha She-Wof turned towards the street with tears stinging in her eyes and hating it a great deal, letting out a heavy sigh, she began to walk down the steps when she suddenly was stopped. "Where do you think you're going Kal?"

Turning around slowly, Kali looked at Melissa in confusion. "Umm… Away? I know you don't want me here and I understand that considering Scott..." It hurt but she understood and hating yet again that she wasn't as cold and hard as she used to be.

As being that way would make this whole damned thing easier to deal with. Shaking her head at the other woman, Melissa stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its… Hard knowing my son's been raised by another woman. Especially one I've been dating awhile now. But I know what happened wasn't your fault Kal, and had you known the whole truth you would have brought him back to me. So just come in okay? I might be crazy for doing this but I really don't care right now. Come in and be with us and we'll worry about things later okay?"

"I think… You're a far better person then I ever could be Melissa." Admitted the shocked woman as she hadn't been expecting that sort of thing at all!

Melissa shrugged at that. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Now, you comin'?"

Grinning at her, she nodded and the two made their way inside to a lively bunch of teenagers aside from Harley for understandable reasons despite Scott's best efforts and a somewhat down Stiles that had Cora looking at him in concern over. But she would wait til a later time to talk to him about it as now wasn't a good time. Stiles could hardly believe someone he long thought to be dead was back and the fact they barely interacted so far had hurt him cause the guy had yet to make the attempt to do so. He hated it and had no idea what to do. Especially with the fact that apparently his old friend and Harley seemed so damned tight with one another for Scott to even consider her as a sister. But the bald kid was at least thankful he and Harley had been able to clear the air and even gain her forgiveness for his stupidity, along with getting Allison's forgiveness as well. And he could only hope he would stay worthy of having that forgiveness from the two girls.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bit unrealistic? Likely so but this just seemed like the path to go with. And I can assure you this isn't the last of the Alpha Pack as it will return. How that will happen? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!**


	9. Lunatickin', Better Than Politickin'

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning, F/F sex scene in this chapter. Also, this will feature a somewhat tweaked chapter 35 from Wolfish Possibilities along with something Scott does a bit after it. Which keep in mind he and Kira are NOT a couple at this point when he does it.**

* * *

**Monday, February 7th, 2011**

The buzzing of the alarm clock awakened Harley with a groan as she forced herself to reach over and turn the alarm off. Letting off a sigh, she closed her eyes to try and sleep a little longer until a knock on her door sounded. "Time to get ready for school Rebecca!" Called out Noshiko from the other side and making the girl groan.

"How'd she even know I was awake?" Mumbled the girl to herself as she tried to find the energy to get up.

"Its my motherly super power!" Informed Noshiko once more from the other side with a grin on her lips before walking away.

A sigh escaped Harley after that. "Right."

Getting up and sitting at the edge of her bed, she sighed again as she pushed back one of the braids that had been in her face and yawned tiredly. The night before had not been a great one for her as she'd been having horrible nightmares half the time that had her waking up in cold sweats. Nightmares that included quite a few ways for things to have gone so horribly wrong the night she and her mom got attacked and it had brought in both Allison and Noshiko at various points to provide her some form of comfort. Harley was sure that crap was gonna be with her for a really long time and absolutely hated it. She was just glad though her dad understood why she couldn't go back to the house just yet after what had happened and the teenaged girl honestly felt like it would be a long while before she did. Her mom not waking up just yet also worried her and had even actually prayed a few times for her to do so. Something she hadn't ever really thought a great deal about in the past.

The fact there was cracks in her mother's spine thanks to being thrown into the wall was also worrisome as it meant she might have trouble walking or even being able to make simple movements. _Gotta have hope girl… Thinkin' the worst isn't gonna help a thing._

Letting out another sigh as she began to stretch and yawn again, she finally got up and started getting ready for school. Even if she would rather just stay in bed since she knew she was gonna have a whole lot of looks her way. Not to mention all the damned whispering too she'd no doubt be able to hear thanks to her Wolf hearing. No telling how bad it would be for Scott though since during the weekend his 'miraculous return' from his years missing had been leaked to the media and blew the Hell up more then what the attack on her, her mother, and their house had done. The Sheriff she knew was still pissed as Hell at whoever had leaked that when it was supposed to be kept as quiet as possible for the time being. She also couldn't help but think back to when Aunt Mel had asked Scott about the Delwado name since she knew it wasn't Kali's last name.

**Flashback to Sunday at the McCall Home**

About an hour and a half after everyone had come inside the house and gathered in the living room to enjoy themselves and or have a tearful moment, Melissa had asked a question to her son that had been on her mind for some time ever since she heard him use the word. "Scott?" Began the woman hesitantly and making him look away from Kira who'd been blushing from something he'd done while everyone else either laughed or rolled their eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you referred to yourself as a 'Delwado boy' and I was curious about it as I know that's not Kali's last name. Unless there's something she needs to tell me." Said the nurse and the mother with a pointed look towards Kali herself.

"No! Nothing to tell you at all!"

Nodding in satisfaction even if what Kali had told her was a lie considering her Werewolf nature, something that had the Alpha She-Wolf kicking herself for in her head, she returned her attention to Scott. "Uhh… Well… After the old fart took me, he suggested a name change for me later on where my last name was concerned since you were… You know, dead or not dead or whatever. So I chose a name I thought would honor your memory. That bein' Delwado since I vaguely remembered you sayin' that was your original last name before marryin' the sperm donor."

Melissa nodded in understanding and felt a pang of sadness as she knew what she was about to tell her son was gonna be a bit heartbreaking. "Sweetie? I hate to be the one to tell you this… And its rather sweet of you to want to remember me like that but… My maiden name was… Well, it was Delgado." Informed the woman apologetically.

Hearing that bombshell made the young Alpha stare off into space in complete shock as all this time he thought it had been freaking 'Delwado'! Kira, seeing the look on her crush's face reached over and squeezed his hand as a form of comfort while everyone else looked on in sadness for the young man. Letting out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes to keep a lid on his emotions and feeling thankful as Hell for what Kira was doing, he kept his eyes closed for a bit as he felt Aiden and Ethan's hands on his shoulders and he felt even more thankful. Opening his eyes, he suddenly stood up and went over to his biological mother and leaned down and wrapped her in a hug. One she was all too willing to return as they had a moment that could be considered heartfelt between a re-united mother and son.

**Present Day**

Harley was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Allison's voice calling out to her from outside in the hallway. "Come in!" Called out the newbie Wolf.

And come in did Allison quite happily and immediately hugged her girlfriend from behind. "Hey you."

"Hey back. And what would you had done if I was naked?"

Grinning into her girlfriend's neck as she kissed it and making the girl shiver in pleasure. "Hmm… I wouldn't have minded that at all. And by the way? That Henley looks fantastic on you." Purred the girl as she continued to give Harley's neck attention.

Causing for a slight moan to escape the girl as the smell of arousal hit her nose. _Apparently she REALLY likes it._ Thought the Teen Wolf pleasedly.

"And why wouldn't you have minded? I haven't gotten with a perv have I? Cause I think I'd have to question things." Harley said teasingly with a smile on her lips as she rubbed on the bare skin of her girl's hands and arms.

Chuckling to herself as she continued to kiss on Harley's skin and feeling happy her girlfriend was in a playful mood despite the previous night. "Well… There was that shower last Saturday."

The memory of that moment hit the girl as she closed her eyes and began to think on that day as she'd been feeling so damned horrible until that shower.

**Last Saturday**

After waking up from her bed in the guest room that she'd been given by Momma Noshi for however long she was gonna stay, she begrudingly got up and headed for the nearest bathroom. She was of two minds about being at her girlfriend's house as she would rather be staying at the hospital until her mother woke up and then feeling happy to be here where she could see her girl and Kira anytime she wanted. She'd been a little tense when Chris had brought her there Friday but he made certain to let her know he or his sister had no plans that related to his Hunting ways as they had a Code over that sort of thing and then let the matter drop when she didn't respond. After they'd gotten there and she was shown the guest room by Noshiko, she'd pretty much stayed in that room until Saturday as she had no desire to be around other people. Along the way to the other bathroom in the house that you didn't have to get through Kate's room to use she met up with Allison who grinned happily at seeing her up and about.

Even hugging her as well. "I know this might sound bad but I'm glad to see you up and about baby."

"It doesn't but at least one of us is happy about somethin'."

Giving her a sympathetic look, she then changed the subject and asked what she was up too. "Oh, just lookin' for the bathroom. Gotta go real bad and if it wasn't for that I'd still be in bed. Probably could use a shower too." Muttered the girl as she realized how bad she smelt.

Allison happily showed her the way and promised to grab her some clothes from the guest room after her dad had dropped by while she was out and left some of her stuff. "Thank you."

Once she was done with her bathroom needs, Harley stripped down, turned on the water to as hot as she could stand it and quickly got inside and let the hot water flow down on her. The heat felt so damned good on her body and as her hand brushed against the bandage on her arm from where the Alpha had cut into her, she found herself being assaulted by memories of that night. Horrible memories that drove her to tears as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Paying no mind to the fact Allison was on the other side calling out to her. "Rebecca? I've got your clothes." Called out the girl as she knocked.

Frowning to herself as she got no response, she tried the door and found it unlocked and made her way inside and felt her heart break as she heard the girl she loves cry. Something that quickly had her placing her girl's clothes next to the sink and climbed inside with Harley and wrapped her in her arms. "Hey, hey, shh… Its gonna be okay baby." Spoke the girl soothingly as she got wet and even felt like crying herself.

"How… How the Hell can you know that?"

"I have hope. And I'm more than willing to lend you mine and I think everyone else will do the same too."

Hearing the conviction in Allison's voice made the girl cry even harder as she was held by the girl she loves. They stayed as they were until Harley had calmed down and turned her head to look at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. "Al?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you."

Smiling, Allison kissed her on her head. "Anytime, anywhere."

"I love you." Blurted out Harley before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Came the stunned question.

Nodding mutely as she felt another wave of tears building up at the rejection she was no doubt going to get, she was then surprised by what she heard next. "Well, and here I was afraid I was gonna have to say it first."

"Huh!?"

"I love you too Rebecca." Declared the dark haired girl seriously.

Making Harley's heart swell in utter happiness and she swore that for a brief second that she even heard a Wolf howling in joy as well. She then started to feel Allison's soft lips kissing on her head before moving to her cheek. Making for her to turn around just enough so that their lips would meet and become quite passionate as they made out with one another. Hands soon started to wander across the other's bodies and for Harley it felt really good to be touched like that even if a part of her wasn't wanting to be touched at all considering what had happened to her with the Alpha. But this was Allison and she knew her girlfriend wasn't going to hurt her. A shared look between the two saw Allison pulling off her wet clothes and the two standing up and leaning against the wall as they made out again. Hands traveled between one another's bodies and each made gasps as fingers from each girl found their way to the other's inner wet cores. Sharing tongue with one another and even giving one another's necks attentions, the two continued to please one another in ways neither had really felt before and it was something they wanted to keep on experiencing.

Soon, the two found themselves reaching their limit has each orgasmed from the pleasures their fingers were giving the other. Leaving the two breathing heavily against the wall with Harley doing so in Allison's neck while Allison's face was pressed into her girlfriend's shoulder. After the two caught their breaths, Allison would even lean over and kiss the bandaged area of girl's arm and making Harley question that. "Well, how else is it gonna heal if it doesn't have a little love given to it?"

"Hmm… I think you might be on to somethin' there babe."

The two shared a chuckle after that and after a quick clean up in the shower and even helping dry one another off, the two went to Harley's guest bedroom and fell asleep on her bed with Allison holding her tightly to her body.

**Present**

Harley let out a pleased sigh as she finished remembering that time with her girl, earning a chuckle from Allison in the process. "Remembering are we?" Asked the girl teasingly.

"I damn sure am."

"Play your cards right and we might make more memories like that."

Now that's something she could get behind! Though she could do without Momma Noshi having this knowing look about her anytime they crossed paths! Not that Allison believed her on that of course. Their stomachs both chose to rumble in that moment, making for the two to giggle at the fairly nice timing. "Come on baby, lets go see what my mom has ready for us."

"You read my mind!"

**Little While Later in the Parking Lot at the School**

The girls, along with Chris and Kate parked up at the curb of the sidewalk to the school and through the rearview mirror the man could tell Harley looked a bit apprehensive about the whole thing and he couldn't really blame her for that either. Turning back to face her and his daughter, he asked the young Wolf if she was sure about going today. "Y-yeah, I mean… I think I am."

Allison reached over and squeezed Harley's hand in support and getting a smile of relief in return. While Chris was a little on the uneasy side about his baby girl being with a newbie Werewolf, he wasn't about to split the two up as doing so would not be the ideal way to handle things. Especially after what had happened to the girl in her own home. Not to mention making himself a huge hypocrite considering the fact he's married to a Kitsune and all. Plus the information he had that Allison was practically the girl's Anchor, something that helped Werewolves stay in control of themselves and for a newbie Wolf like Harley, that was damned important. Kate he knew probably wouldn't care all that much unless their father was still free to influence her. Something he was damned grateful for as that man had been starting to tarnish their family name in small ways that would have eventually turned into bigger ones. "Aww, look at you two! So sweet and supportive! Makes me wish I had a relationship like that." Teased Kate and making Allison and Kira roll their eyes at their Aunt.

"Hey, you still got all kindsa hotness 'bout you so if someone ain't lookin' at you, they some damn fools." Spoke up Harley.

Kate laughed and high fived the girl. "Hell yeah!" Granted, a certain someone was already looking quite a bit but she wasn't about to tell them that!

As a girl's gotta have some secrets after all! "But on a more serious note, if your dad can't come get you, you call one of us okay?" Informed Kate more seriously to Harley.

Harley nodded in appreciation of that and even voiced it. "Hey, look! Its Scott!" Exclaimed Kira rather excitedly as she pointed in the direction she'd seen him through the front windshield.

Allison rolled her eyes at this as she'd already made it clear on how she felt about Scott with her sister but Kira brushed it off thinking it's not anything to worry about. "And it looks like he's making a spectacle of himself too." Groused the girl after spotting what he was doing.

"Its Scott, what'cha expect?" Asked Harley rhetorically with a grin on her lips.

"Oh come on, quit giving him a hard time!"

"That would be way too easy to do girl. Besides, the boy likes it when we do!" Countered Harley with that grin still on her lips while Allison just laughed.

Kira rolled her eyes at her sister's girlfriend. "Oh, dad? Scott's coming over for dinner tonight."

Hearing that made the man raise an eyebrow at her. "He is? And when was this decided?" Having Harley in the house was one thing but a questionably insane and murderous Alpha Werewolf in his house was another!

"Ohh, yesterday."

"Yeah dad, you shoulda seen it! She had him by the ear! It was great!"

"I think even Momma K was pretty impressed by that too." Added Harley with a laugh.

Chris tried to imagine that but the idea of an Alpha Werewolf being held at the mercy of a girl who's a bit smaller then him with no extra strength on her side was just not making it easy for him! "Please tell me one of you recorded it!" Pleaded Kate as she just HAD to see this!

Hell, the boy's actions were freaking legendary and this was just pure gold to have as potential blackmail if they ever needed some when it came to him! "Oh I do actually." Informed Allison happily.

"And I'll be sure to send it to you later."

"YES!" Cheered the blonde happily and high fiving her Niece.

Laughs were had by the girls after that and after another intake of air by Harley, the three got out and made their way to Scott, the twins, Cora, and Stiles with the four mostly watching as Scott made a spectacle of himself while wearing a red t-shirt with the phrase 'I Am The Real Scottie 2 Hottie' on it in white lettering. "Yeah! That's right! I got kidnapped by a blind guy when I was 11! And yeah, I mighta got drugged this past weekend! Big freakin' deal! Move along already unless you want somethin' that's more news worthy and that'll be in my pants!"

"Trust you to make a scene Scott." Came the voice of Lydia Martin as she approached the group and steadfastedly ignored Aiden's stare in her direction.

"And at any rate, I highly doubt anyone wants to see what's in YOUR pants."

The twins laughed over that one. "Ooh, burn little bro!" Called out Aiden as he pointed towards Scott.

Ethan merely gave the Redhead a bow. "We are not worthy."

"Hmm, no, but I allow you mere peasants to hang about me anyways."

"I hate you people." Groused Scott with a pout that did things to Kira.

"Ahh you'll live baby bro, you'll live." Replied Ethan with a grin.

Kira stepped up and put an arm around Scott's mid-section. "And he'll have me to help him do so."

"Yeah, when you're not twisting his ear!" Called out Allison with a laugh that had the girl rolling her eyes at her.

Scott then put his own arm around Kira's shoulders. "What can I say? It just means I've found my first ex-wife is all."

"Ex-wife? First ex-wife?" Questioned Kira a little too sweetly while laughter could be heard from the others aside from Lydia who was a bit pre-occupied with Jackson after he showed up with Danny in tow.

"Yep, I'll probably have done somethin' so annoyin' you'll have divorced me for it and left me homeless."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I'd at least send you to Russia first." Informed Kira teasingly.

Laughter erupted from everyone again after that. "Ooh, you are so cold and I love it!" Joked Scott and managing to make the dark haired girl blush from the amount of attention he was giving her.

"You two are sickening you know that?" Spoke up Jackson with a look of disgust on his face.

Scott turned in his direction and gave him a nasty look. "Better to be sickening then a douchebag who can't get the stick outta his ass." Replied the young Alpha in a pleasant tone that made the short haired blonde boy scowl unhappily.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not fight just yet okay? I mean, its way too early for somethin' like that." Intervened Stiles with a nervous laugh.

Jackson looked at him and then back at Scott. "Whatever." And walked off with Lydia soon behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Spoke Danny as the group started to walk on towards the school.

"Hey, never apologize for that. You shouldn't ever have too when its him who needs to." Came Cora's firm response.

Danny sighed as he knew the girl had a point and it was getting a little tiresome of having to apologize for his best friend anyway. Especially when he knew the guy probably wouldn't have cared all that much anyway if he did that. Ethan decided then to take off with the guy to help raise his spirits up some and maybe even see if he could finally get him to dump the loser he's with. Hell, he may not have to follow Deucalion's orders anymore but he had genuinely come to like the guy and he wasn't about to give up on him now! As they made their way inside, Harley became noticeably tense as she caught sight of quite a few people looking either at her or at Scott and it wasn't something she liked at all. She felt Allison squeeze her hand in support and felt grateful as Hell for it. "It's gonna be alright girlie, don't let the idiots get to ya. If need be I'll do somethin' that's real gossip worthy." Muttered Scott after leaning in closely to her.

"Not sure you can come up with somethin' that'll top what happened to us."

"I could walk around naked."

Harley made a face at that. "Yyyyeeeaaah… How about no? I've already got enough nightmares as it is." This got her a pout from the other Wolf while the others laughed.

"You don't have anything to worry about Harley, I'll twist his ear if I have too to make sure he doesn't do that." Informed Kira in a falsely sweet tone and smile and making her crush pout even more.

"God I love this girl." Declared Ethan happily while Aiden snickered.

_With how she acts I'm not sure if I should be worried or not about her with him…_

The group chatted a bit longer as they either hung out in the hallways, their lockers, or the cafeteria for what passed as a breakfast in there before eventually going to their classes. Harley would nearly bite off the heads of a few girls from the popular crowd due to some crude comments of theirs but thankfully Cora and Allison were able to keep things from getting to that point. A little while later in Harris' Chemistry classs would see Harley hauling ass from the room during a pretty important test after she started to freak out when she kept seeing things that weren't there on the test along with her senses being in over drive thanks to the coming Full Moon. Something that only helped to remind her of her attack from the Alpha and thankfully Scott would be able to help her out in calming down by helping Harly remind herself of her Anchor.

Allison would give her a look of concern and even a hug while Jackson kept annoyingly smirking at her with this 'I know something' vibe about him. Thankfully she didn't have long to contemplate it though as the twins could be seen walking around with their clothes and hair a very vibrant shade of pink. Causing the two to promise absolute death on Scott after they saw him pointing and laughing his ass off about it and declaring it to be his revenge for mocking him about a week ago. What they didn't know is that he'd gotten Kira to help him out with the prank as well and if the girl had her way, they wouldn't find out either! Of course if they did, she could always claim that Scott co-erced her by using her crush on him against her! And when Stiles tried to get Harley to see if Lydia had any interest in him before practice started up, he'd be fairly annoyed when she came back looking weirded out. "What? What's wrong?"

"I just saw that girl and Aiden makin' out in Coach's office." Informed the girl with a shudder as she could have gone without seeing that!

Hearing that greatly annoyed the boy as he didn't need more competition damnit! Especially from another guy who's a freaking Werewolf! "Dude, why don't you just go for it with Cora? Girl's obviously in to you." Tried Harley as seriously, it was time to give it up!

Stiles simply shook his head at her. "Its Lydia man, you know how long I've been into her since the third freakin' grade!"

"Yeah well, clearly you're never gonna have a chance so give it up." Threw in Scott as he walked up to the two with his Crosse Stick laid out across his shoulders from behind his neck who was still surprised by the fact he'd been made Co-Captain of the team thanks to a pink eye epidemic courtesy of Greenburg.

Along with Stiles being put on Front Line on a temporary basis. Scott wasn't too sure about it and promised to speak with Finstock about the whole thing first chance he got but he knew damn well Jackson hated it a great deal and if he wasn't struggling with his own issues where the Full Moon is concerned he'd take advantage of it. Issues that he realized started after learning of Deucalion's lies and that his mother is in fact alive and well. Along with the Rogue Alpha's attack on both Harley and himself. If the bastard even had anything to do with the drugging/sex magic crap anyway. Stiles could be heard scoffing at him after he'd put in his two cents. "Dude, I know we haven't been around each other in years and all but recent events should help you remember I'm not gonna give up just like that."

Scott growled lowly as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't come cryin' to one of us when Jackie boy finally decides to beat the shit out of your ass. No better yet, when Derek comes after you for makin' his baby sister cry."

He then walked off before Stiles could even really say much beyond sputtering about while Harley looked on in concern. "Even for him that was cold."

"Yeah well, what'cha expect? For him to be all instantly best friend/bro status with you again? 'Sides, its the Full Moon probably also affectin' him too."

"But he's been a Werewolf longer then you! Plus, he's a freakin' Alpha!" Exclaimed Stiles before getting glared at by the girl for being louder then necessary.

He also got a slap to the back of the head as well. "Think dumbass! All the crap that happened this past weekend probably done screwed him up some!" Hissed Harley and making the bald teenager get a look of realization on his face.

And messed up Scott was as he accidentally broke Danny's nose during practice while Harley also accidentally sprained another player's ankle. A little while later would see the newbie Wolf going to Cora's since the girl promised they would have an effective means of keeping her locked inside while under the effects of the Full Moon. It also presented the young Hale the chance to pick the other girl's brain about all things Stiles related. And as per Kira's express instructions, a somewhat nervous Scott showed up at her house right on time. At any other point, he'd have been rejoicing in the fact he'd gotten such an in to the Argent-Yukimura household as it would have meant Deucalion would have been pleased. But now, now he's just here cause a very exotically hot babe had twisted his ear to get him to come! But hey, he wasn't gonna complain since he actually did like the girl! Which would probably explain the annoying feeling of nervousness! Unless that was just more to do with his issues with the Full Moon or some such.

Chris himself was apprehensive about the whole thing while Noshiko just remained impeccably calm! As not only was it a Full Moon, but the fact he had a young Alpha in his household with a very notorious past and a daughter who's apparently very into said young Alpha! Hell, it made him wish Kate was around with a shotgun hidden under the table! Even if that was possibly a bit much since so far the boy had done nothing to warrant his worries other then being a murderous Alpha in the past. The man did have to give the boy props however for bringing all three of his ladies chocolates. Along with a box for Kate who was out that night with Derek and Laura Hale, the twins, Kali, and a few Hunters in search of the Rogue Alpha. And what the man didn't know is that like Scott, both were wondering if the other was planning out sneak attacks on the other.

But so far things had been fairly pleasant and a little amusing when Allison had revealed that her Aunt had shown her how to use a stun gun before leaving. Making Scott gulp a little when she gave him a pointed look over it and seemingly getting whatever she was implying. "I'll be a good boy! I've had those used on me before and its never been bueno!" Shuddered Scott as he briefly remembered those times!

"That mouth of yours huh?"

"Pretty much, but I'm not gonna let that stop me gorgeous!"

He inched away from her slightly when she gave him a glare while Kira frowned in annoyance over the threats her sister was giving her crush! "I think… That you just need a good girl in your life." Voiced the Japanese-Korean girl quietly.

Allison looked at her with a sly grin on her lips while Scott looked on in interest as he had a good feeling he knew where she was going with that. "Ooh, you wouldn't happen to be talking about oh I don't know… You?" Teased the girl and making her sister look down with a blush.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind if its her. I mean, yeah, you're a catch and all but your sister? I could write poetry for days about her cause she's about 5 times more of a catch!" Spoke Scott and making Kira blush even harder while Allison just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Noshiko grinned in amusement over the whole thing and had to admit that despite the stories told of the young man with them currently, he was actually quite fun to be around despite all those stories. _Much like a Wolf acting as a Sheep I would imagine._ Thought the woman to herself.

Kind and friendly, but highly dangerous as well if needed. Chris gave a tight smile as he cleared his throat, causing the four to look his way. "Scott, would you please come with me to the kitchen and help bring in the desserts?" Sure, it was a gauranteed thing to be targeted for solo flirting from the boy but at least it would get him away from his girls for a short period of time!

Scott gave the man a smile and a nod. "Sure Mr. Argent, but just so you know? Taking me away from these two lovelies for any amount of time is a serious crime." Said the boy as he winked at Kira and then Allison who either giggled or rolled their eyes at his flirty antics.

And that was one crime he didn't want to actually commit! The man's smile became even tighter if it was possible as he looked at Scott. "Hmm, we'll be quick then."

"I don't know about that, as with me things are never all that quick." Replied Scott with a wiggle of his eyebrows while Chris struggled with the urge to strangle the boy!

The two then made their way into the kitchen and it wasn't long before the father of two was confronting the young Alpha who's actions of the past were fairly well known by that point in time to both Hunter and Supernatural alike! Sure, the Alpha Pack might not be a thing anymore as of this past weekend, but this boy had long been a part of it and he just didn't want him around his girls! Whether that was as an over protective father or the Hunter in him he couldn't say for sure but whatever! "Ooh, all up close and personal are we Old Sexy? I like it but what would the wife say? No, what would the girls say!?" Asked the boy over dramatically with a cocky grin on his lips that the other man wanted to wipe off!

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Adopting a fake confused look, he looked from left to right before focusing back on Chris again. "Uhh… Getting dessert for the girls to snack on? I mean if you wanna make out or somethin' I'm totally down for that too but I'm not gonna break the news to them about it."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Scott. Are you still acting under Deucalion's orders even though there's no need to anymore?" Questioned the man heatedly and making Scott smirk at him.

"Jeez, learn to live a little Old Man! I'm not actin' under his orders or anything I swear!"

Hell, he'd rather join a monastery then listen to that asshole again! The disbelieving look he got from the man made him sigh in slight annoyance. "Yeah, at one point I was under orders to get in good with the girls but over time I started to get other plans in mind. Ones regardin' Kira and now that the old bastard's on the run I don't have to hide my intentions anymore. And as far as I'm concerned? That's a damn good thing cause my intentions are of the seriously exotically foreign variety!" Informed the young man with a naughty little grin on his face that yet again had the father of two wanting to wipe it off!

Even if Chris felt a bit surprised by what he'd just learned. "So what you're trying to tell me is… Even if the fallout hadn't happened, you would still be pursuing Kira?"

"Well… Yeah man. I mean its not like its the first time I've screwed around when it came to orders but with Kira… I don't know dude, there's just somethin' about her I can't help but like and now that I don't have to answer to him I can freely explore whatever's there."

This honestly surprised the father of two greatly as he hadn't been expecting it at all! Scott chuckled after catching the smell of surprise on the older man. "Yeah, I know how you feel man. Threw me like Hell too after I realized I was startin' to really like her." Granted, her showing up at the Suite when he'd been lost in his grief over an old friend had really helped jumpstart things as well.

"Boys! Are you bringing those desserts or not?" Called out Noshiko questioningly from the dining room.

"Yeah! We need more Scott time!" Called out Kira and the two boys could hear a round of giggles burst out after that.

Frowning to himself while Scott just grinned happily, Chris walked away to grab what they needed and handed a few items to Scott. "We'll talk about this later." Warned the man.

"Of course mighty Hunter of Hunters! Of course!"

God help the man if his sweet little Kira gets corrupted by this damned murderous Wolf! His plan to find out what the Alpha Pack was up too had pretty much gone up in smoke considering the fallout from the past weekend. But he could always probably still get any answers from the boy if need be. Walking back into the dining room with a grinning Scott in the lead, they re-took their seats and helped get the desserts ready for everyone to eat. Once that was done and everyone was enjoying the goods, Allison started to smile and leaned in towards Scott. "Sooo..."

Looking at her in mild amusement, Scott smiled at her and responded back. "Soooo..." Making her and Kira giggle.

"I know you think I'm in to you Mr. Delwado, but its actually my sister who wants you. Alone, in her rooooom, doing things!"

"ALLISON!" Cried out a blushing Kira while Noshiko just grinned in amusement at her girls' antics while Chris just frowned unhappily!

Allison laughed at her blushing sister while Scott just smiled. "Oh really? And by the way? Its McCall now. Delwado never was actually a legally binding thing." Informed the young man while sounding genuinely surprised by what he heard! Surprised but happy as Hell!

Nudging her still blushing sister, the girl looked up from her lap and mutely nodded and making for Scott's smile to widen even more. _Oh God, that smile just makes me wanna melt!_ Gushed the Japanese-Korean girl in her head.

"I gotta say that makes me real happy as I was actually plannin' to ask you out after all this."

The wide eyed look of surprise almost made the boy break into laughter but he thankfully was able to force it back. "Really!?" Squeaked the girl while Allison cheered happily for her sister.

"Really really."

As Kira's blush increased, Scott gave a look at the still frowning Chris and got a naughty idea in his head. "But… What about your father?" Asked the boy and making for the five to be a bit on the confused side.

"What, what do you mean about our father?" Asked Allison curiously.

"Can I really date Kira when it would hurt this burning hunk of man so greatly? Who's passion for me makes me weak at the knees? To deny him me to be with you would utterly break his heart!" Fake wailed the boy dramatically and making the girls and even Noshiko to burst out in full on laughter while Chris just smiled tightly.

"I think I'll be just fine Scott as I couldn't possibly leave my wife for you as you are still terribly too young."

This made the table go deathly quiet as even Scott looked on in shock at the man! But finally, after several seconds of silence, Scott broke it. "Alright old man!" Cheered the boy as he started to laugh and soon causing the others to laugh as well.

"I may not joke often, but it can be a real doozy when I do." Deadpanned the man moments later after taking a bow for the group.

After they all calmed down and Scott reached over to grab Kira's hand, the young man looked right into her eyes, eyes he wouldn't mind staring at for a really long time while Kira couldn't help but yet again blush from the attention her cute as Hell crush was giving her! "Soooo…. Tomorrow night? Head out about five?"

"Are you asking me personally? Or are you asking me so I'll ask my dad so you know when to pick him up?" Came the cheeky response and making the group laugh a bit over it.

Grinning as he definitely wanted to experience more of her cheekiness, he quickly responded. "While it would be _SO_ hot to get your dad on a date with me, I was actually askin' you cutie."

"In that case… Don't be late or I'll do something you really won't like."

"Eep!" Squeaked the boy in fake fear and making everyone laugh again.

Letting go of her hand even though he'd have rather not, something she herself was thinking of too, he got up and came around Allison and knelt down next to the girl he was finding himself interested in. "You have my solemn vow that neither Wild Hunts, Werewolves, Wereclowns, cops, angry mothers, the IRS, or even sexy old fathers like yours will keep me from being late."

"Damn Keer, that makes me wanna date him now!" Joked Allison with a laugh and getting a fake glower from her sister over it.

Leaning down to her crush, she smiled happily at him. "Good boy." And pecked him on the nose much to both of their surprise.

"Woof woof!"

Rolling her eyes at him as the others chuckled, Scott back up and to his chair and finished off his remaining bit of dessert. Later on once things were cleaned and put away, Kira walked him out to his motorcycle and surprised the both of them once again when she took his hand in her's. Earning her a surprised but happy smile from the boy. "Any hints on where you're taking me for our first date?" Asked the girl teasingly but curiously.

Looking at her as they reached his bike, he chuckled at her. "That would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but it'd be our secret."

"Hmm… I think that would ruin the surprise though cutie."

"I can act surprised when we get there?" Tried the girl as she blinked cutely at him with a smile on those lips of hers that he wanted to kiss.

Kiss and a few other things for that matter. Chuckling as he shook at his head at his possible new girlfriend, he got on his bike and re-took her hand in his. "You could, but I think that would still ruin the surprise you know? But I promise you cutie, you are gonna like it a lot. But I will say this, make sure you dress casual though alright?"

Fake pouting at him with an 'aww darn', Kira couldn't help but smile happily in anticipation over what he had in mind as he must have been planning this for some time now! "Wow, you really were planning on asking me out weren't you?"

"Yep, and If I didn't I was gonna hit myself in the head for not doing it."

"Hey now, I can't have that as it would be damaging the goods."

"Goods you want to be alone with in your room? Doing things?" He asked in return with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her blushing a little.

"Oh God, don't listen to Ally okay? She's nuts!"

"Heh, sounds like a fun crazy to be around." Joked the boy and got himself an eye roll in return.

Sighing happily, Kira impishly leaned in and kissed Scott on the cheek, who felt rather surprised by the move. Once she moved away, she could see him looking at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Cause, you're a really great guy. One that I like."

This answer got her a wide beaming smile from the boy. Silence went on after that until the young Alpha broke it. "See you tomorrow?"

Nodding happily in agreement with that as she couldn't wait for it! "Yep, and especially at five mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, he was gone but Kira was pretty darn sure she could hear a loud 'whoo-hoo!' from his direction.

Unknown to her however was that Chris, Noshiko, and Allison were spying on the two from different parts of the windows located around the front door. The man would also get lightly slapped on the arm anytime he asked his wife to listen in on their conversation. Making for an amused if curious Allison. The black haired girl was so happy for her sister that this whole thing had worked out as Scott could be a rather funny guy to be around when not acting like a total perv! Though she could only hope he wouldn't hurt her sister badly. And as Scott drove on, an errant thought came in his head. _Man… All that gushy happiness… Think I should go kill somethin'._

Thinking a bit on that, he came to a final conclusion. _Nah! I'm gonna enjoy that s_ _hit_ _t like a high!_

As he rode on into the night and even finding himself a bit of trouble with Laura Hale when he came across her at the graveyard mourning her lost love Silas that eventually culminated into a fight between the two Wolves, Harley on the other hand was pacing about back and forth restlessly in the basement of the Hale home as the time drew nearer for the Full Moon to arise. Stiles even showed up and stayed on the other side of the door as a show of support for his best friend, something Cora was slightly disappointed over as she had thought at first he was there to see her but was at least glad he wasn't being a complete dumbass where his best friend was concerned. "So, how come you aren't all locked up and what not?"

"I've got enough control and if that fails, I've got my mom and my Anchor to help me get it back." Answered Cora shortly as even with the control she has, it still takes some concentration to keep it.

Especially when she feels annoyed with the boy she's choosing to sit with near the entrance to the basement! Gaining a look of understanding on his face, Stiles only nodded. "I got a question." Began the bald teen and once he got her attention, he continued on.

Even if he was a bit nervous about it! "Are… Are you only into me cause its convenient what with Harley bein' a Werewolf? Or are you, you know, actually serious?" What he'd do with that information if it was the second thing he wasn't sure of but at least if it was the first it'd be more easier to deal with!

The look she gave him after that was so intense that it could melt steel! And it was enough to make him lean away from her as well with his hands up in front of him despite the little success it had of even being effective! He gulped when her eyes turned golden and a low growl escaped her. And then to his confusion, the young Hale Wolf stomped off angrily up the stairs. "You really are a dumbass." Called out Harley from inside the basement.

"How!? It was a legitimate thing to ask!" Protested Stiles unhappily due to the fact his best friend wasn't on his side in this whole thing!

"No, it really wasn't. Homegirl's been into you long before this whole thing started up from what I've heard around the school. And then you had to go and ask that shit!? All that time spent chasin' after Martin has made you a damn fool boy!"

A frustrated noise was the response she got from him as he rubbed his face in agitation. As seriously, he didn't know what to do with this kind of thing! Hell, he'd always thought it'd come easy once Lydia finally came around but now that some other girl who's not her is interested? He was lost and hated it! "Soo, what should I do now?"

"Oh, I don't know… Go after her maybe?"

"But what about you?"

"GO!" Bellowed the girl with a roar that had the boy hauling ass up the steps and tripping a few times along the way!

Harley smiled in satisfaction to herself once she heard the first door closing but she didn't have long to smile as she felt the Full Moon's power over her begin to effect her. The second time hurt nearly as much as the first time did and once she had finished her transformation, she let loose with a mighty roar before going back to pacing about back and forth and even clawing things up. As Harley dealt with her second Full Moon without realizing Talia was on the other side of the door keeping an eye on her and Stiles was talking with Cora through her bedroom door and trying to make an apology, Scott had eventually found himself at the club known as Sinema and had brushed off his rather messed up appearance as a grunge thing. His fight with Laura had been oddly satisfying if a bit of a downer since she didn't want to go any further with him cause of the age differences and so he'd ended up here. Which oddly enough seemed to be good timing as it was apparently a night for teens to come about and enjoy themselves within reason. Even quickly finding himself between a blonde haired girl and a heavy set African American girl he'd seen around school.

Finally learning her name to be Danielle while her friend's name is Heather and goes to a different high school. The kicker also being that she's an old childhood friend of Stiles'. He'd even learned the girl had plans regarding her 17th birthday involving Stiles once Danielle wasn't in earshot and after some careful sweet talking, managed to get the girl to change her mind as he was more experienced and could give her a far better first time then what the Bald Annoyance could probably give her. Scott had grinned hugely in success when she took him up on the challenge and rode home with him after letting her best friend know where she was going and a part of the young Alpha wondered if he should feel guilty for taking advantage of the fact his birth mom was still at work to do this. But then shook it off as it wasn't like she or anyone else was gonna find out! Granted, the fact Kali and the twins had moved in a few houses down the street hadn't even entered his head thanks to what was about to happen.

Kali had been rather smug about the fact she had that place as a back up in case it was ever needed should the Suite be compromised and while the access to the more larger funds had been cut off, she and all three boys still had hefty bank accounts of their own that hadn't been touched. Not that it was gonna easily help him any with the repair costs for his Dodge Charger anyway! Which was something he'd soon find out about! It'd be around 4 that morning when Melissa showed up to the house and had to hear the most God awful music ever blaring from the house. Making the woman wonder where on God's green Earth her son had managed to come across it! _Guess I'm gonna have to talk with Kali about that._ Groused the nurse and mother in her head.

No more secrets her nicely shaped ass and legs! Her son having horrible taste in music was something that was a need to know asap kind of thing thank you very much! And as she cautiously made her way to her son's bedroom door, something that she was glad he had chosen to move back into after a talk with her and Kali, Melissa couldn't help but frown when she thought she heard the faint sound of giggling of all things as the music blared from his room. "Oh God, you're so dorky!"

Hearing that faint voice made Melissa's eyes widen in shock as no way her son had a girl over this late at night! "Maybe, but this dorkyness is somethin' you weren't complainin' much about earlier!"

"Well duh! Like I'm really gonna complain when I have something THAT good happening to me!?" Retorted the voice with another giggle fest.

Melissa, having enough of what she was hearing and starting to feel rather angry as well, quickly made her way inside and just as quickly stopped when she got an eyefull of her son in the buff! Making for the blonde girl to look on in shock as she quickly covered herself up! "What? What's wrong?"

Mutely, the girl pointed behind him and confused, he looked and what he saw turned his confusion to alarm as his eyes widened. "Oh crap."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh crap indeed Scott! My next update for this will be in about 2 days. And do expect the next update for 'And Akhaten Shall Rise' to come out very soon!**


	10. Dates and Bane

**isclaimer: And here we go yo! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Prepare yourselves, this is gonna be a long chapter!**

* * *

**February 8th, 2011**

There was complete silence in Scott's new/old bedroom as Melissa and Scott stared at one another in shock while the blonde beauty known as Heather looked on a bit nervously as she had no idea of what was gonna happen next! But then the older woman finally broke the silence. "I… You… Can't believe… Why… I mean…" She then took a moment to compose herself while Scott started to get a little worried.

"Take her home, RIGHT NOW!" Demanded the woman unhappily and then walked away and towards her room, unable to deal with things more.

Heather immediately jumped out of bed and started to get dressed as she had no desire to possibly make her date's mother any madder then she already was! Her actions snapped Scott out of his state of shock and he too started to get dressed while guilt started to gnaw on him where his mother's concerned. A feeling he hated as guilt wasn't exactly something he associated himself with all that much. Hell, he hummed a happy tune when he killed people for crying out loud! Once the two were finished getting dressed, they headed out of the house and were soon gone from there on Scott's bike and it'd be ten minutes of silence after she told him where she lived as they made their way there. After arriving in front of her house, he turned his bike off and things were silent for a moment between the two as Heather held her helmet in her hands. "You okay?" She might not know him all that well but she could definitely get the vibe that he was bothered.

Her questioned startled him as he hadn't been expecting that at all. "Huh? Ohh, yeah, yeah, I guess." Answered the boy unsurely as he raised up the visor of his helmet.

"I mean, she just got me back in her life and then she catches me… Us like that? Probably disappointed the Hell out of her."

He was surprised when she leaned into him and gave him a hug. "Maybe not so much as disappointment… But shock? I mean, you two have clearly been apart for a really long time so she has no idea about how you are as a person now. Just… Give her a little time okay? Some flowers probably wouldn't hurt either." Suggested the girl as then got off the bike.

Stepping up next to him, she leaned down and gave his cheek a kiss along with a sympathetic smile on her lips. "Thank you for a really nice time tonight. Even if it did turn out like it did."

"No, I should be thankin' you for the support."

Chuckling at that, she started to speak again. "Hmm, how about… We both are thankful to one another then?"

"I think I can get behind that." He told her with a smile as he thought about the fact this girl was gonna make some boy or girl real damned happy once they managed to win her over for themselves.

The two then met in a short but soft kiss after she leaned down again. "Tell Stiles I say hi." She told him softly before heading on to her house as she figured it'd be unlikely for there to be more between her and this guy.

As after all, it had just been a one time thing only if she was judging things right. Scott watched her leave with her helmet in his hands and then let out a sigh. "Helluva girl." Muttered the boy before putting the extra helmet somewhere safely on the bike and then rode off.

Once he got home after a short pit stop at a flower shop that was in the early stages of opening up, he found a vase and put the gift for his mom inside it with some water to go along with it and left it on the kitchen table where she could easily see it. He then went to her bedroom door to see if she was awake but let out a disappointed sigh when he realized she wasn't. Scott then went about his business until it was time for school to start and feeling glad he could handle a night with no sleep. Though he still wouldn't mind a little bit of it! Scott would soon find himself walking the hallways of the school towards the cafeteria for a little breakfast and talking with his brothers. Brothers who were finding what he was telling them to be rather amusing! "Guys! This is seriously not funny! She caught us and now I have no idea what's gonna happen! What if she lets word get out? And then Kira would know!" Stressed the boy while the two continued to laugh at him while he remained unaware that a certain Kira was coming up behind him.

"Kira would know what?" Asked the girl and making him spin around quickly with a freaked out look on his face!

He then breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized who it was who'd spoken up behind him! Making for him to put a hand on his chest as he let out a sigh of relief and gave the girl a smile. "Kira! Gorgeous! I was talkin' about how I was gonna keep you from findin' out where we're goin' tonight for our date!" Informed the boy as he came up and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a knee buckling smile.

The twins looked at one another and shared the same exact thought. _Smooth move._

Kira gave him a pout as she seriously wanted to know darn it! "Aww, not even a clue?"

"Well, I will say to dress a bit warmly since we'll be gettin' to where our date is by my bike."

She gave him a look as that wasn't much of a clue! Something that only made his smile turn into an amused grin at her. "Girls don't like to be kept in the dark you know."

"Oh, I know. But I think you'll really like this surprise."

"Alright… I guess I can trust you." Replied Kira with a fake glower at him and Scott honestly wanted to kiss her in that moment.

"That's my girl!"

The two continued on towards the cafeteria with his arm never leaving her shoulders and Kira loving every minute of it. Neither noticing the watchful eyes of a certain African American heavy set girl while the twins just rolled their eyes and shook their heads before following the two. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, though Scott did doze off during lunch after mentioning he'd been up all night and steadfastedly ignoring the smirks from the twins. He did make sure to tell Stiles that Heather said 'hi' and making the bald teen confused as to how he even knew her. The lack of answers bugged the Hell out of him since his old friend refused to answer any of his questions! Cora however decided to distract him by placing a hand on his thigh despite the fact she was angry with him, earning herself a thanks from Scott sometime later. Five O'Clock finally came and when Scott arrived at Kira's, he was feeling a bit nervous and kicking himself mentally for it! Her mother opened the door and let him in and was immediately greeted by a stone faced Chris at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey now, you don't wanna let your face get stuck like that as it would be a true crime." Informed the young Alpha with a grin.

"I would have to agree with you Scott. I think his face getting stuck like that would be highly un-appealing." Added Noshiko with a grin of her own.

Scott laughed in surprise and reached out for a high five and was further surprised when she gave him one! "Just because I seem strict doesn't necessarily mean I am." Informed the woman after seeing how surprised he was.

"Heh, good to know!"

Chris himself was refraining from letting a pout out over the fact his own wife was mocking him with the Alpha! The very same Alpha who was about to take his baby girl out somewhere on a date! And on that damned bike of his no less! He watched as Noshiko patted the young man on the shoulder and mentioned she would let Kira know he's here. Stepping up to her husband, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wander off with him sweetheart. I would hate to have to find a new husband." She told him teasingly and making him roll his eyes.

"Yes dear."

"I can't promise anything Momma Noshi!" Called out Scott as she went up the steps with a shake of her head in amusement.

Silence reined between the two until Chris cleared his throat to begin speaking. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not exactly comfortable with the fact my daughter is going on a date, her first date for that matter, with a well known Alpha who's considered to be highly dangerous."

"Hey, I get it. You don't trust me. I probably wouldn't either if I was in your shoes dude. But I genuinely like Kira and you have my word, for whatever that's worth that I will not harm her and that she will be as safe as possible while we're out tonight. Which uhh, by the way? I probably won't have her back here til 1 tonight."

Chris fixed him a glare as he crossed his arms. "That doesn't exactly win you any points you know." A sigh escaped the young Alpha after that.

"I figured but I can't help that. Where we're goin' its gonna take a few hours and then we'll be there for a few hours more and well, yeah, you get where I'm goin' with this."

"Just where are you taking her? And why's it gonna be awhile?" Questioned Chris as he needed to know things!

"Uhh, Ojai. Somethin' Kira's into is happenin' out there tonight and I thought she would really like it as a first date."

Nodding at that and Chris felt somewhat happpy this boy was willing to do something that took some considerable lengths for his daughter rather then for himself on their first date. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing? All considerate of my second favorite Niece!" Called out Kate as she came up to two.

"That's me, sweet as can be." Replied Scott cheekily.

"Good to see ya again by the way in a less tense situation. Oh, and not shootin' at me either."

"Hey! That was a complete accident! You were just… In the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Accident my ass! You shot at me! While I was in my underwear I might add!"

Kate just chuckled and shook her head while Chris watched the scene in growing confusion. "You two… Know each other?"

"You bet big brother. Met him about a year ago in Nevada while I was on a hunt..."

"I'm mindin' my own business after bein' thrown out of a hotel room in nothin' but my underwear and my clothes in my hands..."

"The thing I was after was sneakin' up on him and I took the shot cause his dumbass wasn't paying enough attention..."

"One short fight later and we're havin' a few beers after killin' the thing after we both realized it was still alive and highly pissed off and all's gravy between us. Though I'm still a firm believer she was just lookin' to shoot me out of jealousy after seein' how damn sexy I am!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "You make me wanna shoot you right now kid."

"Ooh, don't promise me a good time babe." Fake shivered Scott with a wink.

"You drank alcohol with a minor!?" Sure, said minor being a highly dangerous Alpha but still!

The two turn to him with incredulous expressions on their faces. "Really Chris? That's the thing you pick out of all that? Really!?"

"Its so disappointing."

"I know!"

This got the two jokers an eye roll and a shake of the head from the man that made the two grin at him. Scott was kinda glad Allison wasn't around as no doubt it would have given her more reason to distrust him when it came to Kira. A noise from the top of the stairs then grabbed his attention and what he saw took his breath away. Standing next to Noshiko was Kira herself with her long black beautiful hair let down and wearing black fold-over boots with a flower pattern on the fold over portion, black jeans that simply did wonderful things to her figure in his view, that black off-shoulder shirt that he'd seen her in before that also showed some of her midriff, and to complete the look, she also had on a blue denim jacket and Scott thought she looked really beautiful. Kira, spotting how he was looking at her, couldn't help but look down with a blush while the adults just smiled over the whole thing. Kate herself was thinking of ways to use this as blackmail on him. Not for anything nefarious but more to be annoying then anything else. She could also bet this wasn't exactly something Deucalion would like much of either considering it was known that he liked for his 'grandson' to be a vicious killing machine! Kira slowly came down the steps to meet her date. "Hi." She voiced quietly and a bit nervously.

Scott himself was wearing blue jeans, ones she thought looked really good on him. A blue untucked button up shirt and a black leather jacket. "Hi yourself." Responded Scott in his still somewhat dazed state thanks to Kira.

Kate helpfully nudged him with a roll of the eyes and it helped snap him out of his dazedness. "And uh, wow! You look… You look amazing." He told her softly and making her fading blush come back in force.

"Th-thanks, you too." Replied Kira and the two started to stare into one another's eyes after that.

"We need pictures." Spoke up Kate excitedly and breaking their little moment and glaring at her for it.

Though she would only grin at the two. "Hmm, an excellent idea!" Noshiko said happily and rushed off to grab her phone so that pictures could be taken despite the two kids' protests!

Pictures were soon taken and despite their initial protests, both of the teens couldn't help but smile happily as the pictures were taken and no doubt finding their way on to Facebook for others to gush over. And as the two were about to head out after hugs were shared between Kira and her family, Chris stopped Scott and handed him a set of keys. "Um, what's this exactly?" Especially since he had his own keys thank you very much!

"Its gonna be cold, so I thought it'd only be fair you two took the Suburban to keep warm."

"You're seriously trusting me with this?"

"Yes." Admitted the man and surprising more then just Scott in the process!

Though really, it served two purposes, one being that Kira wouldn't be all that cold as they drove to Ojai and so that Chris could covertly keep an eye on the two by way of GPS. "Wow, alright then. I'll be sure to take extra care of it then."

Chris nodded in approval of that as he rather liked that Suburban! The two were then off for their first date with the three adults watching the two leave. "I hope I haven't made a mistake in allowing him to be alone with her."

"I think we can trust him as he is no longer under Deucalion's direct influence. And even if he was, I think we could still trust him." Spoke Noshiko as she just had a fairly good feeling about the whole thing.

A sigh escaped the father of two as Kate rubbed on his shoulder as a form of support and comfort. "I hope you're right."

**Hospital**

Kali had shown up shortly after Melissa had called her after she'd gotten on lunch during her shift and the woman was currently listening to her kind of but hopefully not ex-girlfriend vent about what she'd seen that morning. Something that had left Kali a bit unhappy herself over the disrespect of the whole thing! Helll, it made her want to hug the other woman as a form of comfort. And she would do so too once the woman got to looking like she was about to break into tears. Melissa even melted a bit into the other woman's body as she was held and it honestly felt great despite the fact Kali had been practically raising her son without reailzing he'd been kidnapped for so long. "Shh… Its gonna be okay babe… I promise. We both knew it was gonna be tough to adjust and this unfortunately is part of it."

She was seriously going to slap that boy upside the head the next she saw him! "You're right… And he was at least considerate enough to leave me some flowers in a vase as an apology."

"See? He realized he made a mistake and I doubt he's gonna repeat that again. And hey, if you want, I could ground him?" Hell, make him run laps around the whole town if she had too!

Melissa shook her head as she pulled away from Kali's embrace and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I don't, I don't want to do that. It would probably just make things more awkward and that's the last thing I want."

"Hmm…" Thought Kali and then a light bulb went off in her head that had her grinning hugely.

Something Melissa noticed and grew curious about. "Alright Kal, what's in that head of yours?"

"A job!"

"What?"

"As a punishment, get him a job! He's never had one and I think this would be the perfect way to punish him."

Melissa was going to say something to that but then stopped and thought about it. "I think that might be a good idea. And I know a few places are hiring right now."

"Atta girl!"

But then the nurse and mother grew concerned. "You don't think that'll cause problems between us will it?"

Kali wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close even if the other woman probably didn't want it considering things between them. "Nah, if you have too, just tell him it was my idea." That way all his annoyance could be on her!

"I like the way you think."

"Happy to help anytime." Smiles and chuckles were shared between the two and they would spend a little while longer together until Melissa's break ended.

Kali even felt hopeful this would help bring them back together as well.

**On The Road To Ojai**

Thirty minutes into their drive and it'd been one of silence between Scott and Kira and both didn't really like that all that much. Especially when considering before they could talk fairly easily! Letting out a sigh, Scott leaned over some and started fiddling with the radio. "And I thought I could be awkward." Spoke Kira quietly.

Scott couldn't help but chuckle. "What, you think this is awkward?"

"Well isn't it? I mean… We've barely said anything since we got on the road until now."

"I just figured you didn't wanna talk cause you were so excited."

Kira fixed him a look that implied he knew that wasn't the case at all. That got her a small grin from the boy. "Alright, so maybe not but hey, we're talkin' now though right?"

"Yeah, but we are usually great at talking and now that we're on this date that's like not happening and I hate it." Admitted the girl with a frown.

"Hey, don't worry so much okay? All first dates have moments like these." Said Scott comfortingly as he reached over and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it.

Something she really appreciated a lot and started to feel better thanks to that action. She then found herself grinning some after an idea came to her. "You know… I don't think this is our first date."

"What? Babe, I'm pretty sure it is!"

"Hmm… Nope! The bowling alley was."

Scott gave her a look that only made her grin even wider. "Realizing it now?" She asked him teasingly.

"How did I not realize that!?" Asked the boy incredulously.

Kira giggled at him and the young Alpha loved hearing that sound from her. Even if it was at his own expense! "I guess, you could say that… I'm tricky like that." Informed the girl with a big toothy smile on her face.

She then broke into laughter as he gave a shocked look and tried to come up with a response. "Aww girl! Never have I ever been tricked so well!" He finally told her and making her laugh even more.

This made him really glad their moment of awkwardness was finally over as that just sucked ass! And not in the good way either! A buzzing from his phone got his attention and taking it out carefully, he saw that he had a text with a link from an old friend of his letting him know that they thought this might interest him thanks to his wild taste in music. "Huh." Spoke the boy.

"What is it?"

"An old friend sent me this, seems to think I'll like it."

Kira made a face, hoping that whatever it was that it wasn't something that sounded real horrible! Something he noticed and grinned at and would shut it off if it wasn't something she liked. Which was a rarity for him but the idea of disappointing her just wasn't all that appealing to him! Pressing play, he put his phone down in between their seats and soon an upbeat tune started to play and female voices began to be heard, along with Snoop Dogg's. Kira soon found herself quickly enjoying it as she nodded her head to the music and Scott soon found himself doing the same as well! He'd even get a little silly along the way and making her laugh at him and even joined in on the fun when he told her she should try. Her sillyness would even get him laughing too as she was just so damned cute as she got silly! _And to think, I thought killing was great but this right here? Its even better._

The song was soon over and after looking at the information for it, he and Kira soon learned it was a newbie all Asian female band known as Blush and the song is known as 'Undivided'. "That was fun." Admitted Kira with a wide smile.

"You got that right."

Both wouldn't mind hearing more of that and Scott's friend promised to try and get them some more as soon as he could. The rest of the way to Ojai was spent in good fun with the two talking and laughing and generally enjoying themselves now that the awkward phase was officially gone. Kira would even pull out her own phone and play some upbeat songs that the two got all silly with as the drive went on. They finally would arrive in Ojai around 7:30 that night at a large building with a whole lot of cars and it'd make Kira feel confused. "Okay… What's this place?"

Grinning at her, all Scott would say is that she'd see soon enough as he got out of the red Suburban and came over to her side. Making her shake her head at him in fond exasperation as he opened her door and she stepped out of it. The two then made their way hand in hand towards the entrance and when Kira got a good look at a poster by the doors, she gasped in surprise and turned to Scott who was smiling widely. "We're here at a Linkin Park show!?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my God!" Squealed the girl happily and hugged him.

"How'd you know!?"

"Well, Allison and your Facebook page mighta told me that." Said Scott with that wide smile of his still present.

Kira gave him a fake glare as she threatened to hurt her sister and him for keeping this from her. Making him laugh at her in amusement as he tightened his arms around her. "Ahh you know you love it babe."

"I do." She told him softly with a smile on her lips as she truly did.

This might be their first date but kind of second date but it was an amazing one and she couldn't wait to see one of her favorite bands live! Once they were finally in the auditorium and the band began to start up, Scott got an idea and grinned to himself. Lowering himself behind Kira, he went between her legs and raised her up into the air with her on her shoulders while she shrieked in surprise amidst all the cheering from the others at the concert. Chuckling to himself he patted her on the knee and got his hand lightly swatted for it but he could tell his girl was quite happy with how things had just turned out.

**Back in Beacon Hills in a part of the Industrial Sector**

While Scott and Kira were about to have a really fantastic time at the Linkin Park show, Chris, Kate, Derek, and the Twins were having a problem of their own. Namely having to hide behind a wall as two shooters fired bullets at them. Shooters that they had unfortunately encountered while out chasing after the Rogue Alpha who had apparently made himself some friends. Or quite possibly more Betas at that. "Okay boys, we can't stay here the entire time until they run out of bullets." Remarked Kate as she clutched her shotgun tightly.

"I think we're all well aware of that lady." Cut in Aiden as quickly ducked back down from trying to get a peak at the two shooters.

"I'm open to suggestions." Offered up Chris.

"Well, there is one thing Aiden and I could do that might help."

"You really think that's gonna help us when we're bein' shot at?"

"Its not like they are using Wolfsbane man. I mean Derek was hit and he's just fine! Well, as fine as can be with a bullet in his shoulder anyway."

Derek, Chris, and Kate watched as the two talked and grew increasingly more curious and annoyed that they were cluelesss over the whole thing! "Okay, can you two shut up for a minute and clue us in already?" Asked Derek with a growl as seriously!

The two gave the man a mild glare that did nothing to bother the man much to their annoyance. They then took off their jackets and shirts, furthering the confusion the other three felt. "Okay, so… Its time you guys saw somethin' a little different." Spoke Aiden with a grin.

He then lowered himself a bit for Ethan to reach down into his back and the two managed to somehow merge together right before the other three's eyes! "Holy shit!" Breathed out Kate stunned as never had she seen anything like it!

Even Chris and Derek had never seen anything like it either! "Heh, now, if you'll excuse us." Spoke the single but definitely larger being.

For Reddick and his best friend Unger, the two were having the absolute best damn time of their lives keeping the yahoos down in order to protect their boss. Or Alpha as he preferred to be called since giving them the Bite. Sure, they hadn't been all that sure about it but he managed to convince them to take it as he wanted to thank them in a way that meant something for their assistance some years ago in getting him some help when he'd been set on fire while two other fools stood by and did nothing. And while Unger didn't exactly revel in his new status, Reddick certainly did and had been the more violent of the two on their first Full Moon much to their Alpha's immense pleasure. And when a new figure came out from where their targets were hiding, the two men were understandably confused by what they were seeing! Something the new figure took advantage of and charged at them. Forcing the two to try and defend theirselves but soon found themselves without their guns.

But that was okay as they had their claws and what not to fight back! Which wasn't turning out so well for the two men as they were soon finding out and once they were on their knees, Reddick started cussing up a storm while they were surrounded. "You have answers we need and you can tell us of your own accord or we can get them through another way. But just telling us would make it a whole lot more easier." Informed Chris to the two and he hoped they would take the easier path.

"Fuck you you old ass white boy cause I ain't tellin' you shit!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

The group frowned unhappily over that and then more so when Reddick started to grin. "What's so funny?" Asked Derek demandingly.

"That." Pointed out Unger behind them and lo and behold was the monstrous Rogue Alpha on a level above them from behind!

"Ohh shit." Breathed out Kate as this might not be a good thing!

Reddick and Unger used this to their advantage and knocked the group down, or tried to in the freaky looking Werewolf's case but it was enough to get them an out and they took it! Snarling, Athan as they liked to call themselves turned away from the two fleeing Betas just in time as the Rogue Alpha came down upon the two conjoined figures and a ferocious fight was soon had by the two figures. And it was apparently apparent the Rogue Alpha had a bit more strength on his side thanks to the mass amount of rage he had in him, especially whenever he looked towards Kate who like the other two were watching the fight. Sirens soon could be heard and the fight came to a stop much to the twins' dislike and the Rogue Alpha took off. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Ordered Chris and they quickly did so before they were caught by the police.

Even making the attempt to try and find either the two new Betas or the Rogue Alpha himself for quite some time that night.

**On The Road Back To Beacon Hills Around 12:40**

The concert had been a really enjoyable time and Kira still couldn't believe the fact Scott's shoulders weren't even hurting all that much from holding her the entire time! Scott had simply shrugged and mentioned that Deucalion and Ennis had both believed in strength training and left it at that. Which wasn't exactly a lie but it was also not fully true either. Kira frowned unhappily at the thought of those two and gave his hand an extra squeeze, making him smile at her in appreciation. Along the way back, Kira had even leaned in to him as best she could due to the cargo/cup holder console thing between the seats while he wrapped an arm around her. Soft music was playing as well as they drove back home as she slept contentedly against the boy she likes.

Scott himself was really glad things had gone so well tonight and despite Kira's tiredness, he could tell she was still radiating a great amount of happiness over seeing one of her favorite bands live tonight and it made him really happy that she was that happy. And he was already thinking of ways to make their next date be just as special even if it was just a small thing as he had a feeling she didn't care if a date was big or not and so long as she was happy about it, that's all that mattered to him. Kira herself before she had nodded off had been wondering what he had planned next and whatever it was, big or small, she couldn't wait! As it would mean spending more time with him, time that would be just the two of them and no one else. Had things not fallen apart with the Alpha Pack and Scott had never found out about his mother being alive, this would have made Deucalion immensely happy that his 'grandson' was effectively as close as possible to one of the Argents and a part of Scott couldn't help but feel grateful for the way things had happened. He may have a bad past filled with violence and death, but Kira Yukimura is a being of pureness and he didn't want to see that ruined and hopefully it never would be and if he had too, he'd die to ensure her pureness went on.

A part of him worried however that if should ever know the full truth of him, or even a small part of it like the fact he's a Werewolf, she would never want anything to do with him but he felt that part was possibly being silly as she was definitely the type to be damned welcoming and open towards others. Even Jackson despite his douchebaggyness. But he still couldn't help but worry over it and could only hope that when she did find out what he is, she would accept him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he soon found himself feeling a little more lighter strangely enough when Kira made a soft little noise as her head moved a bit as she slept. _I don't know if it'll ever get that far, but I wouldn't mind us bein' like this more often. Its peaceful as Hell and I like that more then I ever thought I would._

Even with Lenne it hadn't felt as good as it does now. All too soon however, Scott found himself in front of Kira's house much to his dislike and gently started to shake her awake. "Kira, time to wake up baby." He told her softly as she moaned a little.

"I don't wanna get up… Too comfy."

Scott chuckled as he heard that. "I don't want you gettin' up either but I doubt your dad will be happy with me if he sees us sleepin' together." Platonic or otherwise!

"It'll be fine." Murmured the girl.

Shaking his head in amusement, the young Alpha was honestly considering just letting her stay where she was and even falling asleep himself as Lord knows he could use some more sleep himself! But the last thing he wanted was a Wolfsbane bullet up his ass from Chris in the role of over protective father! Hell, having to spend a little while in the ER thanks to a really bad case of constipation once thanks to a wild time of sex with two girls and guy had decidedly put him off anal for life and the thought of a bullet in his ass did not sound all that great at all! It probably would be on the level of the whole constipation thing! Getting an idea, he gently pushed Kira against her seat and quickly got out and ran to her side of the Suburban, opened the door, and then picked her up into his arms and started walking towards the front door. "Are you… Carryin' me… Scott?"

"Yep, to bed if possible."

"I like… You, but I don't… Think We're… At that stage… Yet." Mumbled the girl sleepily and making him laugh.

"Not what I meant beautiful."

"Oh… Kay."

The front door opened just as he got to it with Chris standing at the doorway along with Noshiko. Who had a soft smile on her lips while Chris just stared at the two. "Can one of you guide me to her room?" Asked Scott softly and Noshiko motioned for him to follow her as her husband looked on.

A bit lost in thought as he doubted the boy would be going this far had things not fallen apart as they did. Or perhaps he would regardless but there was no way to tell now. Along the way to Kira's room saw Allison and Harley taking a look from their bedroom doors and finding it adorably cute that Scott was carrying Kira all the way to her room and both girls knew they were gonna have to get some girl talk going with the girl real soon to get all the details from their date! After Noshiko helpfully opened her daughter's bedroom door for the boy she likes a great deal, Scott brought her inside and gently placed her on her bed and even grabbed another cover to place on her so she would stay warm as possible. Kira let out a soft moan that made the boy's heart flutter after hearing it and he found himself hesitant as Hell to leave her. Turning her head and opening her eyes to look at him sleepily she asked him a question.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Don't have… Too, could stay with… Me."

Noshiko smiled softly again at what she was hearing and it was honestly one of the top sweetest things she'd heard in her long life. "I don't know about your mom baby, but your dad would kill me if I slept with you." And God how he wanted to just lay right next to her and wrap her up in his arms as they slept the rest of the night.

"You can… Take him." Replied the girl sleepily and making him chuckle.

Leaning down to her, he pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed it, earning a little contented moan from Kira in the process as well. He then looked into her sleepy but amazing eyes as she looked back into his. "Night gorgeous."

"Night baby."

Smiling at her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep for the rest of the night, he then pulled away and let out a heavy breath and left the room with Noshiko gently closing the door so as not to wake her daughter. Walking away from her was probably the most hardest thing he'd ever done and he felt if it happened again that he might not be able to walk away again. "I approve." Spoke Kira's mother suddenly and making him look at her in slight confusion.

Something she smiled at and then elaborated on her words. "Though you come from a concerning background due to your kidnapping as a young boy, I none the less approve of you with my daughter. You two clearly are good for one another and I don't believe I've ever seen her act as she did with any other boy but you. But know this Scott, break her heart and I will end you myself."

"And I'll personally get down on my knees and let you do it ma'am." Scott told her seriously.

Even though normally something like that he would have just rolled his eyes at as he laughed mockingly but this? This was a whole other matter entirely. Seeing that he was dead serious, Noshiko nodded approvingly and the two then made their way back downstairs and to the front door. "Scott." Greeted Chris.

"Old Sexy." Returned Scott with a small smile as he made his way out the door and to his bike.

Starting it up and giving one last look towards the bedroom window that had Kira beyond it, he then headed off and found himself looking damned forward to seeing that amazingly awesome girl at school in a few hours. Making it home quickly, Scott slowly walked up to his room while taking notice that his mother was already asleep and once he fell on his bed, he was out like a light with a smile on his lips.

**February 9th, 2011**

Dawn soon came and with it saw Melissa shaking her son awake as he hadn't set his alarm before falling asleep and she could see he had had made no effort to change out of his clothes after he'd gotten home. But she was at least glad he hadn't brought another girl home with him. He groaned a little as she tried to shake him awake. "No Gramps, I don't wanna go with Pops today."

Frowning at him, she tried again. "Not… Not nice to wake up sleepin' 'eoples Lenne..."

"I'm not Lenne or 'Gramps' or 'Pops'." Spoke up Melissa with a bit of sternness in her voice.

This seemed to do the trick as Scott's eyes shot open. "M-mom!?"

"Now you're gettin' it."

"My alarm wake you?"

Chuckling, she shook her head at him. "No sweetie, you never even turned it on. I saw you still asleep and realized I was gonna have to wake you up myself."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm more than happy to do it. I'm just glad I didn't see another girl in here with you."

A wince escaped her sleepy son after that. "Yeah, sorry. Its just… I wasn't thinkin'."

"Hey, its okay. This is a really huge adjustment for all of us so things are bound to be a little… Messy. Now what I wanna know is, where were you last night?"

"On a date." Informed Scott while feeling a bit relieved she was pretty much letting the whole him and girl thing go. As he did have to admit she had a point about how things are at the moment being kinda messy and all.

Melissa gave him a look before saying anything. "The whole evening?"

"Yeah, over in Ojai."

"Ojai huh? With the girl I saw in here before?"

"Uhhh no, actually, it was a different girl. You know Harley's girlfriend Allison right?"

"Kinda. Wait, oh God, are you playing with all these girls' hearts!? I woulda thought those men and Kali raised you better then that at least!"

Quickly setting up and placing hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, Scott quickly told her it wasn't anything like that at all. "Really?"

"Really really mom. I may be a huge flirt and all but I wouldn't screw with somethin' like that. Well, not seriously anyway. Well, unless I had a really good reason too. But ANYWAYS! I was on a date with Allison's sister Kira." The smile that escaped him after that pretty much wowed the nurse and mother as to her it made him seem like a love struck fool.

"And do these girls know one another? Cause you know it probably won't end well if they do and the other finds out about all this."

Scott quickly shook his head. "Nope, they don't and probably ever won't since Heather goes to another school. And I know you're not gonna like this but me and Heather? That was just a one time thing and we both knew it. But with Kira? Its… Its different. More different then I was honestly expectin' it to be."

_Well, different school or not, he seems to forget the chances of the two seeing one another and with him can still be a possibility._

But she would let him figure that out on his own and then get to do the 'I told you so' thing. And with this Kira girl, she was at least glad her son was apparently feeling a bit different when it came to her and not just it being a one time thing. Deciding to switch gears as it was high time she had this next talk with him anyway. "So, Kali and I got to talking last night and she gave me this idea..." She was cut off when Scott groaned loudly as that couldn't mean anything good!

Melissa gave him a little smile and a shake of the head. "Hey, you did the crime so you need to pay the crime mister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Groused the boy with little heat in his voice.

"So, as punishment for me catching you in bed with a girl you barely know in my own home. You are to get a job and I've already taken the liberty to arrange an interview for you once all the important paper stuff is taken care of regarding well… You know."

A sigh escaped the young man as he did in fact know what he meant. And a job didn't exactly sound that appealing to him for a variety of reasons! Most of which he couldn't exactly tell her anyway! But then… Then an idea came to his head as he gave her a look over and knew this was the best possible thing. He wasn't sure if Kali had put any thought to it but he did vaguely remember his mom not looking as… Gaunt and the like as she does now. "Right, well, as… Interestin' as havin' a job is. I've got a better idea in mind."

"Oh really?" Asked the mother challengingly.

"Yep. Now I'm gonna be blunt here and I apologize in advance but mom, you are seriously way too thin." This got him a slight glare but it didn't phase him any in the slightest.

In Scott's view, his mother looked way too damned gaunt and that wasn't healthy at all! Melissa then let out a sigh as she looked down before looking back up at him. "When you… When you disappeared when you were 11, I… I spent a lot of time trying to find you baby. And when I started to, to lose hope… I just… I just ended up burying myself in work to the point I was working myself to the bone and deep exhaustion." Admitted the woman softly and a bit sadly and causing Scott to frown unhappily.

_That son of a bitch has a lot to answer for._

"So… Here's, here's the deal mom. You work less alright? Maybe even take a vacation to do it. Get yourself looking really healthy again okay? As the last thing I want to do is lose you when I just got you back. No, when WE just got one another back. I'm pretty sure Ma doesn't wanna lose you either. And when that's done, I will work any job anywhere of your choosing." Suggested the young man imploringly and feeling he was probably gonna go to the deepest level of Hell for this slight bit of manipulation but did it really count as such when he meant it cause that's how he truly felt?

Even if he'd only been around his real mother for a very short period of time! "Scott, I… Its sweet you want me to focus on myself but a vacation? Even if I'm not going anywhere? I don't think that's a good idea for financial reasons."

"Mom, I have money that can help out around here. I'm pretty sure Ma would be willin' to help too. If not a vacation… At least less shifts at the hospital? Drink some nutritional stuff too to help build you up some too."

"I'll, I'll think about it okay? But don't think I don't see what you're doin' though."

Scott attempted to make himself look the picture perfect definition of innocence. "I don't know what you possibly mean mother of mine. But please, seriously and heavily consider it." If he had too, he'd get Ma to bug her about it.

"I will sweetie, I will. But if I do this all the way through, you will get a job. Deal?"

"Deal."

She gave him a pleased smile and then told him he'd best get a move on to school since he didn't exactly have much time to get changed and the like. "Its gonna be a crime for the boys and girls to see me without having properly prepared myself but… I think its one that'll have to be forgivable."

Melissa shook her at him with a smile on her lips and left the room and feeling so incredibly amazed again by the fact he was back in her life. She could imagine he had stories to tell her and she would ask about them when they were truly comfortable with one another. Melissa then got a devious little idea in her head as she was so not gonna let him off the hook just cause he was so concerned about her! Which was really touching of course and meant a lot to her! Walking back to his room, she stuck her head inside and got his attention. "By the way? I still want you to go job searching after school today." Informed the woman sternly and making him gape at her as she left!

_Aww man!_ So much for getting out of that!

And once he got to the school, he'd be greeted by a rather happy Kira in the parking lot who was all too willing to hug him much to his liking and him returning the hug as well. "Not that I mind or anything, but why are you still in last night's clothes?"

"Fell asleep right after I got home and had to get woken up by my mom so I didn't have a lot of time to get showered and what not. But I'm glad you don't mind me like this. You find it sexy to see a stunning specimen like myself un-showered don't ya?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and making her shake her head at him.

"Hmm… Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, so its like that huh?"

Kira laughed a little. "Of course, gotta keep you on your toes don't I?" Asked the girl teasingly and making him grin at her while also noticing Allison and Harley fake gagging at him and Kira.

"Well, I suppose if you gotta, then you gotta. By the way, what's with those two?" Wondered Scott with his thumb pointed in their direction and seeing his girl roll her eyes.

"Those two started asking me questions as soon as they could this morning and I swear they wouldn't let up until I told them what they wanted to know!"

"Annnd what'd you tell them?"

"That I had the most amazingly wonderful time last night and that I can't wait for more."

This made the young Alpha smile widely at her in happiness. "Yeah?"

Nodding at him with a smile of her own, she watched in delight as his eyes lit up in joy. "Then I'll just have to ensure I don't keep ya waitin' too long then babe."

"You'd better not." She mock warned him with a smile as the two unconsciously got into one another's personal space.

The two began to stare into one another's eyes as his hands found their way to her sides and her own hands found their way to the lapels of his jacket and Scott faintly realized the fact he was licking his lips in anticipation of what was about to most likely happen. Unfortunately for the two, a certain pair of girlfriends would completely ruin the moment with their jokes. Making for the two to turn their way and glare at them for it. "Let me guess, payback for the thing after the bowling alley?" Asked Scott with a grouse.

Allison nodded with a grin on her lips. "Oh yeah."

"I know where you sleep Ally!"

"Can I join in on this plan of vengeance? I'm a really good vengeance planner."

"Sounds good to me."

"Aww, you guys plannin' out your next date together already. Its so sweet!" Called out Harley with a laugh as she and Allison started to walk away.

Scott and Kira watched the two with each of them thinking of such pleasurable ways to get back at the two for ruining their moment! "THERE'S NO ESCAPING THE WRATH OF SCOTT MCCALL!"

"OR MINE!" Added Kira and earning herself and Scott looks from various passing students.

A wave of the hand from Allison was their only response, making for the two to huff in slight annoyance. "Ohh we'll get them my pretty, oh we will."

"YOUR pretty? Shouldn't, I don't know… YOU be MY pretty?" Kira asked with a small grin on her lips.

A grin that Scott was all too willing to return. "Ooh that sass on you girl. Drives me wild!"

"Down boy." Came the mock stern voice and making for the young man to start barking, causing her to laugh.

"How's about this… We're each other's Pretties?"

Kira thought about that for a moment and found that she liked that quite a bit. "Deal Mr. McCall."

Putting her hand out, he took it and the two shook on the sealing of the deal. Causing laughter to erupt between the two afterwards. The two then started to walk hand in hand with smiles on their lips towards the front doors of the school and as they did so, Cora came passing by rather quickly with Stiles hot on her heels. "Would, would you just talk to me already!? I said I was sorry for bein' an idiot!"

"No."

"Would you stop walkin' so fast!?"

"No."

"Whats it gonna take for you to talk to me!?"

"Leaving me alone is a good start."

Stiles let out a huff over that one but kept on trying regardless to get her to talk to him. Leaving for Scott and Kira to share a look with one another. "Huh, guess she still hasn't forgiven him for whatever he did." Voiced Scott as boy did that girl seem to know how to hold a grudge!

"You boys DO know how to push our buttons." Replied Kira teasingly.

"Hey! I know enough NOT to annoy amazingly pretty girls like you."

"Good boy." Kira told him with a slight blush that had Scott smiling once again.

A little while later into the school day would see Harley having something of a problem in the form of Jackson Whittemore somehow knowing about her little secret. "Did he say it out loud though? The word?" Asked Stiles as this just didn't sound good at all!

"What word? Werewolf?"

"What other word would I be talkin' about?"

"With you? There's no tellin'." Informed Harley and making Stiles gape at her.

Something that made her smile a little. "He didn't say it but he pretty much implied it."

"So what are ya gonna do?"

"What is who gonna do about what?" Asked Cora as she came up to the two and gave Stiles a glare that had him backing up some.

Harley sighed. "What I'm gonna do about Jackson knowin' I'm a Werewolf."

"HE KNOWS!?" Shouted Cora before wincing after seeing she'd caught the looks of several people as they wondered the halls in the limited time they had.

A nod with a downcast look on her face was Cora's only answer and it made her sigh in irritation as this was not good! "Let me make a call and in the mean time just try and throw him off. Try and make him think he's got things wrong."

"And how we gonnna do that?" Wondered Stiles.

"I'm sure Harley will think of something." Replied Cora before walking off.

"Damn boy!" Crowed Harley and getting a light shove for it that only had her chuckling.

She watched as Stiles looked in Cora's direction with an unsure look on his face. "Maybe instead of worryin' about me, you should be worryin' about what you're gonna do to get her to talk to you." Spoke the girl and making him look at her.

"Yeah? Any ideas short of public humiliation?"

Unfortunately for him, his best friend didn't have any ideas and soundly keeping him at square one where Cora was concerned. And unfortunately for Harley, the thing with Jackson wouldn't gain any favorable ground and the boy would even take to harrassing her in the lunch room by making use of her hearing. Prompting an annoyed Scott to 'accidentally' bump right into the annoyance and sparking an argument between the two boys over Scott's supposed inability to walk straight. Which almost got Jackson punched right in the face by the irate Wolf. "Yeah, I bet you would just love to hit me wouldn't ya? But don't think I don't know about you either Delwado. Oh, excuse me. McCall. Your little claws to the back of my neck is still fresh in my mind. So either you or Harlowe get me the Bite or I'll make a few… Revelations." Spoke the boy lowly with a smirk on his lips while everyone else watched on wondering what the Hell was going on.

Scott leaned in with a dangerous look on his face. "No one will believe you dumbass. And I promise you that if you try to make problems for us? I'll personally end your waste of space ass myself and NOT lose any sleep over it."

The look in his eyes and the seriousness in his voice told the arrogant teenager the other boy was being serious but Jackson wasn't about to back down. "Hmmph, whatever." Said the boy and shoved past Scott.

Who's eyes glowed red briefly before he calmed himself. He then went over to where Allison and Lydia were and leaned in between the two. "Whatever you do, stay away from Jackson." Informed the young Alpha as he looked right at Allison.

Who looked back at him in confusion while Lydia wondered what the Hell the Annoying One was on about. "Umm… I know he can be kind of a jerk but why are you telling me that?"

"Cause, he's tryin' to screw with Harley's head and the last thing she needs is you bein' around him while he's doin' that."

"Oh." Muttered the girl shocked and not all that happy with Jackson.

Even taking a look Harley's way who was breathing a bit heavily and looking quite angry while Stiles and the recent arrival of Kira tried to help calm her down. Allison was soon away from her seat and it wasn't long before she had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. Making Harley feel a bit more calmer thanks to her touch. As this was going on, Scott and Lydia were having a fairly tense stare down. "You have a really bad taste in boyfriends and I know you're smarter then you let on Martin. Should do somethin' about that. The bad taste I mean." Lydia gave him an ugly look before he walked away.

"Like I don't know this already." Muttered the girl unhappily mostly in regards to her smarts while wondering what the Hell her boyfriend was up too.

An answer she would get a little while later in the form of a text Jackson would send her while Jackson himself was a bit annoyed over the fact Allison refused to do anything with him after an attempt on his part. But it made him only more determined to get her to himself just long enough for Harlowe to see him with her and get her to do as he's asked in regards to the Bite. And as Lydia spoke to him in an unhappy and disbelieving tone, he couldn't help but smirk at her. "I'm preparing for some big changes in my life Lydia. And in so doing, I need to drop the dead weight that's currently in it. And to be honest, you're about the deadest there is."

Never did he know that Ethan spent a bit of time holding back his brother from going after Jackson and wiping him out completely. "Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Lydia incredulously!

"And is this because of Allison? Cause let me tell you she is NOT going to buy into whatever you're selling her." Informed Lydia as good friends didn't do that sort of thing! Not to mention the fact her best friend is pretty much nuts about Harley!

Jackson just chuckled. "She's part of it, but only a small, small part of it. But the correct term would be dumping. I'm dumping you Lydia."

This got him an unimpressed look by the Redheaded girl. "Dumped by the Captain, oh, no, wait, I mean Co-Captain of the Lacrosse team! Gee, I wonder how many minutes it'll take me get over that!" Ranted the girl angrily as she started to walk off and spotting Aiden as she did so.

"Seconds! That's how long! Seconds!" Shouted the girl one last time as Jackson rolled his eyes and went about his business while Lydia grabbed Aiden by his shirt and dragged him away much to his and Ethan's bewilderment!

A little while after school saw Derek along with Laura in tow showing up at Stiles' house and while the boy was somewhat disappointed with the fact Cora wasn't with them, he was at least glad they were finally there. "Alright Stiles, what's so important that we had to come over here?" Wondered Derek with a slight scowl on his face as he had been planning to get together with Kate thank you very much!

"Maybe he's wanting to ask us first if it'd be alright to court our baby sister?" Added Laura with a smile.

A grimace came over Derek's face that had the older Hale grinning at the sight of. Stiles started to frantically shake his head over that. "What!? No! That's not, that's totally not what I called you guys over here for! I mean… Yeah, I could ask about that but she's not even talkin' to me right now so that'll have to wait til later and all."

Laura shook her head in amusement with a tsk escaping her. "Boy, you really put yourself in the dog house with her the other night huh?"

"I'd be fine if that's where he stayed concerning our sister." Grumbled Derek with his arms crossed.

"Oh lighten up baby bro!" Exclaimed the girl in amusement with a shake of the head.

Which was something Derek was happy about as seeing his big sister almost always in a state of sadness lately had been hard for him since he couldn't do anything to change it. The trio were interrupted by Stiles' father, leading to the two having a nice little bonding moment as the older man mentioned how proud he was of his son for finally getting to play in his first game. After their moment and the proud father left, Stiles was finally able to tell the Hale siblings why they were there. Telling them his suspicions about the two deaths the Rogue Alpha had caused and that looking into the police report about their Uncle's burning had revealed the fact they had been witnesses to the whole thing. Making for the two Hales to frown over what this could mean and not wanting to think of the possibilities the whole thing was giving them. Eventually leading to the trio taking a trip to the care center where Peter was located and causing Stiles to end up missing his first game that he actually got to play in.

As that had been happening, Chris and Harley had been having a discussion in the front room, not even realizing that Allison had been listening to a part of it and feeling a bit saddened over how worried her girlfriend was feeling over her's and everyone else's safety rather then her own when it came to the bastard who attacked her house and left a spiral symbal in not only the front door of the Argent-Yukimura household, but her own damned arm! Leading to the two having a drink as Allison tried to act natural as she went past them to get ready for the upcoming game that night. Leading to a small discussion in her room with her Aunt Kate about wanting to learn how to protect herself so that Rebecca wouldn't have to worry so much and getting her Aunt's word that once she talked with her father that they would see what would happen from there. And if they had too, they could always speak with Scott's second mother Kali about some self defense learning as the woman had established herself as a very capable self defense instructor despite the stigma about her over her unrealized part in what had happened to Scott.

Sometime later after Harley had gotten to the bench at the game and made some last minute preparations, she found herself being bothered again by Jackson Whittemore as asked if it was a Bite that did it and she reluctantly answered in the positive. "Well then, go find the guy and have him give me it." Ordered the arrogant youth.

Making Harley look at him incredulously. "Look asshole, I don't even know who or what the guy even really looks like! And in case you forgot, the nutjob left carved a symbol of vengeance into not only Allison and Kira's front door, BUT MY DAMNED ARM! Which should clue you into something right there."

"I don't care."

"You will when he decides to come after your ass and gut you. Oh, and let's not forget about the fact there are Hunters who hunt Werewolves!"

Jackson suddenly had a hunch about all that even if he didn't quite believe the girl. And after looking at the Argent-Yukimura family, he asked if that's who she was referring too. Even though at first she tried to deny it but he rushed over her anyway and made the nice little revelation that Argent means 'Silver' in French. "Well, its good to know you're not a dumb jock Jackie boy." Spoke up Scott as he plunked down next to the arrogant youth.

His words got him a sneer from the other boy but he merely smiled back in return. As the two had their stare off that made Harley a little uncomfortable, things were definitely a whole other level of uncomfortable at the care center as Derek and Laura attempted to fight off their Uncle who was not going easy on them at all. The same Uncle who was a loving man but was now a twisted psychopath thanks to being burned horribly. "You think I intentionally killed your young love my sweet Niece? Someone who was practically like family to us? My mind, my personality was literally burned out of my body. I was driven by pure instinct when I attacked him. Pure instinct and nothing else."

"What, so you want forgiveness?" Asked Laura icily while Derek looked on.

"I want understanding my dear sweet Niece. Do you, do either of you have any idea what its like being in a coma for so long? Slowly healing, cell by cell and being cognizant for a vast majority of it after slowly coming back to consciousness? I can't help what happened with Silas and his gift to me, allowing me to become an Alpha helped push my healing to a new plateau. I tried to warn you Derek, I truly did."

"You didn't try hard enough." Bit back Derek as Stiles nervously looked on from where he was.

Laura was the first to move with a scream escaping her as she attacked the man who had killed the man she loved. Who more than likely would have been her husband if Peter hadn't ever killed him. He might have sounded apologetic, but Laura could tell he was only partially so and it angered her greatly. She shifted as they fought and it wasn't long before Derek joined in. "Come now, fighting me is going to do none of us any good. Not when the REAL fight is with the Argents."

"There is NO fight with the Argents." Growled out Derek as he swiped at Peter.

"Maybe not with all of them, but with your dearly beloved Kate there certainly is." Sneered the Uncle as he effortlessly fought the two siblings off.

Even throwing Laura hard enough into a wall to knock her out while Derek looked on in shock. Shock for what just happened to his sister and shock for the fact his Uncle apparently was only truly after Kate. "Why are you after her?" Asked the young Hale as he readied himself to lunge at the older man.

"Because dear Nephew, SHE IS THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS!" Roared out the man as he charged at the younger Hale.

This admission was unfortunately enough for Peter to kick the ever loving Hell out of his dear Nephew. Sending him on a little crawl to try and escape, only to end up in a room with no other way out. And he would soon watch as his Uncle finished the healing process. "Its a great feeling to look _this_ handsome."

Turning his attention away from the mirror, the deranged Alpha looked to his Nephew still down on the floor. "Kate did this to me Derek and I need your help to pay her back in kind."

"No, she couldn't have! She'd never!" Denied the young man with a shake of the head.

Stepping up to him and then crouching down, Peter reached out and grabbed Derek's chin and forced him to look at him. "I'll give you some time to think it over. And I'm more then sure that this will be just like old times for the two of us."

Letting go of his face, Peter walked away, leaving Derek to stay where he was as he watched his Uncle leave. Stay and be lost in thought over what he'd just been told. _There's… There's just no way Kate could_ _a_ _done that. NO WAY!_

Answers were needed and they would be gotten. Somehow, someway they would be. And it honestly frightened the man as well if those answers were ones that could possibly destroy what he and Kate were slowly building.

* * *

**Author's Notes! Holy Hallelujah this is finished! But I do certainly hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. That Co-Captain Status!

**Disclaimer: And we rollin' on! Own nothing but what you see here! I'm also gonna assume that they had no school the day after the game since the kids were out and about doing whatever the next day. Warning: Sex scene in this chapter.**

* * *

A little while after the Cyclones had won their game saw Scott, Harley, the twins, Stiles, Chris, Kate, Kali, Deaton, and the Hales minus Peter all gathered at the Hale home to discuss recent events. Chief among those being the fact Peter was no longer comatose and was proving to be quite violent as well much to Talia's unhappiness and Cora's disbelief and Jackson's ultimatum to Harley. Talia knew her brother could be somewhat manipulative, not to mention having cheated once on his wife, but never did she think he would go this far! Cora just honestly couldn't believe her Uncle could do something like that! The man had given her piggyback rides for God's sake! Harley herself was just damned baffled and even worried the guy was the one who'd attacked her. As it made her wonder if he'd been faking his invalid state for his own ends. Kate herself was looking increasingly nervous and fearful and it was making for several of the Wolves to take notice of it. "Something the matter Katherine?" Asked Talia in mild concern.

"It… It, I promise, I promise it was an accident!" Declared the woman fearfully with a sob as tears welled up in her eyes.

Both Derek and Laura merely frowned while Stiles wondered how they were gonna handle this. Chris reached over and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as a way to help give her comfort. "You call setting my Uncle on fire an accident!?" Laura asked bitingly and making the blonde wince.

Kate stepped up to her as everyone else minus Derek and Stiles looked on in horrified shock or mild surprise. "It was! I swear to you! He just… He just showed up one day at my hotel room and, and… One thing led to another and before I knew it he was on fire!"

Derek was torn between going to his girlfriend and comforting her and staying where he was. Laura merely scoffed at the woman's words. "Hunters." Spat the future Hale Alpha distastefully.

"Laura!"

"Sorry mother." Even if she wasn't sorry at all!

Talia came towards the distraught blonde. "Would you allow me to view your memories of that time?" Perhaps seeing it for herself would give her more of an understanding of things.

As it wasn't that she didn't believe Kate's words as her distress was terribly genuine, but she could hardly fathom why her brother would bother the woman to the point things got tense! Chris tried to protest that but was stopped by both Kate and Talia. "Its, its fine Chris. She should see it… The reason I've been struggling with guilt for so long. One of the reasons I was in therapy and the fact I feel I can never be forgiven."

Laura would have said something about all that but wisely kept her mouth shut as her mother reached behind the blonde's neck and placed her claws inside it. And what Talia saw saddened her greatly as she watched a younger Kate slowly fall more and more for a much younger Derek and the toll it was taking on her mentally, and then being confronted by a very suspicious Peter in her hotel room. The fight that broke out between the two that saw the fight escape the room, and the eventual accidental fire she set upon him and the toll that only added to her mental state as she quickly fled the area in fear of her life. Pulling her claws out and allowing them to return to nails, Talia opened her eyes with a sigh. "What happened to Peter can not be laid entirely at her feet. Accidents, even truly horrible ones can happen in the heat of the moment."

"So what, we're just expected to forgive her?" Questioned Laura heatedly.

"I do not expect it to happen right away. To do so would be unrealistic but in time? Yes. She could not have foreseen what would happen Laura. She only tried to defend herself from your Uncle when he attacked her thanks to his many suspicions that were unfounded."

Laura merely shook her head as she had trouble accepting all that and instead of saying anything, merely walked away towards her old room. "Give her time Katherine, such news is not easy to accept."

Kate just nodded quietly as she pulled away from the older woman's hug and looked tearfully towards Derek. Who sighed and somewhat reluctantly opened his arms for her, something she did gratefully even if she did realize he probably wouldn't want her to be close to him after what she'd done to his Uncle. Chris could hardly believe this had happened but he would do his best to be there for his sister. But the matter of Jackson also still needed to be discussed. "Putting all that to the side for the moment, what do we do about this Jackson boy?"

"We could always kill him." Suggested Aiden with a shrug.

"Or take away his knowledge of us being what we are." Threw in Ethan with a mild glare towards his brother as the last thing they needed was causing that sort of attention to be stirred up!

"You guys can do that?" Questioned Harley curiously.

Aiden looked towards her. "Yeah, similar to how Mrs. Hale was able to view Kate's memories, that same process can also be used to alter or remove memories."

"But if not done right can present risks to not only the one doing it, but to the one its being done too." Added Deaton and making both Harley and Stiles wonder yet again on why he's even there!

"Like what kind of risks?" Stiles asked.

"Such as memory loss or paralysis."

"Ouch, not somethin' I'd wanna experience."

"Not something anyone would want to experience I would imagine."

Derek had a look of thought come across his face as he held a crying Kate closely to him. "Why does this boy sound familiar anyway?"

A sigh escaped Talia after that. "Because… He would be Josephine and Peter's son."

Eyes widened in great surprise after hearing that particular bombshell! "Wait… We talkin' about the same Peter here!? Got burned alive, attacked my mom, carved this symbol into my arm Peter? Did a bunch of other shit too Peter?" Came Harley's voice filled with incredulousness.

"Yes child, unfortunately we are talking about the same Peter." Informed Talia a bit tiredly.

"But I thought he was dead? Just like Aunt Josey, Uncle Henry, and Malia?" Questioned Derek a bit stunnedly.

Talia looked to her second oldest with a saddened look on her face. "His death was a cover up. Done so in order to protect him from another's wrath even though he had nothing to do with any of it."

Corrine had been someone she tried to reason with for months while she'd been pregnant with Malia but the woman refused to listen. And so lengths had been gone too in order to make the woman believe her daughter was dead. Unfortuntately some time later she had discovered that was not the case at all. Resulting in the deaths of her sister, her husband Henry, Malia herself, and Josephine and Henry's unborn child Lindsay. "What if we told him this? Maybe it'll make him stop trying to get the Bite?" Wondered Cora a bit hopefully as it would be nice to have a lost family member returned to them.

Even if said lost family member's a douche bag. Talia gave her daughter a small smile. "I am not certain that would help any, but allow me to think on it sweetie."

"If you want, Harley and I can think of ways to try and get him to back off."

Chris was reasonably sure something could get worked up that could be effective. "I don't know man, when he's after somethin' he don't let anything stop him til he gets it." Voiced Harley.

"We can only try and hope for the best."

"Scare tactics could always be the best bet." Suggested a mostly quiet Kali as she'd been eying her adopted son rather closely the whole time.

Who had one earphone covering his ear while the other was uncovered to allow him to hear what was going on. A laugh escaped him then as he started to smile a bit creepily and the laugh was reminiscent of that of Beavis and Butt-Head. "Heh, scare 'em, rip a tongue out, slash 'em all up, rip his momma's throat out, make daddy eat it. Mmm… Such bloody fun. Heh heh."

Everyone aside from Kate as she still had her face buried in Derek's chest gave him worried and or creeped out looks. "Scott, why don't we go outside and work some of that aggression off huh?" Suggested Aiden as he and Ethan got up as they knew full well what this was.

"Mmm… Yessss… Let's dooooo it. Danny accept 'pology you know. Which is good, didn't wanna hafta rip eyeballs out. Eyeballs squishy like Grapes..." Muttered the boy with that creepy smile still being seen and making Harley even more creeped out in the process.

Said apology being accepted happened after the game shortly after Jackson had issued his 3 day ultimatum to Harley about getting him the Bite or he would do whatever he had too to steal Allison away from her and do all sorts of naughty things too. Danny had come up to Scott after he'd gotten out of the shower and told him his apology had been accepted after hitting him during a few days ago. Since every time Scott had gotten the ball, he'd throw it to Danny who would then score a goal. Scott then got up and followed his brothers outside. "Okay... What. The. FUCK WAS THAT!?" Screamed out a freaked out Harley.

Which was something Stiles, Cora, Talia, Derek, Kate somewhat, Deaton, and Chris wanted to know! Kali sighed as this just wasn't good. "Sometimes, Scott… Gets these really violent homicidal urges from time to time. It started after a good friend of his was murdered back when he was 13… Deucalion didn't think it was anything to worry about and it would eventually be one of the reasons his first girlfriend would leave him. Me on the other hand… I sought out a means to help control it as the urges could last for long periods of time and if he didn't have the twins to fight with or some other means to focus on, things got… Ugly. Eventually after coming across an old Medicine Man, he gave me a necklace with various crystals on it that would help soothe him until the urges went away."

Something that Deucalion hadn't been too happy about but left alone unless he felt there was a need for the boy's violent homicidal urges. "Do we have anything to worry about then? And why would this start now?" Questioned Chris curiously as the safety of his daughters, in particular Kira was a high priority where she and Scott was concerned.

"Since he should still have the necklace in his belongings, I don't think there will be any concern. As for why now… There could be any number of reasons. Though I can probably say that recent events are a cause of it all."

"Yes, Kali could be right. After all, learning your own mother is alive after being lied to for years, the stress of dealing with a Rogue Alpha coming after a good friend, and having sex magic used on you could all very well be deciding factors." Chimed in Deaton.

"Well, let's hope he still does have that necklace then. Cause I really don't wanna be the victim of those urges of his." Spoke up Stiles a bit sarcastically.

Cora rolled her eyes but said nothing. Loud roars could be heard after that and rattling various things in the house and making the bald teenager and Harley jump a little. Chris for his part hoped the Alpha was right about Scott as the last thing he wanted to do was cause his daughter any unhappiness by forcing her and the boy to be apart. Whether temporary or not. A little while later would see Derek coming back to his Loft with a distraught Kate as going back to her family's wasn't all that ideal for her. Even though he himself was a bit unsure of the whole thing as well since it just seemed a bit wrong to have the person who burned his Uncle in the same enclosed space as him. Even though he cares a damn great deal about Kate. Leading her to his room as he figured she could use some rest, he soon found himself stopped when she grabbed his wrist and looked at him with red eyes. "D-Der?"

"Yeah?"

"You, you believe me right? A-and your mother? Please tell me you do! You know I'd, I'd never do something that horrible intentionally!" Cried out the woman as she held on to his wrist.

At first, Derek said nothing and it about broke Kate's heart. "I… I do believe Kate. I do… But being able to accept it despite that? That's, that's another thing entirely."

In response to that, a tearful Kate pulled him to her and started to kiss him with a feverish intensity to it. And one that Derek would soon match as well even if he wasn't entirely sure it was a good thing much to a saddened Kate's joy as she needed to feel something more then the Hell she felt. A moan escaped her as his mouth found a pleasure spot on her neck as her hands went under his shirt and rubbed on his chest as his own hands moved down to squeeze her ass. Kate soon found herself being picked up as her legs quickly wrapped around Derek's waist while her hands went from his chest to around his neck. And it wasn't long before she found herself on his bed with him still giving her neck quite a bit of attention as one of his hands squeezed one of her breasts, earning him a soft moan from her. Raising up some allowed for Kate to sit up on her knees and remove her shirt, leaving her in a blue bra that was soon off after she helped him get his shirt off quickly.

The two met in a passionate kiss as hands started to roam one another's upper bodies until Kate's hands started to unbuckle his belt and undo the button of his pants, allowing for her to put a hand down inside and stroke him gently as his mouth moved down from her neck to her chest and then her nipples. Making for the two to start moaning from what the other was doing. Kate would even begin to moan more when a finger from Derek found its way between her legs. "Yes… Please more! Make… Make me feel- Oh God! Feel something!" Begged the woman as he continued to finger her.

Laying her down gently on her back a bit later would see Derek pulling off her pants and underwear and then kissing his way up her body to her mouth where their tongues would meet passionately. Rolling him over, Kate would help him get his pants and boxers off and start to stroke his freed shaft and even sucking on it. Though she wasn't content to just have him in her mouth for very long and after giving him a look of strong desire, she moved to be above him and gently pressed the opening of her wet core to the tip of his shaft. Making for him to look at her questioningly. "Shouldn't we…?"

"No baby, not tonight. I, I need this. I need you in me completely with nothing in the way." Informed the woman with a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

Derek thankfully understood and after giving the woman he cares about greatly and even loves a nod, one she was happy about, she lowered herself onto him with a moan as his hands started to rub on her front in a loving manner. The two stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity and soon she began to ride him and putting everything into it. Even having tears escaping her as she rode him. Tears that covered his shoulder once he sat up with her still filled with him and she rode him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Derek soon brought her on to her back and after another staring into one another's eyes, he gave her a sweet and tender kiss before he started to thrust inside her. Making her moan loudly once more as she kissed and bit into his shoulder from the passion he was giving her as her nails dug into his skin. Kate's heart was feeling so much for the man who was making her feel so much in that moment.

Soon, the two lovers reached the height of their passions as each felt themselves exploding, leaving Derek to drop down on Kate while breathing heavily much like she was. His weight didn't even bother her any and after some light kisses on each other's lips and skin, the two would fall asleep with her being held tightly to his body and feeling incredibly happy he had made love to her at a time when she needed to greatly feel something other then a horrid feeling of guilt for an action from years in the past. Kate could only hope he would stay by her side in the days to come as she knew deep down that she was going to need his strength to help keep her going.

Sometime later would see a more calmer Scott showing up at a comic book shop where he'd been told Kira was at since there had been no school that day while Allison and Lydia were off in the woods experimenting with some weird things Allison had found in the garage and finding herself even more curious over it all. He was feeling grateful towards his brothers for the brutal fight they had and also quite glad he still had the necklace he'd been given some time ago to help with his more unpleasant urges. Scott was also taking the time to look into job opportunities and already had several promising prospects that would have to wait until his documentation was settled where his kidnapping and being believed dead was concerned. And as he came into the store, one of the things he instantly took notice of was the fact the object of his search seemed to be involved in a rather serious discussion that apparently had something to do with the comic book she had in front of her. At least until the man behind the counter put his hands up and stepped back. "You ever had a job before kid? Cause I seriously think you workin' here would be perfect for you."

Kira for her part was quite flabbergasted by that as she hadn't been expecting that at all! "Um… What?" Squeaked the girl as she couldn't have heard that right!

The man chuckled as Scott quietly came up to the two. He watched as the man reached down below the counter and then brought back up a form and set it on the top of the counter. "Here, fill this out and then bring it back cause I seriously think you'd be a good fit for this place. I rarely get to have a damn good argument over comics with someone so knowledgeable."

"Hmm… I think I've finally found a rich girl to mooch off of." Joked Scott and making Kira jump in surprise.

The startled Kira turned to Scott and he could see she was currently dressed in a Spider-Man t-shirt and Avengers pants and he couldn't help but find it cute while she had her hair in a ponytail. "Scott!? When did, when did you get here!?"

"A few seconds ago actually, I just didn't wanna interrupt your passionate uhh… Arguing."

"I'll say, she could give Erica and Stiles a run for their money!" Added Counter Guy with a grin on his face before going off to busy himself.

Leaving the two on their own with Kira feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing! "Soo… I guess you probably find this kind of thing lame huh?"

"What!? No! No, not at all! I mean, yeah, sure, I don't know much about comics but I figure its like my music right? Into something that not a whole lot of people would be into."

"Exactly! Though I think most would prefer the comics then your music." Kira told him teasingly and making him mock glower at her.

Something that made her stick her tongue out at him. "Is that an offer?" Asked the boy teasingly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

And to his joy got her to blush. "Of course not, I don't think you've earned that."

Scott couldn't help but gape at her in shock as even she felt a little surprised with herself for that one! Kira then gave him a look. "I swear you are a bad inluence on me."

"Nah babe, I think I'm a very _good_ influence."

"Hmm… I don't know… Might wanna re-think your definition of good."

A chuckle and a fond shake of the head came from the boy she likes a great deal. "I could do that, or I could get you to teach me about all this."

This surprised Kira as she hadn't been expecting that at all! "R-really?"

"Yeah babe! I mean, you're into it so I figure it couldn't hurt for me to try it. Besides, gotta support my girl right? And who knows, maybe I'll find somethin' to really get into."

Attemping to fight down another blush, Kira tried to be coy with him. "Oh? I'm 'your girl'? When was this decided?"

"Umm… Well… I was, you know… Aww crap." Came the response and making the girl laugh.

Putting a hand on his upper arm that was unfortunately covered in a jacket in her opinion, she gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm just kidding. I would love to be your girl." She told him with a smile and laughing a little when he let out a sigh of relief and held his chest.

"Damn girl, don't do that to a guy! Might give 'em a heart attack! And really!?" Asked the boy curiously and a bit hopefully.

A nod with a smile was her answer and he whooped in joy, making for her to start laughing again, something that made him quite happy as he loved to hear her laughter. Even if it was at his own expense! And also making him damned glad he had the crystal necklace on to help keep back his urges! Scott then reached out and pulled the girl closer to him, surprising her in the process but liking being up close to him. "Then sign me up babe cause I'm your guy." He told her happily and making her incredibly happy as well.

"And does this mean you'll be my date to the Formal?"

Deciding to tease him, she acted like she was thinking heavily about that. "I don't know Scott… I mean… I was kinda thinking of asking Aiden. He IS pretty hot you know."

His reaction got her laughing loudly again while Counter Guy continued to leave them be since he did think the two were rather good together. Along with the fact they weren't really bothering anybody since no one else was in the store! "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Yes, I'll go with you to the dance."

A sigh of relief escaped Scott after that. "You really are gonna give me a heart attack you know." Mock groused the boy and making her smile widely at him.

"Then I'll have to be sure to help bring you back when it happens."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Any ideas about that?"

"A few."

And my how Scott wanted to hear those! The two started to stare deeply into the other's eyes and Scott soon found himself starting to lower his head a bit to meet Kira's lips for the first and hopefully not the last time. But then the bell for the door rang, instantly making the two break apart and giving death glares to the one who interupted them! Making for Counter Guy to grin in amusement. Making for the two to act a little nervous around one another. Kira then cleared her throat while looking anywhere but at Scott who had a feeling she was blushing again. "SO! How about those comics?" Asked the girl brightly while continuing to look anywhere but at him.

Grinning to himself, he told her that sounded like a great idea. Kira would then happily give him a nice little crash course in the world of comics and he listened attentively to her as she talked about the various comics. Pointing out that there is something for virtually everyone out there and that it sometimes takes a bit to find that. Even introducing him to the small selection of Indy titles the place had, something that proved to be a good decision as Scott quickly found himself liking the highly sought after trade of 'Johnny The Homicidal Maniac' and even bought it along with a few other things incuding stuff she wanted to get. Even though she tried to protest it but Scott wouldn't hear of it. Making her eventually relent much to his happiness. Afterwards, the two would store their purchases in her mom's red car and get something to eat at a nearby restaurant. Allowing for Kira to ask him about the necklace he had on as she found it to be a rather nice sight even if it did seem odd on him.

Scott would tell her something of a truth, that it basically helped calm him down when he was feeling a certain way and after recent events, he was definitely needing it as the days passed. Something that had her reaching over and squeezing his hand in comfort and making him smile at her in a grateful manner for the way she cared so much so easily. Especially where he's concerned! Scott would even follow his girl to her house and the two would even cuddle up together on the living room couch and read comics together until Kira got the idea for them to watch the older Marvel movies from way back in the day. Making for the two to mock what they saw and even throwing popcorn at the tv screen while laughing and generally having fun. Something that Chris would find a bit weird to see considering what he knew of the boy after he'd gotten back from helping Harley and Stiles out with the Jackson dilemma. Noshiko would even sneakily take pictures of the whole thing as well.

And as those two enjoyed themselves in the living room and a certain pair of moms were spending a little time together, Stiles was off in his room feeling slightly guilty for having gotten his dad drunk in order to find out what he'd uncovered about the two people Peter had killed when Cora of all people showed up. "Umm… Hi, your dad, he uhh, he let me in."

"I'm surprised he could even do that." Especially considering how wasted he managed to get!

"I helped get him to the couch so he could sleep it off."

"Oh, that's, that's very considerate of you."

Cora rolled her eyes while Stiles wondered what the heck she was doing there when she'd been making it a point so far to avoid him in all manner of ways! An awkward silence erupted between the two as Cora looked around the room despite the fact she didn't need to do so but feeling the need anyway. "So… Not that I'm complainin' or anything but what brings you by?" Oh yeah, he was far from complaining!

"I seriously don't get how you are so blind to other girls! Has chasing after Martin for so long blinded you that badly that you have to ask really stupid questions about things that should be fucking obvious!?"

Stiles was about to try and speak up but Cora it seemed wasn't about to let him do that. "I like you Stiles! The fact I kissed you in here a week ago shoulda been proof enough of that! I'm not the kind of girl that plays around like that and to think you would think that hurts me!"

She was starting to get quite frustrated and even feeling tears well up in her eyes and Stiles was up before he could really think about it and had her wrapped in his arms. "Hey… I'm a dumbass alright? I've been, I've been in love with Lydia since the third frekaing grade and that's kinda given me tunnel vision I guess."

"You're not in love, you're just obsessed with a girl you put on a high pedestal in your head. She doesn't even like you like that. Not like I do." Came the muffled response.

A sigh escaped Stiles after that as he wasn't quite wanting to touch that particular subject since he wasn't wanting to believe it all that much where Lydia was concerned and it was honestly causing a war within himself. Cora, being able to sense the slight disbelief from the boy, pulled away from him with glistening eyes. "I like you and actually WANT to be with you, but I guess that's not enough in comparison to the great Lydia Martin." Spat out the girl acidly and walked away before Stiles could even stop her.

As the boy watched her leave in stunned silence, he let out a frustrated noise over having caused Cora hurt and started to realize even more that maybe, just maybe she was right about his view of Lydia. "Ohh fuck it." Muttered the boy and decided to chase after her into the rain outside.

"CORA! WAIT!" Shouted the bald teen as he came after her.

"Fuck off." Spat the girl as she made her way to her car.

Stiles wasn't about to leave it alone though and grabbed for her hand, making for her to pull away viciously and swing at him with her other hand with the claws out. Thankfully he was able to dodge it. "Whoa! There is no need for that!"

"There is when asshole idiots won't take the hint!"

"I'm here now aren't I!? That has to count for somethin'!"

"Its too late! I'm done trying with you!"

A shake of the head came from Stiles as he didn't quite think he could believe that. Making Cora wonder why the Hell he was doing that. "I don't think you are Cora!"

"You think you know how I feel!? Cause you really are a huge asshole if you somehow think you really know how I feel!" Screamed out the girl unhappily.

"Then I guess I'm an asshole damnit!"

The young Hale gaped at him in shock and started to shake her head and before she could so much as stop him, she found herself being kissed by Stiles. A kiss she found herself melting into and even returning as she clutched his shirt. And after what felt like an eternity in the rain, the two finally separated with Cora's eyes still closed and her mouth opened. She slowly started to open them and looked at Stiles. "What… What was that?"

"Other then me kissin' you? Gee, I really can't think of anything else it could be." Replied the bald teenager a bit sarcastically as he kept the girl in his arms.

She gave him a glare in return. "If you think I'm gonna be some kind of consolation prize, you've gotta another thing coming asshole." Threatened the girl with a low growl.

"I'm an idiot, but I'm not THAT much of an idiot. You for some strange reason on this Earth want me, I don't get it, but I'm willin' to see where it goes. But you're gonna hafta to forgive me for still bein' hung up on Lydia cause somethin' like how I've felt doesn't just go away."

His bluntness was something Cora was gonna have to give him points for. But Hell, she could be blunt too! Not to mention more than willing to help him get over his obsession for the Redhead. "Yeah? I think I can do something about that Stilinski." Declared the girl firmly.

As no way in Hell was she gonna be second fiddle to that girl. Cause if Stiles was gonna be with her, then he was damn well gonna be with her! Anything Stiles was about to say was cut off when Cora started to kiss him and he started to kiss back, neither caring all that much about the fact they were still in the rain or the potential dangers Peter presented to them or even the fact that Derek probably wouldn't like this little development!

**Beacon Hills Hospital**

Harley sat alone in the hospital room that was given to her mother as she watched her mom sleep peacefully while doing some homework. Something that was needing a serious focus on considering the fact her grades were still slipping and that wasn't good at all. A knock at the door brought her focus away from the homework to see that it was Allison who was there. Getting a smile on her face, the girl got out of her seat and greeted her girlfriend happily with a hug and kiss. "Hey babe!"

"Hey!"

"Come by to give a little love to my mom?"

"Yeah! That, and talk with you about some things where my family's concerned."

_Now why does that not sound good?_

"Alright, well, let's sit down and you can tell me what's on that fantastic mind of yours."

Allison grinned at her as they sat down. "You know flattery will get you everywhere with me."

Harley gave a grin of her own after hearing that. "Good to know for future use." Replied the girl teasingly and making her girlfriend laugh a little.

Things went quiet after that and it felt kind of awkward for the young newbie Wolf. Especially when she could tell her girl was nervous about what she had to talk about. A chuckle escaped Allison sometime later. "Sorry, this… I'm just, I'm just not sure how to start."

"Hey, its cool girl. I get it."

"Its gonna sound ridiculous but please don't laugh at me for it okay?"

Harley gave her a serious look after that. "Baby, you know I wouldn't ever laugh at you over somethin' serious." This got her a small smile from the dark haired girl who then took a deep breath.

"Alright, here goes… Like I said, its about my family. Awhile ago I kinda caught them in a lie, a small one but a lie. When my Aunt first showed she had car trouble along the way, but then my dad says it was a flat tire while she says she just needed a jump."

"Well… It coulda just been a miscommunication thing." Though Harley KNEW it was anything but that as she quite clearly remembered that night!

A shake of the head was seen from Allison however. "That's, that's what I thought too though. But then I found broken glass, like her window had been smashed open. And then all the weird and over heard conversations that I've been hearing..."

Had she been looking, she would have noticed her girlfriend swallowing a bit nervously after hearing that. "What'd you hear?"

"Really weird stuff… Like them talking about hunting a Rogue Alpha since they weren't exactly sure who or what some Beta was that could lead them to it."

"Wow, that is… That is pretty weird."

Allison nodded in agreement with that and felt really glad her girlfriend found it just as weird like she did! "What do you think about any of it?" As she could definitely use a second opinion about now!

"I think… That… Who are you!?" Immediately questioned the girl as she'd been about to give her thoughts on her girl's family troubles.

Confused, Allison turned her attention to what her girlfriend was looking at and saw a well dressed man standing in the doorway. "Come now Rebecca, its me Peter, an old friend of your mother's remember? Surely I'm not that forgettable am I?"

Allison watched as Harley got up while looking noticeably tense, making her wonder why if this is an old friend of her mom's. "Right! Yeah, uhh yeah, that's right. Allison, this is Peter. Old family friend of my mom's." Spoke the girl in false brightness that she hoped her girl wouldn't catch on too.

She watched as the dark haired beauty stood up and greeted the man with a smile. Even though it was quite honestly the LAST thing she wanted the girl doing where that man is concerned. "A true pleasure to meet you Allison. And if you don't mind my saying you have such a lovely skin tone."

"Umm, thank you." Replied the girl and feeling a little weirded out by that.

"Not at all my dear, not at all."

"Uhh baby? Could, could you give me and Peter a few minutes alone?"

Turning to her girl, Allison gave a nod of agreement while wondering why her girlfriend seemed a little off. Though maybe she was just a little weirded out as well by the whole lovely skin comment from the man. "Sure, want me to get you something from the vending machines?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nah, whatever's cool."

Nodding in understanding, Allison stepped out of the room though she didn't go too far as she couldn't help but feel quite curious and a bit worried for her girlfriend since she was alone in the room with that man. Well, her mother was there but she wasn't awake at the moment. But the young girl hoped that would soon change! Unknown to her and Harley however, Peter was grinning as he knew full well the Argent girl was in a good hiding spot to hear their conversation. And he found he didn't mind that at all since the coming conversation would involve her as well. "What the Hell are you doin' here!?" Hissed Harley angrily while keeping herself in front of her mother's bed so the man couldn't get to her so easily.

At least that was the plan anyway. "Well, for one, I came to pay my respects to your mother. And for another, for us to finally meet face to face."

"Yeah? Well, I can still remember us meetin' back to face real well in my house."

"Mmm, yes, that was perhaps not one of my finer moments since I started to come out of my coma."

A scoff could be heard from Harley after that. "Not one of your finer moments!? You attacked me! In my fucking house! Not only that but you put my MOM in the hospital you psychotic asshole and forced me to try and kill Scott and everyone else I fuckin' know!"

Allison had to stifle a horrified gasp as her eyes went wide in hearing that. As she could hardly believe that that man was responsible! Did he somehow drug her in trying to attack Scott? Much like he had apparently done to Scott himself when he thought he was in some Brothel? She wanted to call the cops in that moment but something kept her from doing it as she continued to listen onwards. "I had to ensure your loyalty to me and the Pack. Much like Native Americans played Lacrosse to resolve conflicts, I too have a conflict of my own that needs resolving. And I can't do that if all members of the Pack are not trust worthy."

"I'm NOT helping you kill anybody!"

"I'm only after your little girlfriend's Aunt my dear. So long as everyone else stays out of my way, they will be fine."

Somehow, Harley just couldn't quite believe that at all while Allison wanted to know why the Hell this man wanted to kill her Aunt and needed Rebecca's help to do that! "Yeah? Well I can't quite find it in me to believe your crazy ass. Not after what you've done to me."

"What I did was merely done to help you reach your full potential. Without it? You'd only be so effective."

Harley scoffed while sneering at the man. "If by reachin' my full potential you mean killin' my friends and the family of the girl I care about."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes my dear, those closest to you? Can often be the ones that are holding you back. You might not know this, but some of your friends? Like Scott for example? Isn't just some flirty carefree young man. He's actually quite dangerous and were I able too, I would get him on my side for what I need to do."

"If their holdin' me back from becomin' a complete nut job like you? Then I'm completely okay with that." She wasn't sure what he was talking about exaclty where it concerned Scott and she didn't exactly care.

Allison however was cheering on the inside after hearing what her girl said. Even if she was rather curious about the supposedly dangerous side Scott had. She could hear the man chuckling. "Perhaps in time… You will come to see things from my perspective Rebecca. Allison's Aunt set me ablaze and I intend to return the favor very, very soon. And I would much prefer you to be my side along with Reddick and Unger when the time comes." The man knew the lovely Allison would be quite horrified to hear of what her beloved Aunt had done to him and he honestly hoped it would cause distrust between the two.

"I think I'm good with NOT seein' things from your perspective thanks. And I guess you'll just have to keep on hopin' then cause I'll never join your crazy ass."

A sigh escaped the man after that. "I'll just give you some time to think on it hmm? After all, it is a fairly big task. Much like winning World War 2 was."

"If History's taught my ass anything, its that the Germans lost that war and you'll go the exact same way."

"Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not. Anyways my dear, I shall leave you to your thoughts."

The sound of foot steps towards the door caused Allison to quickly run down the hallway so she couldn't be seen. Unfortunately for her however, Peter merely looked in the direction she went down and smiled as he shook his head and made his leave. Allison would soon return to the room with a drink and snack for Harley, who was staring at her mother as if deep in thought and while the girl wanted to say something in an attempt to be comforting, she didn't think it would do any kind of good after a fairly uncomfortable conversation like the one she'd just had. Allison wasn't sure what kind of mess her girl had gotten into with that man who apparently blamed her Aunt Kate for setting him on fire, but she could only hope and pray that she was able to safely get out of it. And she would be there for her as much as she could even with the questions running rampant in her head. Harley would give her a weak smile as she was handed the drink and snack and the two would speak quietly to one another and to Harley's mother for some time until they had to leave.

A little while later would see Jackson being brought to a cemetery later that night courtesy of Derek who'd quietly slipped away from Kate earlier on after their love making had tired her out enough to put her in a deep sleep. Though he did make sure to leave a note so she wouldn't worry about where he'd gone off too once she gotten up. "Umm… Why the Hell are we here? This better not be some sort of sick joke."

The arrogant youth could also see the twins and Laura Hale lurking about as well. The sight of Laura made him grimace since he still wasn't happy with how things had gone down between the two of them with her having the clear upper hand. "No jokes Jackson. And what's here? Everything you never knew you even wanted."

Jackson glared at him. "What I never knew? Are you an idiot!? You KNOW I want the Bite!"

Derek had to resist the urge to strangle the arrogant little bastard. Family or not, this kid needed a serious ass kicking and he was more than willing to give it to him. "I know you want that, but what's here is far more important." He then brought up his claws for the boy to see who gulped a bit nervously.

"Now, get your ass inside."

A nod came from the boy as he pushed past the gate and the smiling twins along with Laura Hale who was nodding in approval of what her brother had just done. Derek would guide the arrogant youth to several grave sights where a lone woman could be seen. "Hello Jackson."

"How, how do you know my name?"

No answer was given at first as the woman started to stand up and then turn around to face him. And what he saw was an older woman who seemed to exhude wisdom and even looking a bit regal. "Because young man, I was there when your mother gave birth to you. I was there when your mother was forced to raise you and your sister alone for a time until she met a man known as Henry Tate. A man who would love and care for her greatly, just as he did you and your sister."

Hearing all that greatly confused the boy as he's pretty sure he would have remembered having a sister! He's also pretty sure he woulda remembered this lady and this Henry Tate guy. "Lady, I don't know what the Hell you're on, but I am out of here." Declared the boy a bit angrily as he started to turn away until her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Your true mother's name was Josephine young man. And your father's? His name is Peter. You were adopted when you were a little boy after a horrible car accident."

"How… How do you know that?" Yeah sure, it was news but it had happened years ago and hardly anybody remembered that now.

The woman gave him a look before responding. "Because Jackson, I arranged for your adoption. Though you were my Nephew, there were forces who would have ensured you were dead had they learned you were still alive."

"They, they wanted m-me dead?" And this lady was his Aunt!?

"Yes, not because of anything you had done in particular. But because of your little sister simply having been born and any connection to her like the one the two of you had, would have been seen as a threat to be eliminated regardless."

"How… How do I not remember them!? Remember you!?"

A sigh escaped the woman. "Per my understanding of things, when the attack happened and the car was flipped over. That action caused you to lose your memories due to hitting your head rather hard."

Jackson couldn't help but feel shocked even though a part of him seriosuly wondered if he was being screwed with. But if he wasn't being screwed with, then this would start to give him answers to questions he had had for so long. "If this isn't some sick fucked up joke and you're really my Aunt, then who the Hell are you exactly?"

Stepping up to him and making him step back a little a bit nervously. "I, young man. Am Talia Hale. Older sister to Peter, sister in law to your mother Josephine. Mother of Laura, Derek, Cora, and your Aunt." Her eyes then glowed a bright red, making him step back in shock.

"And I am Alpha of Beacon Hills."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, how's that for a nice little revelation!? I was gonna include a little extra with Reddick and Unger attacking them but I decided not to do that.**


	12. To Formal Or Not To Formal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And we are nearing the end for season 1 of 'Altered Life'!**

* * *

**Tuesday, February 15th 2011**

Several days had passed, days that included quite a few interesting occasions since the Cyclones had won their match along with the group learning about what had happened between Kate and Peter some years ago, a confrontation that also occurred between Harley and Peter in her mom's hospital room, and Jackson learning of a stunning secret from the past connected to his origins. Origins he'd long wanted to know of and despite the intentions behind it by Talia, she had unknowingly caused him to desire the Bite even more since he pretty much felt it was his birthright. A birthright she denied him cause she felt he wasn't ready for such a gift and was also honoring the request of his dead mother that he not be given the Bite in order to live a more normal life. Something that had made the boy quite angry over the stupid sentimentality of the whole thing. It also made him want to find his real father but at the same time he didn't on account of the fact the man was a psycho killer seeking to fulfill a vengeance vendetta. Talia had also told the boy quite firmly that no other Alpha within Beacon Hills would give him the Bite either as per her requests. Another thing that had added to his anger over the whole thing.

Scott and Kira however had become two very sickeningly sweet teenagers around one another ever since the day they officially got together in the comic book shop she ended up getting a job in. Something the young girl was still rather surprised about and was absolutely loving the opportunity! Her and Scott also liked to act really goofy in pictures or videos and after convincing him to do it, also finally got her boyfriend to geta Facebook page since he hadn't ever considered the uses of Social Media before. But when he thought about it, that had really been on account of Deucalion and after learning his mother's alive and well for the most part, he had a pretty good opinion on why the old bastard hadn't been willing to allow him to use that sort of thing. The two goofs even had opened up a new Youtube account known as 'CrazyKimura' that featured their goofy videos either together or apart. A trip to a music store in downtown Beacon Hills would also result in a fairly interesting situation for Scott as well that would make his mom quite happy in the process. And it all started when he got caught doing something in there he hadn't quite been able to stop himself from doing.

**Flashback to Saturday**

After stepping inside 'Don's Music Store', Scott had found himself quickly liking the laid back atmosphere of the place even if it did make him want to sneeze for some reason. The young Alpha also found himself liking the selection the place had, even if he did feel it could use a bit more of the special variety he himself enjoyed quite a bit. And as he looked around, one particular section caught his interest and the lack of organization to it honestly bugged him. Whether or not it was cause of his homicidal urges, he wasn't sure of but something had to be done about it! And so he started a little organizational work, not thinking if whether or not whoever ran the place would be all that happy with him for doing it in the first place! Ten minutes later into his work that he was absorbed into saw a visitor by his side. "That's some nice work man."

Startled, Scott looked towards the source of the voice and found himself staring at an older man with somewhat gray hair. And then he sneezed. "Whoa! Easy on the sneezin' man!"

"Sorry, its just somethin' in here makes me wanna sneeze."

"Oh, probably cause I'm a cat dude." Scott gave him a look over that one.

"Say what?"

"I'm like you man! Only instead of a Wolf, I'm a real cool Cat." Just watch out for his wife though!

A look of realization crossed Scott's face after that. "Oh, well, just don't use me as a claw post and we'll be good alright?"

"You got it man. And you don't work here right? At least, I don't think I remember you ever workin' here before."

_Think this guy's been into the Catnip a little too much._

"No, first time in here actually."

"Oh, cool man. You want a job? Cause that's some good work. Better then what I usually do."

"What do you do?"

"Sell stuff man."

Scott couldn't help but shake his head in slight amusement and then looked around a bit and came to the realization that this section wasn't the only place that looked bad! And it irked him something fierce for that matter! "As much as I wouldn't mind workin' here, I kinda can't right now due to some legal matters."

"Oh, get arrested or somethin'?"

"Nah man, just kidnapped for a few years and had a lot of false documentation made cause of it."

The old man's eyes widened after hearing that. "Holy shit man, I thought you were kinda familiar!"

A sigh escaped from the boy as he really didn't want to deal with pity at the moment! "But hey, its cool, you can work here anyway and I'll just pay you under the table til you get all that crap figured out man."

This got him a look of surprise from the Wolf. "Seriously!?"

"As serious as my my belief about my old lady bein' a Demon from Hell." Informed the man and maing Scott laugh over that.

"Hey, you'll see what I mean if you ever meet her." Said the man with a slight shudder.

Scott started to smile happily at this stroke of luck even if having a job did still seem unappealing! "Alright man, when do I start?"

A shrug was his first answer. "Start now if ya want. We close up at 8."

"Every night or just tonight? Cause I got a girlfriend to pick up around then."

"Every night." Informed the man and getting an excited clap of the hands along with a whoop from the boy.

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Righteous man! Well, I'll be in the back so have fun with all that."

Grinning to himself, the young man immediately got back to what he was doing and he couldn't wait to tell Kira and his moms about all this!

**Present Day**

Though Scott was of the opinion the guy at the repair shop was a freaking con artist since the guy claimed the total for repairing Bea would cost around 30,000 after he had finally shown up at the repair shop the Sheriff had told him his car was at. And while he might have money, he didn't have the kind necessary to outright pay that amount and had to work out a payment plan much to his severe annoyance. Which would mean he wouldn't be able to get his car back until the bill was fully paid for. Now something he didn't know is that after Stiles had learned of what went down in the music shop, the bald teenager was planning on leaving his job at the animal clinic to come work alongside him in an attempt to try and bring back their old friendship since nothing was being done about it so far much to his annoyance. Cora thought it was pointless since she could tell the pervertic Alpha wasn't interested in restoring old friendships at the moment.

But her man wasn't interested in hearing that and making her want to roll her eyes at him but figured this was gonna have to be one of those things he learned on his own the hard way. And while she and Stiles weren't all sickeningly sweet like Scott and Kira were, she and her boyfriend were still quite happy with the newest development in their lives. Something that made Lydia quite happy about as it meant the boy wouldn't be chasing after her anymore. As for Allison and Harley however, the young Argent had been growing more and more concerned ever since the night she had overheard the conversation between her girlfriend and Peter. She had noticed that Rebecca was growing more and more tense as the time went by while her Aunt was seemingly somewhat happy if a bit worn out as well and it made the girl wonder if the worn out look was cause of what that man had claimed she had done and was feeling a lot of guilt over it. She had wanted to say something, anything at all to her Aunt but hadn't been sure of how to even say it and she hated that and was glad for the fact Derek Hale seemed to be a source of comfort for her even if it probably made him uncomfortable if he was even aware of what her Aunt had done to his Uncle.

Allison knew though that she either needed to go to her parents about what she had over heard or talk with the Police about it before something horrible happened. And little did she know that her girlfriend was about to get some bad news from Coach Finstock. "What'cha mean I can't go to the damn Formal!?" Burst out Harley in annoyance in the locker room towards Finstock.

Finstock sighed. "You're failing my class and two others Harlowe. So a compromise had to be made."

"A compromise!? That's, that's not much of a compromise to me man!"

"Hey, I understand. I had to fight just to keep you on the team as I told them I'd rather lose my last remaining testicle then cut you from the team."

A sigh of agitation escaped the girl as she shook her head in annoyance. "Then I quit the team."

"Oh ho, no you don't! You're one of my best players Harlowe."

That honestly didn't mean a damn to the girl however. "Yeah? Well guess what!? I don't care! I've had some horrible shit happen to me recently that you mighta heard about and I need somethin' good to happen for me! I NEED some mindless fun with my friends and my girlfriend to get my mind off things!" Ranted the girl angrily.

Finstock sighed as he listened to one of his best players rant. The situation sucked and if there was something he could do about it he would but life just didn't always work out for the best. "I'm sorry, but the decision's final. And if you show up? You WILL be benched for the remainder of the season and either in detention or suspension for a week." Informed the man before walking away.

Leaving Harley standing there in shock and anger until she was nudged by a smirking Jackson. "Ooh, tough luck there Harlowe. Maybe I'll get a chance to dance with her. Who knows, maybe more then that." Spoke the teen with that smirk still in place and enjoying the reaction he was getting from the girl.

"Jackie boy, you even try and go near her and I promise you won't like what I'll do." Warned Scott from behind and making the boy spin around quickly.

And getting an eyefull of claws as well for that matter. And that wasn't the only thing as the other boy's eyes were glowing red much like Old Lady Hale's had been! Something that angered the boy a whole Hell of a lot! "You're an Alpha!?"

"Yeah, I am. And no, I won't give your sorry ass the Bite. Not just cause of Old Lady Hale layin' down the law but cause you ain't worth givin' it too." Jackson sneered angrily at him.

"Its MY birthright!"

"It ain't shit dumbass and lemme tell ya, bein' a Werewolf? Bein' an Alpha? It ain't all its cracked up to be."

"Aww, are we about to get into storytime? Cause I am _so_ not interested."

Scott growled lowly in his throat as he leaned in closer to the arrogant jackass. "You try anything with Allison during the dance and you won't like what'll happen when I get my hands on ya. Cause what I'll do will be about on the level of the Big Bear Lake massacre."

The smell of fear entered his nose as Jackson gulped in fear as he could see just how serious the guy was being. He then decided that trying anything with Allison wasn't worth it at all. "Whatever, she's not worth it."

"She's worth more then you'll ever be Jackson. Cause my girl is hard not to like." Spoke Harley affectionately.

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked off and started to wonder if maybe his dear old psycho dad would be his best bet after all. The two Wolves watched him leave as Harley let out a sigh, making Scott look her way. "Hey, she'll be alright. I promise. Course if you want, I'll help you sneak into the dance."

As appealing as that sounded to Harley, she knew she was going to have to reject her brother from another mother. "Thanks but I think I'ma have to pass..."

Scott looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Well, if you change your mind just come find me alright?"

"I will, and thank you." Though had a feeling she wasn't gonna take him up on the offer cause suspension or detention wasn't that appealing at all.

At least she would be able to spend a little time with her mom and work on homework at least. "You're seriously not gonna try?" Asked a shocked Stiles as he came up to the two.

"No man, I hate it but its just not gonna happen." Informed the girl sadly and making her best friend shake his head over it.

"Allison is not gonna be happy dude." Warned the boy.

And true to his word, Allison definitely wasn't happy and was of half a mind to rip a new one into Finstock over the whole thing. Something Harley honestly found amusing and even felt a little grateful to her girl for wanting to do that. And as funny as the sight of her yelling at the guy would have been, she couldn't let her do it and get in trouble much to the dark haired girl's dislike! But a rather passionate kiss did mollify her some. "I hate this Becky… I was really looking forward to you and me going to the dance together." Spoke Allison sadly and making Harley sigh sadly herself.

"I know babe, I know, I hate it too and I was lookin' forward to it as much as you were."

"Maybe I just won't go then. It doesn't seem right to go if you don't."

Harley shook her head at that. "NO! I mean… No, its all good girl. I want you to go okay? Go and have fun and hopefully we can make it to the next dance together." Said the girl softly as she held her girl's hand.

Allison looked a bit unsure about that however. "Are… Are you sure? Cause I am MORE than willing to skip that and just be with you."

"I'm sure babe. You deserve to have some fun. And look at it this way, you'll be able to bug Scott and Kira with more effort put into it since I won't be around for it." Harley told her jokingly.

Making for Allison to shake her head in amusement at her girlfriend's words. "Well, you deserve to have some too after what you've been through."

"And I will, I promise." The two shared another kiss that was both sweet and a bit saddening.

A little while later would see Allison, Lydia, Kira, and even Cora going dress shopping with Harley along for the ride to give her opinion on her girl's choice of dress. Well, that and to keep an eye on her just in case Peter tried anything. Ethan and Danny had even been roped into going with the girls as well, mostly so that Lydia could interrogate Ethan on his intentions towards Danny much to the Hawaiian boy's embarrassment. "Now Danny, you are one of my best friends and I'm merely watching out for you. Just as you would for me." Came the girl's voice as she gave an explanation that sounded perfectly reasonable to her.

Danny rolled his eyes in an affectionate matter towards the Redhead and even gave her a hug. "You know this means turn about is fair play right?"

"Well of course. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Aww, such a Kodak moment." Cooed Allison laughingly.

"Talk about outdated with that one." Spoke Cora with a grin.

While the girl's Aunt had been responsible for what happened to her Uncle, however accidental, she wasn't going to let that color her dealings with Allison herself as that would cause problems that didn't need to be caused. Lydia and Danny merely rolled their eyes at the two mockers, making for everyone else to laugh before getting back to the very serious but fun task of shopping. Thankfully there would be no encounter with Peter much to Harley's relief though an hour after she showed up for work things would get a little tense thanks to his showing up there. But thankfully, Deaton would shut the crazy guy down real good much to her relief as she hid in the examination area from him. Though she grew highly worried when the man made a cryptic warning before leaving the clinic and made sure to text her fellow Wolves and Stiles to be real watchful of things even if they didn't actually need the warning since they were already planning to do so anyway.

**Wednesday**

Wednesday soon came and with it saw Scott and Kali taking a trip to the hospital to have a word with Melissa's boss about her work hours since the woman had yet to cut back on them despite Scott and Kali's attempt to get her to do so. Neither were sure why she hadn't yet and so had chosen to take matters into their own hands. The woman at the front desk had been all too willing to be helpful after Scott had told her they were there to speak with Melissa's boss as she had a feeling about what they wanted to speak with him about and agreed that she needed to cut back before it started to cause more problems then just weight loss. A bald African American man known as William Geyer, an administrator of the hospital and a fellow Co-Worker to the woman in the two's lives. "Ah, Kali, good to see ya!"

She smiled at him while he turned his attention to the young man with her. "And you must be Scott! I gotta tell you son, it was a great relief to all of us when we heard you finally made it back to your mother."

"Thank you Doctor, and my mom is actually why we're here."

Looking at the two questioningly, he told the young man to continue. "Despite the short amount of time I've been back with my mother, I've still been able to notice how gaunt and haggard she looks."

"Its something I've long noticed myself and its left me quite worried." Spoke Kali in concern.

Scott nodded at that and then continued on. "I tried to talk her into takin' on less shifts here, maybe even a vacation but… Its like, like she's fightin' it and I have no idea why despite a deal we made."

"And you've come to me about this." Deduced the man as he started to get a pretty good idea of what they were going to ask of him.

"That's right Dr. Geyer, Melissa is someone I greatly care about and she is Scott's mother and neither of us want to lose her. Especially when Scott's only just been re-united with her."

Kali wasn't sure what she'd do if she lost her son's mother and it scared her somewhat of the possibility of becoming a stone cold person again with little care to anything beyond her boys. "I don't wanna beg, but I am asking you, PLEASE give her less hours here. Hell MAKE her take a vacation if you have too." Pleaded Scott and hated doing that since he wasn't normally one to make pleas but then this was his mother after all.

A sigh escaped the bald man as he himself had long tried to get his friend and co-worker to cut back. Especially after her son had finally come back. And now he had Scott and Melissa's girlfriend here pleading their case and he knew then and there it was high time something happened. "I'll make it happen. I promise. I may need to go over her head to get this done but she'll either have less hours or will take a vacation. But it may take a few days to get this going."

Both were relieved to hear that, though Kali had the feeling Mel wasn't gonna be too happy with either of them. _I can live with that though._

"Thanks man, you're a life saver." Informed Scott appreciatively.

Geyer merely smiled at him. "Its all part of what I do here." Replied the man a bit jokingly and getting chuckles from the two.

"Melissa's on a forced break by the way if you two wanna visit her in the cafeteria."

That sounded like a good idea to the two Wolves and after giving a nod of thanks to the man, they made their way to the cafeteria where a very special woman was said to be. Though as they neared the entrance to the cafeteria, Scott stopped in his tracks, making for Kali to be a little confused and was about to say something when Scott cut her off with a raised finger and a look of concentration on his face. Which told the older Wolf he was hearing something that had managed to catch his interest. Leaning in, she focused her hearing and began to hear Melissa's voice much as she had presumed her adopted son had. " _Do you, do you hear yourself Raf!?_ " Came the woman's angry and very unhappy voice.

" _You can't take him away from me! Not when I just got him back!_ "

A sob escaped the woman as she listened to the other end while the two Wolves began to get rather angry themselves. Scott's urges even spiked a bit despite the crystal necklace he still had on, which was a sign to him he was probably gonna have to cleanse it really soon. " _I swear to you! I will fight you on this Raf. He is MY son and I am DONE… No, I've BEEN done taking the blame for his kidnapping! BLAME YOU WRONGFULLY PLACED ON ME!_ " Screamed out the pissed off and tearful mother and gaining quite a few looks her way, not that she cared all that much at the moment.

She started to shake her head at whatever she was hearing on the other end and then hung up on the bastard she once loved and struggled to calm herself down. While she did so, two very angry and quite red eyed Wolves were struggling with their own dual desire to go find the bastard and rip him limb from limb for causing the woman they loved and cared for a great deal so much pain. The two took deep breaths to try and calm themselves a bit and thankfully it worked as their red eyes faded back to their normal color. Scott then pushed his way past the doors with Kali following closely behind. "MOM!" Shouted the boy and causing the tearful nurse and mother to look their way.

"S-Scott? Kali?"

She found herself being wrapped in a hug by not only her son, but her slightly estranged girlfriend as well. "What's wrong mom?" Asked the young man after they pulled away from her a little bit later.

Melissa tried to wave it away but neither of the two were quite so willing to allow that to happen. "Mel, PLEASE, tell us!" Implored Kali even though she already knew full well of what happened.

The rattled woman let out an uneasy breath as she looked at the two concerned faces of those she cares greatly for. And it was enough to break what resolve she had. "My… My Ex-husband… Scott's father Rafael, he's… He's coming here as soon as he can."

"Somethin' tells me the asshole's not comin' for just a visit."

Melissa would have given her son a disapproving look but she just didn't have it in her as she closed her eyes as Kali rubbed on her arm in silent support. "No, sweetie, he's not. He's coming back to… To take you back with him and away from me."

Fresh tears broke free from the woman as Kali wrapped her up in her arms as rage coursed through her over this bastard. Someone she'd willingly kill if he dare came near her if he truly does show! An angry Scott was even angrier then before as he shook his head. "No way. NOT happening. I'll break his arm or somethin' before I go anywhere with that asshole. My home is HERE, with you, with Ma, with Aiden and Ethan, with Harley and Kira, with… With everyone I've come to know. So if he tries anything, he'd damn well better bring a lawyer or some shit cause he ain't takin' me any damn where."

The tearful mother looked at him before launching herself to him and wrapping her baby boy in a tight hug. Something he returned all too willingly as thoughts of murder raced through his head over the bastard. The two would be able to convince Melissa to leave the place for the day since she was too distraught to be able to really work and Geyer was all too willing to make it happen much to the distraught woman's annoyance. But thankfully she didn't put up too much of a fight, especially after being double teamed by her son and girlfriend. Melissa could only hope however that her bastard of an ex-husband wouldn't be able to take her son from her as she wasn't sure she could survive if that happened…

**Thursday**

The day before the Formal saw Allison pacing about in her room, debating if whether or not to talk with her parents about the overheard conversation between Rebecca and Peter. Her Aunt was out again, most likely doing whatever with Derek Hale and the girl had been really wanting to grill her Aunt about that but hadn't gotten a chance to do so. Mostly cause the timing just felt so wrong! A picture of herself and Rebecca on her dresser caught her eye and in that moment Allison knew then and there she needed to talk with her parents. She quickly headed out of her room and after a quick check in her parents room, she saw neither of the two in there and headed downstairs where they were thankfully together at the same time. The lack of Kira either meant she was at work or off doing something with Scott which was fine with her for the time being. "Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" Asked the girl as she came up to the two cuddled up together on the couch.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Noshiko pulled away from the comfort of her husband's body, allowing him to sit up on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Asked the mother of two as her father looked on in concern.

Allison started to pace a bit and making the two adults feel even more concerned. "Allison?" Prompted Chris.

Something that seemed to work thankfully enough as she turned to them with a worried look on her face. "Okay… So a few nights ago I went to see Rebecca at the hospital cause of her mom you know? And while we were talking, this guy… Just… Shows up and Rebecca is just… Tense while the guy is all friendly and stuff. I offer to leave the two alone for a bit cause he says he's an old friend of her mom's..."

They watched as she wrung her hands together while she talked and stopped to gather her thoughts. "But the thing is, I kind of… I kind of didn't go and do that. At least, not at first."

"Allison!" Called out Chris sternly as she knew full well that wasn't respectful!

She winced at the tone in her father's voice and the frown she got from her step mother. "I know! I know that wasn't right of me. But I just… I don't know… Felt like I needed to be there. What I heard though wasn't great."

Noshiko and her husband both wondered what their daughter meant by that and she would even ask that very question. "Well… Like I said, Becky wasn't too happy with him being there and when I 'left', she kinda got upset with him. But I don't get why she didn't call the cops on him!"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Asked her father.

"Well… He's the one who attacked her to begin with! And even claimed Aunt Kate set him on fire!" Cried out the girl.

Noshiko instantly stood up and hugged her daughter. "You needn't worry about that man sweetheart. The Police are actively searching for him as we speak."

"That's right, that man is dangerously unstable and the sooner he's arrested the better we'll all be." Added Chris comfortingly as he joined the hug.

Though Allison was damned curious as to how they even knew of that! "How… How do you even know all that?" Asked the girl with a sniffle.

"Harley told me after she came in from the hospital that night and I made sure to call the Sheriff."

Hearing her father's words made the girl wonder why Rebecca hadn't ever told her that! "How come, how come she didn't tell me that?"

"Well, I would assume it would be so that you wouldn't worry about her." Theorized Noshiko even though they had never actually gotten the Police involved after being told by Harley of what had happened that night.

Leave it to her girlfriend to think that way! Something she would have to have a word with her about! As she needed to know she didn't have to deal with things on her own! As she had her, their friends, and the adults! "So does this mean I won't have to worry about this Peter guy trying to make my girlfriend join him for a murdering spree that ends with Aunt Kate dying a horrible death?"

"Absolutely not." Replied Chris firmly with a shake of the head.

As he knew Harley would rather die then do that and had even asked Talia Hale to take her life should she be taken control of again by her murderous Alpha. Something that only he knew about and had been surprised by and honestly hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had little doubt Scott would be all that pleased with that plan either should he ever find out about it. Allison let out a sigh of relief after hearing her father's firm words and hoped like Hell he'd be proven right in the end. She then hugged her parents and went back up to her room and decided to try and do a little flirting with Rebecca through texts to try and keep her mind off the more serious stuff. That, and it was always fun to tease her when she was trying to work! Made for some really great fun as well after she got to the house thanks to getting her all worked up.

**Friday**

The Formal was finally upon them all and many were greatly excited for it. And while Melissa was a tiny bit annoyed with her son and girlfriend for their interference in getting her a month's worth of time off, she was incredibly happy for the chance she was getting to see her son go to his first school dance. Heck, even Kali was excited for that matter! And since Melissa didn't have to work, she insisted her boy use her car instead of his bike to avoid the chances of messing his or Kira's outfits for the dance up. Scott himself was taking a look in the mirror one last time to make sure he looked all good and ready for the dance and even spun around and pointed at the mirror. "I am _SMOKIN'!_ " Declared the boy with a chuckle.

His outfit for the night was a white and blue 3 piece pinstrip Zoot suit with a blue vest, black tie, and even a white Fedora with a blue band around it. As far as Scott was concerned, he was gonna be the best damned dressed teenager in that school tonight! And if the hints Kira had dropped about her dress was any indication, not only would he be the best damn dressed guy, but she would be the best damn dressed girl for this little dance! Which to him only made perfect sense that this would be a thing. Scott made his way out of his room and down the stairs and when his moms got a good look at him, they were quite amazed by it all. Even getting him to take pictures in the outfit as well and causing a bit of laughter to happen as he did ridiculous poses for the pictures. "Alright sweetie, have a good night but not too much of a good night alright? Neither of us are looking to be grandmothers just yet." Spoke up Melissa seriously with Kali nodding in agreement.

"Heh, little late for that one mom." Replied the young man with a grin.

"Don't listen to him Mel, he talks a big game but that's all it is."

"MA!" Chuckles were shared between the two women while he pouted some.

"I'll uhh… I'll get back to you on that later cause for now? I gots places to be and Kiras to dance with!"

Chuckles came from the two women again and hugs were had between the three and the two were then left alone after Scott left the house to go and pick up Kira. "So, we're alone and I'm pretty sure nobody's gonna bother us for the next several hours… Hmm… I wonder what we could do with all that alone time?" Questioned Kali with a finger on her chin as she looked like she was heavily thinking on the matter.

Making for Melissa to look at her with an amused grin on her lips. "Bad romance movies and popcorn?"

Kali shook her head at that. "Nah, I think we can do better then that." Replied the woman suggestively.

Melissa shook her head at her girlfriend with that amused grin still in place. "You're gonna have to catch me first Kal."

Her teasing words got a raise of eyebrows from the other woman and with a laugh, Melissa took off towards the upper stairs and Kali grinned before going off after her woman as well. Making for shrieks of excitement and laughter to be heard from the house were anybody near it at the time. As those two were having quite a fun time with one another, Scott was managing to pull off making it to Kira's in rather quick time since he was damned eager to see his girl in her dress! Whistling happily to himself as he made his way to the front door and ringing the doorbell, he thankfully didn't have long to wait as Kate opened the door and got a surprised look on her face. "Damn boy! This is a lot better then seein' you in your underwear!" Called out the woman a bit teasingly and making him roll his eyes at her with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that." Replied the boy good naturedly as Kate moved out of the way for him to come inside.

In the front room he could see Allison already looking ready to go and gave a whistle of appreciation. "Lookin' good! Pity Harls can't see ya in that." Or do more then just see her in it!

"I think you forget she kinda lives here with me." Allison told him in amusement.

Scott got a look of realization on his face after being helpfully reminded of that fact. Making for the dark haired beauty to look at him weirdly. "How'd you manage to even forget that?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." Said the boy with a shrug.

Allison nodded as that was a good excuse as any considering recent events and all. "If I might have your attention please!?" Requested Noshiko from atop the stairs and bringing Chris out from the kitchen.

"Now you never have to ask that of me Momma Noshi!" Responded Scott jokingly.

"Ah yes, how silly of me to forget."

"Hey, it happens. Ain't that right Old Man Sexy?"

Chris looked at him for a moment. "Yes… That's… Right."

_Does my daughter have to like this boy?_ Thought the man sourly as the flirting was starting to drive him a little nuts!

Noshiko cleared her throat with an amused grin on her lips and once she had their attention again, she indicated for Kira to come on down. And what Scott saw practically took his breath away as he stood at the bottom of the stairs slack jawed. Making for Allison and Kate to be rather amused by the reaction. Chris however paid no attention to that as his focus was on his rather stunningly beautiful step-daughter as she came down the steps in her Mermaid Sweet-Heart Package Hip Beading Taffeta Dark Navy sleeveless dress. Her hair was done up in a Voguish Braided Updo style with several strands of hair on the sides and in front of her face. Kira herself couldn't help but find Scott to look absolutely handsome in the outfit he had on and honestly wouldn't mind seeing him in it again in the future as she found herself blushing from the intensity of his staring at her! A more naughtier thought came to mind about getting him out of it in the future as well! But she mentally shook that thought off as something like that was way too soon for them to be doing!

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she gave him a shy smile as she looked down a little while still blushing. Kate decided to help out and nudged Scott a little, knocking him out of his state of stunnedness. "Uhh, wow… I mean, wow. You look, you look beautiful Kira." Came the boy's soft words.

If anything, Kira's blush increased some as she stared at him. "You look really handsome yourself Scott." She told him softly as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Allison herself was honestly surprised as this was perhaps the most shocked she'd ever seen of Scott as he stared at her sister like she was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. Noshiko had what looked to be a watery gleam in her eyes as she looked at the two and quickly decided that pictures were needed to be taken! Pictures that included her daughters together, alone, with Scott, or Scott on his own. After a little more conversation and a glare from Chris to Scott to be on his best behavior and getting a little grin and wink from the boy in return, the trio of teens were soon off to the Formal. And once they got there and got out of the car and met up with Stiles and Cora, along with Aiden and Lydia who was preening a little after a compliment was given to her by Aiden after a little encounter with a slightly tipsy Jackson, and Ethan and Danny, Stiles couldn't help but look at Scott in shock and a slight case of jealousy! "Dude, don't hate the player. Hate the game." Said Scott with a shit eating grin on his face as he and Kira walked on.

Stiles watched him go with a look of disbelief on his face. "Hate the tailor more like..." Muttered the boy to himself and making Cora grin at him before she pulled on him to get going into the school.

Scott and Kira immediately started to dance once they got inside and some found it quite amusing when Scott started to go the distance and act like a goof with the dancing much to Kira's fond exasperation. Aiden at first would have issues with Lydia not wanting to dance but after a little talking on his end and a little revealing tidbit that he had noticed how smart she actually is, managed to finally get her to dance with him. As everyone enjoyed themselves, Harley herself sat in a chair she was starting to become all too familiar with in her mom's hospital room as she worked on homework and hoped like crazy her mom woke up any moment. "You know, I'm surprised you're here and not at that dance I've heard about." Came the voice of her father and making her jump a little.

She soon calmed down once she realized it was just her dad as he came into the room with a smile on his face and sat down next to her. Harley sighed afterwards. "Yeah well… Bad grades made it a problem for me to go." Groused the girl unhappily.

"Even tried to quit the team but Coach wouldn't hear of it."

Joseph frowned at that as that just didn't seem right to him at all. "So why not sneak in?"

A snort escaped the girl. "A week of suspension or detention if I got caught."

"Now normally I wouldn't ever suggest doing something like this, but I think you should do it anyway. You deserve to have some fun after all the crap that's happened recently baby." Said the man seriously and making his daughter look at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? Even with suspension or detention hangin' over my head?"

Joseph nodded at her with a grin on his lips. "Hell yeah I'm serious girl. And if you get either of those? I think it'll be worth it and at least I'll know why it happened."

"What about mom? I bet she won't be too happy."

"Heh, never know kiddo, never know."

Harley then sighed. "I don't have a dress though."

"Hmm, that is a problem. BUT! I think it'll be acceptable to go as you are this time around as I'm sure there will be plenty of other dances you'll be able to dress up for. And if this Coach guy has a problem with you being there? Just send 'em to me."

It was times like this that made the girl really appreciate how easy going her dad could be! She then hugged her dad and hauled ass out the door, leaving the man to chuckle as he looked towards his wife. "Hell of a kid we got babe. Hell of a kid." Muttered the man softly as he got up, squeezed one of her hands, and even kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Along the way to the high school, Harley texted Scott to arrange a little outside meeting for her and Allison. And thankfully the rust bucket didn't give her many problems on the way to the school aside from wanting to move slowly at times. Making for her to finally arrive 25 minutes later and completely surprising Allison in the process! "Becky!? What, what are you doing here!?"

"My dad convinced me I needed to be here." Replied the girl with a smile as the two got rather close to one another outside.

Allison got a smile of her own as the two started to hold the other's hands. "Well, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

Harley chuckled at that and the two shared a sweet kiss before Allison decided to drag Harley somewhere with Scott and Kira following from a distance and making commentary on the whole thing. The two went towards the buses, giving Harley a sense of deja vu but at least this time being at the buses was a bit more pleasant! "What are we doin' here babe?" Asked the newbie Wolf curiously.

Making for Allison to grin at her a little impishly. "I was thinking we could make a really happy memory in one of these."

Hearing that made the other girl's eyebrows raise up in slight surprise. "Girl, you seriously think that's a good idea?"

"Well… If you follow me you'll find out quickly that it's a great idea." Challenged the dark haired girl with a big smile on her lips before heading into one of the buses with Harley looking on in surprise.

Shaking her head, she looked around and then shrugged. "Ah Hell, screw it. You only live once." Murmured the girl with a grin on her lips and as she was about to head towards the bus' door, two Suburbans showed up much to her confusion. One having a white man and the other having an African American male.

And both were grinning rather smugly too. Allison from inside the bus looked on in fear and worry for her girlfriend and let out a horrified gasp when the two Suburbans came charging at the girl she loves. She then watched as her girlfriend amazingly managed to jump out of the way of the oncoming vehicles and landed on their hoods. Her horror soon came back however when she got a good look at Harley's face and saw something a bit… Monstrous. Making her cover her mouth in horrified shock and crying out when she heard a gunshot that Harley somehow jumped clear out of the way of and over the other bus. The two suburbans quickly pulled out and Allison stayed inside the bus out of fear for her life, only to be advanced on by one of the men who had tried to run over Harley!

Unknown to her however as she was being attacked is that Scott and Kira were making their way over to them to find out what the Hell was going on while to further add to the horrors going on was Lydia being attacked in the Lacrosse field by Peter Hale who had been in search of Derek who had been actively avoiding him as much as possible and soundly thrashing Aiden in the process who along with Stiles had come out to find her. Scott wasn't a happy camper over what was going on and as he made his way towards the buses, one of the Suburbans pulled up in front of him and an African American male got out of it and came towards him and Kira with a grin on his lips. And as he came to them, his eyes glowed blue, making for Kira to gasp in shock and fright. "Sorry kid, but the boss needs this little chickie."

"Yeah? Well I sure as Hell don't think so!"

A chuckle escaped the man known as Reddick who pulled out a gun and shot Scott several times. Making Kira scream in horror and tears for her boyfriend as he fell to the ground. She was then roughly grabbed by the man and forced into the Suburban and quickly hauling ass. The fallen figure of Scott laid where he was for a short period of time until he forced himself up with a groan. "Kira!?" Got out the boy as he looked around at the area.

Not seeing or even smelling her in the nearby area, he let out a loud and frustrated roar as his eyes glowed a bright angry red as he realized then and there that his girlfriend had been kidnapped. "KIRAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohh damn! Allison and Kira have been kidnapped and Scott's definitely not a happy camper!**


	13. Bone Breaking Reveals

**Disclaimer: And here we are with the season 1 finale of 'Altered Life'! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Scott's potty mouth makes a return in this chapter! And huge thanks to guest reviewer Angela for her kind words as well!**

* * *

The roar from Scott thankfully helped stir Aiden awake and once he got a good look at things, he could only look in horror at the state of Lydia and forced himself up. Just in time as well as Jackson and Cora came running towards him. "Ly-Lydia!?" Got out Jackson in stunned shock at the sight of his ex's bloody body.

"What happened!? Aiden! What happened!? And where's Stiles!?" Asked Cora as she had to know!

At first, he didn't answer as he lowered himself to pick up Lydia in his arms and then looked at her. "Your Uncle attacked her, me, and I can only guess with Stiles but it probably isn't good."

He started to hurriedly walk away after that with Jackson hurrying behind him as he pulled out his cell to dial 911. Leaving Cora in the field on her own for a short time as she struggled to understand what that had meant. She then chased after the two boys and they all soon met up with a rather angry Scott and Harley amidst horrified high school students after having seen Lydia's bloody form. Several teachers also quickly came out as well and attempted to keep things calm while trying to figure out what was going on. Despite his rage, Scott would use his jacket to help keep Lydia's blood from freely flowing as much as possible while ignoring any questions his way about the bloody holes in his shirt. Danny and Ethan would soon be out there as well and the Hawaiian teen couldn't help but feel horror for one of his best friends. He also noticed something or rather a certain pair of someones were missing. "Hey, where's Kira and Allison?"

"Allison… She, she got taken man." Informed Harley unhappily and then sighed in relief when the faint sounds of sirens could be heard.

Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Cora, and Jackson to a slight extent looked rather shocked by that while Finstock tried to get more out of the girl. "Kira got taken too. I'm guessin' by whoever helped take Allison." Spoke Scott as he and Aiden kept pressure applied to Lydia's body.

"So what you're saying is that not only do we have a girl whose badly hurt, but we've got two more that have been kidnapped!?" Yelled Finstock in anger.

"Yeah, Coach, that's what we're sayin'." Responded Scott as he tried to keep from slashing at the man rather violently.

He paid no mind however when the older man started to swear up and down while murmurs could be heard from various others. Thankfully the ambulance finally came and it wouldn't be until an hour and a half later when the group, also joined by the Hales, the Sheriff, Melissa, Kali, Chris, Noshiko, Kate who was being held by Derek, and Natalie Martin were given the news that Lydia would be okay. But that there was also apparently something her body was trying to fight off and they had no idea what it was. And while Natalie was a bit happy to see Scott again for more than one reason, she had more important things on her mind. "Can I be in there with her? Please!" Begged the woman and the doctor quickly gave her the go ahead to do so.

Something the woman was happy as Hell about and as she made her way towards her daughter's hospital room, Scott stopped her with a hand on her upper arm. Making her look back at him. "I promise you, the bastard who did this will get what's comin' to him."

He then turned his attention towards Chris and Noshiko. "And we'll get back the girls too." Promised the boy as no way in Hell was he about to let them get hurt cause of some nutjob.

Natalie smiled gratefully at the boy who had given her a night she would always remember. "Thank you, sweetheart." She told him warmly and then went inside to be with her daughter.

Melissa then came up to her son in concern. "Sweetie, do you need to be checked out by a doctor as well?"

"No, mom, I'm fine. I promise. He barely managed to get me with his knife." Lied the boy as he wasn't about to tell his mom the truth!

He could tell she looked unsure but thankfully she didn't press for more details. "Still, I think you should get those looked at just to be on the safe side."

"I will, but not right now okay? There's more important things to be worried about." Dismissed the boy but it seemed his mom wasn't about to be so easily put off by that.

"I can handle this! After all, when you get your ass beaten by a 'roided up muscle builder you can pretty much handle anything."

Kali, Aiden, and Ethan winced over that as they knew just what exactly he was talking about. And it was something Chris and Noshiko were able to notice as well and it made them wonder. Melissa sighed at the stubbornness of her son but she would definitely make sure he got himself patched up as soon as possible. "Okay sweetie, but you're getting patched up when we get home. And NO arguments!"

"Sure thing mom."

Heck, he could agree with that at the most! "My brother has gone too far this time." Murmured Talia to herself.

"Its… Its my fault! If I hadn't, if I hadn't done what I did this would never be happening!" Whimpered Kate brokenly as Derek kept her in his arms.

The Sheriff, hearing that, came over to the distraught woman and started asking what she meant by that. And was soon shocked by what he had learned and as he was about to speak up, Mrs. Hale cut him off by coming towards the distraught woman. "What happened then was out of your control Katherine and never intentionally done. You can not be blamed for my brother's actions as only he can be blamed for them. Whether insane or not, he has made the decisions he has on his own and must be held accountable for them. Not you. Not now, not ever." Spoke the woman firmly and making Kate greatly surprised that this woman still defended her despite what she'd done to her brother!

"While you may not hold her accountable for what happened, I'm still gonna need her to come down with me to the station."

A watery sigh escaped Kate as she understood and Chris was about to say something against it when the elevator opened and out came the missing Stiles. Making for a rather heartfelt father/son bonding moment to a degree. Pulling away, Jameson looked at his son in concern as he checked to make sure his boy was alright. "Son! Where the Hell have you been!?"

Cora rushed over and hugged Stiles in relief at seeing him alive and okay while everyone else waited to hear of what the boy had to say. Stiles, not seeing any particular way out of this whole thing by lying, decided to be a bit truthful. "Somewhere I didn't wanna be dad. Somewhere I didn't wanna be."

"Yeah? And where was that!? Cause we've all been worried sick about you while one of your friends is in a hospital bed and two others are being held hostage by a maniac looking for revenge!"

Stiles sighed as he rubbed his head in agitation with one hand while still having the other around Cora who had no intention of letting him go. "Well dad, I was with said maniac. And the girls are fine but I think they've been moved elsewhere by now." Though for all he knew, Peter only told him that to cause more problems!

Noises of frustration could be heard after that. "And why the Hell were with you with him!?"

"Uhh well… He thought I could help him find Derek since the guy was actively avoidin' him but since I wasn't able to help that much he let me go."

"He just… Let you go?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Replied the boy but his dad felt there was a bit more to it and decided to take him somewhere else a bit more privately to grill him about the whole thing.

**Hour and a Half Ago**

Twenty minutes after being forced to go with Peter, picking up a bag and seeing the body of the man's former nurse in the trunk saw Stiles Stilinski finally arriving at an old warehouse where two other Suburbans were while also having been forced to help dump the nurse's body along the way there. And inside were two men, along with Allison and Kira who were both in tears as they sat up against a wall with their hands and feet bound together. Tears over what had happened to Scott, tears of their current situation, and also for Allison due to what she'd seen with Rebecca. Stiles immediately rushed over to them to make sure they were okay. "S-St-Stiles… Scott's… Scott's dead!" Cried Kira and making the boy freeze up.

"Yeah, I popped that boy's ass real good." Spoke up Reddick smugly and laughingly ducking an attempted punch by the angry teenager.

"Aww, does little white boy wanna hit me?" Asked the man mockingly as Unger laughed.

A tsking noise came from Peter as he came up to them with the bag in his hands. "Now now everyone, let's play nice." Chided the man a bit mockingly.

"What… What did you do to Rebecca!?" Allison asked as it was rapidly apparent this man had done more then just attack her!

Peter looked at her for a moment. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." Claimed the man with a fake look of confusion on his face.

"I mean… After all, I've done more then one thing to her so you'll have to be… You know, a bit more specific."

"I'm talking about the fangs, gold eyes, and deformed face!" Screamed out the tearful girl and making a distraught Kira look between the two in confusion.

A look of fake realization came across the older man's face. "Oh! Yes! Now I understand what you mean!" Proclaimed the man and getting himself chuckles from his two Betas.

"How can you act like this is all some kind of sick joke!? You've kidnapped us and my boyfriend is dead! There is NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" Raged Kira as tears continued to stream down her face.

Leaning down to the distraught girl, he tsked at her. "Well my dear, when you've been burned alive and spend years in a coma. You tend to see things a bit differently once you awaken."

Kira spat on him in response, making him shake his head at her as stood up and pulled out a bloody hankerchief and wiped the spit off his face and chucked it. "Its quite fortunate for you and Allison here that I am only after your Aunt."

"Aunt Kate would never burn anyone alive!" Spat out Allison and making her sister look at her in surprise over that one.

"Oh how the young can be so in the dark. A pity really."

He then turned his attention to Stiles who was being held by Reddick and Unger who then let him go after being given a small nod from their Alpha. And even pushing him towards Peter as well who threw him the bag he still held in his other hand. "Put that on the hood and take out the computer inside."

Reluctantly, the bald teen did so and Peter quickly ordered him to turn it on and get connected. "Look, if you're lookin' to make some kind of personal's ad I'm not sure I'm the guy you need to help you with that."

"Oh! And look at this! MiFi and a Mac together! Is that the kinda guy you are? Cause seriously dude, you are ruinin' the whole Werewolf mystic thing you got goin' on."

Never let it be said that the guy couldn't run his mouth! The girls just hoped it wouldn't get him killed! They then screamed out in horror for their friend when he got the side of his face slammed into the hood next to the laptop. "Less mouth and more work as I need you to try and search out Derek Hale for me since the boys have told me every phone can be tracked by GPS."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, except for the fact I don't have his friggin' username and password to do that!"

"Then use Rebecca's information." Ordered Peter calmly.

"I don't know that either."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you're lying."

Chuckles from Reddick and Unger could be heard as Reddick lit up a cigarette that he'd had on the side of his ear. "Man, he's got you! Might as well just do what he wants!" Spoke up Unger laughingly.

"Would be way easier on ya white boy. Might not even kill ya either."

The girls started yelling for Stiles not to do it and try and make a break for it. But a blood curdling roar from Peter silenced the two and frightening the two even more thanks to it. Their silence made their crazed captor sigh in contentment. "Do it Stiles or I will get persuasive. And I'm very, very sure you don't want me to get persuasive."

A defeated sigh escaped the boy after that. "Don't think about it, just do it. Faster you do it, the faster you can leave and perhaps tell all the others the girls are okay. Well, for the time being anyway."

"If I do this… You have to promise to leave Harley out of it." Unfortunately for him, his request would fall on deaf ears as the older man went on about why Wolves hunt in Packs. And how he needed Harley to complete the beginnings of his Pack if they were to take out a certain threat and then establish themselves as the true Pack of the area as his sister's time as the Alpha had finally come to an end.

Stiles however didn't quite think that Harley or even Derek would be willing to help him. "Oh, but they will. At least Rebecca will if she wants Allison and even Kira here to be alive still. My familial bond with my Nephew will ultimately ensure his compliance. Do it Stiles, cause it will save your best friend in the end. The same best friend you know so well that you even know her username and password."

A noise of frustration could be heard from the boy before he started to reluctantly type and what Peter saw made him feel a bit shocked. "Her username… And her password… Are both… 'Allison'?" Asked the man incredulously as he looked at the boy and then at the tearful and frightened tied up girl.

Who was also looking quite surprised by that bit of knowledge and if the situation wasn't so freaking serious, Kira would have made a joke about it. "You still want her in your Pack?" Asked the boy snidely.

Peter ignored that as he saw that his Beta was at the school. "Ah yes, probably because of the lovely Lydia."

"The same Lydia who you attacked!" Gasps of horror could be heard after that from the girls.

Making for the man to turn to them. "Now don't fret ladies, should she survive, she'll be become quite the powerful Werewolf."

"WEREWOLVES DON'T EXIST!" Yelled out Allison to the crazy bastard with Kira in full on agreement.

Reddick started to chuckle at the two girls. "Man, they say ignorance is bliss but I don't think that works for them."

"Good one buddy!"

High fives were shared while they completely ignored the twin glares from the sisters. "So, you know where she is and I highly doubt she's gonna be leavin' anytime soon where Lydia is concerned."

"Unfortunately you would be correct on that Stiles, but there are fortunately other ways to get what I want." Informed the man as he looked directly at Allison.

He then turned his attention back to the boy. "You're free to go however. And please, don't try any silly negotiation tactics where the girls are concerned. It will NOT work."

Stiles frowned unhappily over that as that was exactly what he was gonna do! He was then thrown his keys. Peter started to walk towards him, even circling around him as Stiles looked on and hoped like Hell he wasn't about to end up dead after all! "You know, I like you Stiles. And since you were _so_ willing to help me. I feel I should give you something in return. How about… I give you the Bite?"

Blinking in confusion at him, the young man couldn't help but ask 'what?' to the man. Peter looked at him sideways before leaning in a little. "I asked, do. You. Want. The. Bite?" Asked the man slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"And if it doesn't kill you, and it could, you would become one of us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a Werewolf. Wnnt me to draw you a picture?"

Stiles glared at him for being a condescending asshole. "That first night in the woods, I took Rebecca because I needed a new Pack. Now it just as easily could have been you Stiles. With my Bite, you would become every bit as powerful as her, Reddick, and Unger. You would be her equal and no longer forced to stand by in the sidelines, watching her become more popular, stronger, and quicker all while getting the boy."

"Well, the girl I should say in this case. As what a role reversal." Remarked the man as he corrected himself.

"You would be equals, and who knows, perhaps more than that. And I'm sure my dear sweet little Niece Cora would be quite happy with the new upgrade as well."

He then grabbed Stiles' arm and raised it into the air. "Yes? Or no?" Came the question as fangs grew in his mouth and the girls looked on in horror at the impossible sight of it.

"I don't wanna be like you." Came the boy's response and earning himself cheers for it from the girls.

Peter chuckled after hearing that answer. "Do you know what I just heard then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe that you're telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Oh, and by the way? Don't bother taking the Jeep, I slashed two of the tires." Lied the man as he knew the boy wouldn't bother to check when things weren't quite that calm.

Frowning unhappily at him, Stiles then turned to the sisters. "I promise, I promise I will be back with help to get you two out of this!" Swore the boy before reluctantly leaving the warehouse.

Peter watched him leave before turning his attention back to the girls. "Well now ladies, its just us and I'm sure very soon you both will be learning that Werewolves do truly exist." He told them with a pleasant smile on his lips while the sisters insulted him.

A little while later would see him having his Betas searching the girls' things for a cell phone that would hopefully have dear Kate's number on it so he could send her a little message.

**Present Time**

As Stiles was off with his dad being grilled and the Wolves listening in on it, the teenagers along with Laura were a little ways down the hallway discussing what they were gonna do next. And Aiden was adamant about being part of any sort of attack on the bastard who attacked Lydia and sneering at Jackson for not being more willing to join in. "And what do you want me to do!? Huh!? Apparently that psychopath is my biological dad! And I'm not like you guys! So please, tell me how the fuck you expect me to do anything!?"

"You're a smart guy Whittemore, I think you'd be able to figure out something. Unless you really and truly don't care about her. Then again, you did dump her for no real reason other then 'Big Changes coming to your life' so you probably don't." Responded Aiden with a sneer at the arrogant boy.

Jackson got right in his face. "I'm here aren't I!?"

"Yeah, you are. But I have to wonder if that's cause you actually give a shit or if its just cause the Sheriff needs you around to get more of an idea of things."

An angry look could be seen on Jackson's face after that and he shoved Aiden hard. Prompting the Alpha to push back and for a fight to nearly erupt until the adults intervened, allowing for Harley to get in the middle of it. "Are you two even listening to yourselves!? This is probably what he fucking wants! Us, at each other's throats instead of tryin' to find a damn way to save the girls! So cool it with the macho bullshit and start usin' your damn heads!"

Aiden made a visible effort after that reaming out to calm himself a little while Jackson just sneered. "Whatever." Came the response and he walked away to be on his own.

He did care, or at least he felt he does but just didn't know how to really express it. Especially around others who he'd rather never see him be vulnerable in any kind of way. Danny watched his best friend walk away with a frown on his face while Scott quietly had a word with an impressed Kali about taking his mom on back to the house and that he would be there later. Harley's father was even impressed by the whole thing too and gave his little girl a hug to show his pride in her. Even if he did feel she could have said all that without using bad language. Melissa was heavily reluctant to leave but Kali was able to succesfully get her to go with her back to the house with Scott promsing he would be there as soon as he could for the patch up she was adamant he have. A careful hug was had between the two and Melissa and Kali would be gone after that. The Sheriff was also soon making his leave as well but not before informing Kate to not leave town anytime soon. Stiles would meet up with the others as well with a heavy sigh.

"So, what now?"

It'd be Kate who would provide them that answer as she presented her phone to the group just as Joseph had thankfully gone back to his rounds after a short talk with his daughter about how thankful he was that she was okay after the way things had ended so horribly. The text on Kate's phone was a message from Allison's own phone but with Peter clearly stating that she was to respond to him soon and that he would then provide instructions on where to meet her. They also saw the short conversation she had with the man about how if whether or not he could be trusted on his location and the response he had given that she was just gonna have to have a little faith. "He leaves us with no choice, get the information and then we'll go from there." Ordered Chris and Kate did as told.

She quickly got back a text from the man seconds later with the info on where to meet. Which Stiles thankfully was able to recognize as the place he'd just been at. "That lying bastard." Grumbled the boy and getting Cora to rub on his arm as a form of comfort for him.

"But we have no way of knowing if that's legit. We'd need to find a way to know for certain without being caught." Spoke up Ethan grimly as Harley started getting an idea or two about how to deal with the whole situation if he was actually there.

Stiles then grinned a little as he looked towards Danny, who looked back at him. "What?" Asked the boy defensively.

"Let's just say I happen to know about a little thing you did awhile back with a computer."

"Those charges were dropped."

"Oh, I know man, but think about it, those skills of yours could come in real handy about now."

The Hawaiian teen looked unsure until Ethan managed to talk him into it and letting out a defeated sigh in the end for it and causing everyone else to grin. "Alright, meet me at my house and if you need instructions on how to get there, Ethan can let you guys know since I don't think I have all of your numbers just yet."

"That's my boy!" Crowed Stiles excitedly.

"If he's really there, then I have a plan in mind." Informed Harley and making Danny wonder what the heck she had in mind when the Police should be handling all this! But kept quiet on the whole thing since what he was about to do would be illegal as it is!

"You can tell us on the way to the house." Ordered Chris and making the young girl nod in agreement.

Everyone started to haul ass after that while Talia and a confused Jackson stayed behind. Allowing for the two to have a little chat about recent events while Natalie Martin slightly wondered where everyone had just gone off too. Forty minutes later and the kids, along with Chris, Laura, Derek, and Kate were headed to the place Peter had given them instructions to head towards. Ethan had given Danny a very appreciative kiss on the lips, surprising the boy since it was actually their first actual kiss before he left and making sure to tell the boy not to let the cops know about the whole thing. Something Danny thankfully and all too happily agreed to since the last thing he wanted to do was answer questions! Along the way to the warehouse would also see Derek and Kate having a very important conversation about their lives together and the potential possibilities that could happen during this hopefully final encounter. Cora had even gone back to the hospital to let her mom know of what had been discovered with Stiles along with her and would remain there until managing to light a fire under Jackson's ass. Once they were all at the warehouse, Harley's plan went into action and Chris and Kate, along with Laura made quite the entrance by busting through the entrance with the Suburban.

"Well, I must say that was quite the entrance." Spoke up a suitably impressed Peter.

"Though I must say, it is unwise for just three of you to be here with so little firepower."

"We've got enough where you're concerned." Chris said firmly.

"Uncle Peter! Stop this insanity! Please! I know this isn't you!" Tried Laura pleadingly and hoping it would work so she wouldn't have to see him end up dead!

The man shook his head while Allison and Kira were a mix of relieved and highly worried for their dad and Aunt as this was something the Police needed to be dealing with and not them! "I'm sorry Laura, but this is what must be done. But I am sure that with time, you will come to see it my way."

"Yeah, I really don't think so Peter. What I did to you was an accident plain and simple. One I regret every single damn day." Said Kate as she firmly gripped her gun, ready to use it at a moment's notice while trying not to react to the horrified gasps from her Nieces.

Peter sneered at her. "I'm sure you do Katherine, I'm sure you do." Came the biting and disbelieving response.

"Yo boss, I say we gut these fools right here and now!" Suggested Reddick as he was damned ready to cause a little pain and suffering!

Making for the insane Alpha to chuckle darkly. "Well, I do believe I'm gonna have to agree with him on that matter."

Chris, Kate, and Laura all tensed up after that and then the smashing of glass could be heard as two figures came flying down in front of the three adults after having burst through the windows from atop the ruined entrance. And at the same time, both of them raised their heads up and causing Kira to gasp in surprise at the fact her boyfriend was somehow alive and well! And apparently having ditched the upper half of his suit aside from a white muscle shirt that he must have had on under it. "Ohh honey! We're home!" Declared the boy as he and Harley stood up to their full heights and Allison wasn't sure if she should feel relief or fear that her girlfriend was there.

"I must say, your entrance was definitely way more impressive." Spoke an impressed Peter while Reddick stepped forward with an angry look on his face.

"How the fuck you alive home boy!? I popped yo ass three fuckin' times!"

"You just can't keep Momma McCall's baby boy down!"

Growling in annoyance after that, Reddick let loose with his claws. "Yeah? Well we'll see about that real soon."

Scott only grinned at him and before Reddick could even move more then two steps, he found himself being knocked out by a single punch. Making Unger look at the figure doing it and gulped when he saw the massive fucked up looking Alpha looking his way. Something that had even the sisters frightened as never had they seen anything like it! Unger didn't have long to try and figure out something he could do as he found himself crumping to the ground after a knock to the head courtesy of Derek Hale. Making for Peter to sigh in displeasure. "Seems I should have gotten better help." Muttered the man while Harley just grinned over the success of that part of her plan.

He then let out a loud roar and charged at Scott, Harley, Chris, Kate, and Laura. Scott and Harley responded in kind with their own roars as they shifted and making for twin gasps of horrified shock at having seen it happen. As seeing Harley do that was one thing, but Scott too!? Kira herself was having trouble believing what she was seeing and even flinched when the massive disfigured looking figure came to her and her sister and cut their bonds as Derek joined the fight with his own monstrous look. Though it was rapidly clear to see he had blue eyes for some reason instead of red or gold. "Come on." Spoke the massive figure as gently as it could.

Something Allison more then Kira was reluctant to do as told but thankfully complied anyway and was guided towards their father's Suburban while making sure to stay out of the crossfire of the fight. Chris would hug his girls in relief after the combined twins brought them to him. And they would hug him back just as relieved while the massive figure joined the fight just as Derek Hale got flung a good distance away and into some crates. A blow to Laura's mid-section would happen after that, sending her to her knees as she gasped for air. During the fight, Peter's face would even shift several times into something monstrous looking and despite the numbers game, it was still very clear his rage was giving him all the strength he needed to keep them at bay much to Scott's massive annoyance. Which wasn't a good thing thanks to Peter ripping his crystal necklace off. "Hmm… This looks important." Muttered the man a bit sarcastically before smashing it all in his hands.

Scott let out a growl after seeing the necklace get crushed. "You just made a big mistake asshole."

"Oh? And why is that? As I honestly didn't think one of the most blood thirstiest members of the former Alpha Pack could be all that sentimental." Mocked the man as he ducked a blow from Harley and using her forward momentum against her and making her crash to the floor painfully.

Making for Allison and Kira to cry out for her in fear and worry. "Because ya sum bitch! That shit was helpin' keep me a whole lotta calm. And now? I'm about to fuck yo ass up like it ain't never been fucked up before!"

Letting loose with a blood curdling roar, Scott charged at him as the older man merely gave him a mocking 'bring it' gesture at him. The enraged young Alpha gave as good as he could against the rageful vengeance seeking Alpha, but even with his violent homicidal urges freely flowing, it was easy to see he wasn't winning much to his immense dislike. Even ending up in a headlock by the other man as the whole thing even gave him a flashback or two to his time with that Berseker he fought. "You know, in another life time, you would have probably been my first Beta."

"Thank God for small favors then bitch tits!"

"By the way, did you have anything to do with my getting drugged up/sex magicked out the ass that night I was chasin' after you in the woods?"

A chuckle came from the man after that. "Ah yes, that was a nice bit of work on my end wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it my boy. After all, it only fits in with all the stories of your sexual adventures I've heard of in my time looking into you."

Scott snarled angrily. "Well fuck me sideways cause you just gave me one more reason TO WANNA KILL YOUR ASS REAL GOOD! Cause first you attack Harley, put her momma in the hospital, get my Bea fucked up by sendin' her after me, probably did a shit load of other things we don't know about, and last but not least… RUINED A DAMN GOOD FUCKING NIGHT I WAS HAVING WITH KIRA! One I thought might even result in a good night's kiss before goin' our separate ways for the night, but nooo! Bitch tits, yes, that's you... JUST HAD TO GO AND FUCKING FUCK SHIT UP! So like my new friend Ben Grimm once said… ITS SKULL FUCKIN' TIME JUST LIKE OL' CHARLIE DID TO YOUR WHORE ASS MOMMA BACK IN 'NAM!" Roared the boy in a highly pissed off state of mind and Kira would have corrected him on The Thing's famous quote but the timing just wasn't right. The fact she slightly felt blaise just then bothered her a little and made her wonder if perhaps she had been around Scott way too much.

Peter sneered and drove the boy's face into his knee and breaking his nose before roughly shoving him away just as the combined twins came at the man. Who managed to deliver a solidly hard blow to their mid-section and it being enough to knock them down and split apart. Making Kira and Allison's eyes go wide at seeing Aiden and Ethan in place of that thing they'd somehow been! Their friends and their dad and Aunt had A WHOLE LOT to answer for! Peter then started to advance towards Chris and Kate who started to fire their guns at him, but it wasn't enough and the two wished they had been smart enough to bring more then just 3 Wolfsbane bullets with them since the three Kate already used wasn't doing a damn thing to Peter! A blow to Chris' head had him down on the ground with the girls screaming in fright as they rushed to him while the crazy lunatic went after their Aunt. Who tried to give as good as she could until she found herself trapped in his deadly grip. Something that made the man smile darkly in victory at having the object of his hate within his grasp! Making for the sisters to look on in horror.

"She looks just like you Kate. Very beautiful and probably not as warped in her views as you are. Well, not yet at least."

Kate closed her eyes and then opened them again and stared at her Nieces she loved with all her heart. "Tell… Tell Derek I-urk!" She was cut off from finishing her sentence thanks to Peter.

"No talking while others are! Honestly, very rude. But I am going to give you a chance dear Katherine. A chance to apologize and save not only her and the lovely sister, but yourself as well. Say that you're sorry for setting me ablaze. Say it and all will be fine and you'll never go near my Nephew again. Just as you shouldn't have when he was a teenager!"

Nothing was said at first and it made Peter quickly annoyed. "SAY IT!" Demanded the man and startling Kate some.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never, I never meant to do that to you!" Wailed the woman as tears came down her face.

Peter looked towards the girls as he heard movement from where Derek had been thrown and then got a savage grin on his face. What he did next would horrify those who witnessed it as his claws tore through Kate's neck, sending blood flying before she dropped to the ground dead. Making Harley, Laura, and the sisters to look on in horror and shock. "I don't know about you guys, but that apology? It didn't feel very sincere."

"And I must say, I admire the ingenuity of whoever thought out this little plan of attack."

"Keep your admiration you crazy ass white boy." Shouted Harley as she looked on in horror from where she stood.

Her words only got her a smile from the older man. "Ahh my dear Rebecca, your intelligence would serve well in my Pack."

"I think I'll pass if you don't mind."

"Yeah, little sis ALREADY has a Pack." Informed Scott as he came to stand beside Harley and used his forearm to wipe away the blood from his healing nose.

Peter shook his head at their foolishness. "Such youthful foolishness and I'm more than willing to beat it out of you if I must Rebecca. Same for you Scott, as no one disrespects my mother."

Everyone aside from Chris and a mourning Derek watched as he started to convulse and right before their very eyes witnessed him transforming into his more monstrous form. "Damn, I think even that old bastard Deufailion would be impressed." Muttered Scott as he witnessed the transformation happen.

"Harley! Laura! Get them out of here!"

"What about you!?" Asked the next Hale Alpha worriedly.

"I'll do what I can to hold his furry ass back."

Kira started to protest to that but menacing growling from the monstrous man cut her off and it thankfully got everybody moving. Even if it had been the last thing Kira or Harley wanted to do. "Well, I guess its just you and me then you ugly ass furbag that even your whore ass momma couldn't love! Whom I'll damned well insult any fucking time I want!" Declared Scott and he charged at the transformed Peter with his urges flowing strongly through him.

Their fight was a brutal one as deadly blows were traded back and forth with the mourning Derek and the two knocked out Betas still in there with them. Derek himself refused to leave his girlfriend's body as tears streamed down his face over the lost future he could have had with the woman he loved. He was broken from his saddened state when a crash through a wall happened that had sent Scott flying through it and to the outside world where the others were. Making for screams of horror to be heard as Scott landed painfully on the ground after having hit the wall of a nearby warehouse and spitting up blood. Peter himself soon stepped through the hole in the wall and an awakened Chris aimed his gun at him in the hopes it would somehow deliver the killing blow needed to end this nightmare they were all in. But then a honking could be heard, making for several to look back just in time to see Jackson's Porsche come barreling through and hitting the transformed Peter head on and sending him flying into several barrels with some sort of liquid in them that got on the man.

Stiles, Jackson, and Cora quickly got out of the car after that and it was clear to see that it had been Stiles himself who'd been driving the arrogant boy's car as well. And Jackson was not happy about the damage done to his car either! "I think that got him. I mean, it had to have right?" Said Stiles a bit nervously.

In answer to his question, Peter got up from the barrels with a growl and making the bald teenager look at him. "Aww Hell." Moaned the boy as everyone tensed up in preperation of whatever was to come next.

Jackson then surprised everyone by stepping forward. "Hey dad!" Shouted the boy and making the transformed Peter look at him with what looked to be a questioning look on his monstrous visage.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm your son! I'm Josephine's son! The very same woman you cheated on and gave me a sister! One I'll never fucking see!" Yelled the boy as the surprised Werewolf started coming towards him.

Jackson stood his ground however, but then his eyes widened in great surprise as he saw Derek Hale with a pipe come flying from above, making Peter look back and ending up with the pipe in his chest for his efforts. Derek, smeling the oil on his Uncle's body, quickly lowered a claw and sparked part of the pipe closest to the man's body and instantly setting him on fire and making the young Hale quickly get the Hell away from the burning man. Everyone watched in shock as the burning figure flailed about before finally falling down on to his back as the flames died out. And as Peter laid there in agonizing pain, he was soon greeted by the figure of his Nephew as he stood over him. "Derek, don't!" Warned Laura but her words would be ignored.

"You killed the woman I loved in cold blood. A woman who was racked with guilt for what she had accidentally done to you!" Said the distraught and heavily pissed off Derek Hale.

Peter only laughed even if it did bring him pain. "Ohh Derek… You are… A fool! A fool led… About by his loins by a… Pretty face!"

A growl escaped the other man after being insulted like that. The burned Alpha then smiled at him. "I can, I can smell it… On you! The desire… To kill… Me!"

"Don't you dare Derek! You were never meant for that kind of responsibility!" Warned Laura as she took a step forward with Cora even trying what she could to get her big brother not to kill their Uncle.

Unfortunately for the two Hale sisters, they were ignored by their brother, making for a wheezy sounding laugh to escape Peter. "Already decided!" Gloated the burned man as his eyes glowed red.

Everyone watched as Derek's hand went up and his claws could soon be seen afterwards, and then it went down in one fluid motion and ending Peter Hale's life. Making for Laura to scream out a 'no' for what had just been done. Peter let out one last breath before dying and then Derek turned his attention towards the others as his eyes began to glow red. "I'm the Alpha now." Declared the man in a menacing voice.

Laura shook her head as Cora began to cry, making for Stiles to instantly wrap his arms around her to provide her the comfort she needed in that moment. Scott merely snorted at what he'd just seen where Derek's concerned while the twins just shook their heads over it. But then he looked towards Kira and couldn't help but quickly turn away as he was still shifted. Sure as can be that whatever he had with the girl was now forever gone. But then, in a surprising move, she would come to him and use her fingers to move his face towards her. Making for him to look at her in slight confusion as she ran a hand down his face that felt really great and then surprise as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips for the very first time. Causing his features to return to normal as they kissed. Once the two parted, Scott couldn't help but look at the girl he was falling for in awe. "What? Why'd you do that? Especially… Especially when you know what I am now."

Kira shook her head. "I don't care about that because I care so much about you Scott. I know what its like to get looked down on cause of skin color and I refuse to look down on you for being different then me. My heart is yours and I'm not gonna turn away from you. Not when I know the kind of person you are."

"But, there's, there's so much about me you don't even know… The things I've done..."

"I don't care baby. What I care about is us in the here and now." Declared the girl firmly as she held him close to her.

Causing him to smile at her gratefully and the two met in another passionate kiss that even served to cause his urges to finally fade away much to his relief. The twins smiled at the sight, happy for their brother while Chris merely nodded while Allison looked highly unsure of it all and even looking away from Harley when their eyes met. Something that bothered the girl a great deal as Scott and Kira continued to kiss with their arms wrapped around one another. Harley then frowned as she felt an odd tingling sensation in her left arm and quickly pulled off her jacket and then pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. What she saw surprised the Hell out of her as the spiral symbol that had been carved into her arm had healed but also left a scar in its place. Something that would later get a few theories over as it shouldn't be possible for a Werewolf to have scars on them. Kate's body would be reluctantly left behind and the news would later report that she and Peter Hale had engaged in a brutal one on one fight that ended with the two dying in the end.

Derek's decision to take Peter's Alpha status for himself would cause problems between himself, his mother, and Laura. Causing a wedge to be driven between them due to their displeasure of his handling of things for some time. Though he would take Reddick and Unger as his own Betas with very many assurances to Chris and his mother that he would ensure they towed the line. Something that Unger was a bit more willing to do then what Reddick was but he knew better then to try and go against the new boss. Lydia's body not accepting the Bite but living anyway would confuse several people but others would have a theory about it but would keep quiet on the matter for the time being until they knew for certain about it. Melissa had thankfully been kept ignorant of the whole entire thing and Scott would even realize that Kira had effectively become his new Anchor after their first and second kisses. Which would also help to serve in helping push away his future violent homicidal urges when they happened. Though he would still ensure getting a new crystal necklace made just to be on the safe side.

And while Kira and Allison hadn't gotten every answer just yet to all their questions, they were given enough to know for the time being, though it wouldn't help where Harley and Allison's relationship was concerned as the dark haired beauty would be unhighly unsure and very distrustful of Harley for having kept her Werewolf side a secret from her. She'd even be confused as to how Kira could so easily accept Scott's Werewolf side and even with Kira explaining, it just wouldn't help much for the other girl. So Harley would reluctantly give her girlfriend the space she needed to deal with things, even moving out and back into her house as she felt she was able to face the memories of what had happened there. That following Sunday after Peter's death would see Harley's mother awakening much to the young Wolf and Joseph's relief.

Though it would be made very clear she may possibly never be able to walk again thanks to the cracks in her spine. Something that would give Harley another reason to hate Peter even more. And while that following night would see Jackson demanding Derek for him to give him the Bite for his help in defeating Peter and finally receiving it, would see Scott and Kira atop the roof of the Argent-Yukimura household with him holding the girl in his arms as they looked at the night sky and the half moon and its stars that filled it. Both feeling happy and peaceful in that moment in time as his face touched with her's before the two shared another sweet and tender kiss between one another. And while Chris still wasn't entirely trustful of the boy for many a reason, he felt he could at least trust him with his daughter's safety as he had clearly proven himself in doing so. Something that made Noshiko rather happy about as well.

None of them knew what would come next, especially once Kate's funeral came and went. But they would do their best to deal with whatever came next.

**Unknown Location in Beacon Hills**

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of steps into a room that could benefit from more lighting in it. Though the one making their way inside the room felt it was beneficial considering his three long time guests he had down in his basement. Guests that were quite special considering their abilities to know when a death will happen, the fact their screams could be lethal weapons, and that one of them could even foresee certain events. The one with the power to see certain events had even once been his wife and the mother of his son and thanks to her powers, had gone blind due to the strength of her visions. The man had considered her to be more useful as a fortune teller then a mother and wife and his son even agreed with that line of thinking as well.

"Well hello once again ladies." Greeted the man and chuckled to himself when he got no response.

Looking right at his wife, he leaned over a little to look at his strapped up wife on a table that contained only her, much like the other two tables contained the other women. Each were also connected to several IV's, one allowing for liquid foods to enter their bodies, another for bathroom use, and the other to keep them sedated enough to not cause him or his son any problems. "My boy tells me he faintly heard one of our screamers recently and I woulda been here sooner, but you know how it is with my kinda job."

"The False Alpha… No more. Nephew taken his place…" Came the dazed response with the woman's eyes glazed over.

"Nephew's Bite to bring a danger not seen… For centuries. Control of the threat in the hands… of Matthew Daehler. Who seeks… Vengeance for actions of the past..."

"Anymore you can tell me Callie?"

"Betrayal, death, and victory… So much… Death..." Trailed off the drugged Seer.

And when she would say no more, the figure would laugh a little. "Well, that sounds like its gonna be fun! Maybe I should give this kid a call soon." Muttered the man to himself as he figured the boy would benefit quite well from his information. And who knows, maybe he could end up controlling this so called 'Threat' himself!

* * *

**Author's Notes: BOOM BABY! Season 1 has thus ended! Hope you guys have enjoyed this! But don't go anywhere as more is to come very soon! So be sure to keep your channels tuned to this one! R and R!**


End file.
